Rock, Paper, Scissors! Gun!
by Jess-Juli
Summary: Jillian-Ray brings a gun to his cousin's enemies party, and accidentally shoots her. Could life get any worse? It can whenever someone is blackmailing them, ordering them to do things they don't want. Can they figure out who it is before it's too late for them? (Next Generation) (Crossover: Invasion with/ Lilnate03)
1. Prologue (Chpt 1 - 00)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **June 2nd, 2032.**

It was a beautiful morning when Angela had woken up from her slumber. She threw the covers off her head showing her orange bed head, her hair was all over the place. She stretched her arms over her head, and immediately opened her baby blues eyes wide. Today was June 2nd, her cousin Jillian-Ray Pickles was coming to visit from New York for the entire summer, and he was staying with her and her parents in Orlando, Florida. This was exciting new, especially since she was close with him, the two would talk to each other over Instagram, Twitter, and text message.

She reached over towards her nightstand that was placed beside her bed and grabbed her glasses. She placed them on and rolled out of bed putting her feet in her slippers. It was too early for her to get dressed, she just walked downstairs in her pajamas. When she walked into the kitchen her father - Charles Finster, was standing by the stove making breakfast. Her mother - Angelica Pickles-Finster, was looking at her art book of fashion designs. Everyone was surprised when Angelica had become a fashion designer, thinking she was going to follow in her mother's footsteps.

"Good morning parents," Angela said with a small smile marching over towards the refrigerator, she grabbed the orange juice and shut the door going over to grab a cup in the cabinet beside her father. "What you making breakfast for?," she asked already knowing the answer, he was making Jillian-Ray's favorite food.

Chuckie looked over towards his daughter with a big smile,"I'm making breakfast for you cousin, he'll be here soon, he just got to the airport ten minutes ago and he's taking a cab her." He flipped the pancake in the pan.

Angela was excited to see her cousin, especially since the last time they seen each other was two years ago at a family reunion in Texas. She poured herself some juice and placed the rest back in refrigerator. She sat down at the table across from her mother.

Angelica looked up from her work and looked at her daughter with an eyebrow raised, "your cousin is coming, and you're still in your pajamas?." She shook her head and closed her sketch book, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mom~," she groaned with a slight giggle. "It's too early to get dressed, I'll get dressed when I leave to go see Michael today," she informed her mother.

Chuckie couldn't help but roll his eyes, he couldn't believe he agreed to allow his daughter to date at the age of sixteen. When she first asked at twelve, she said she can date at sixteen, but now he regrets allowing his princess to date. He just didn't like the boy she was with, honestly she didn't like any boy she would date.

Michael Bradley is Angela sixteen year old boyfriend - originally from Texas. This bull riding boy had stolen her achy heart. He was definitely a looker with jade green eyes that catches any girl's attention, and soft light brown hair. Leave it up to Angela he had the smile of an angel, and the smirk of the devil. He stood 6'1 towering over Chuckie - who was a good 5'10. He was lean, do to bull riding and he loves to hit the gym a ton. And he was deeply in love with Angela Crandall Finster.

The two started officially dating last year after her birthday - December 25th, where she turned sixteen. However, the two liked each other when he finished move there last year around October.

"Michael huh? You really must like this boy," Angelica gave her daughter a big smile. She had no problem with her daughter dating, it was healthy for girls to start dating at her age. "Do we have to have that 'talk'?"

Angela blushed and looked down at the table, "no mom, we aren't doing that stuff, I'm not ready for that type of thing yet." She finished her orange juice and her father placed the food on the table, at that time the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she jumped up from her seat and run over towards the door opening it.

"Hey cuz," Jillian-Ray smiled happily at his cousin. He picked up his suitcases, and walked into the house, it's been awhile since he had visited his aunt's house. "Why are you still dressed in your pajamas?," he poked her shoulder.

Angela rolled her eyes and grabbed one of his suitcases. "Its too early in the morning, I'll get dressed after breakfast," she placed his suitcase in the living room and skipped into the kitchen with her cousin following behind him. She sat down across from her mother, and Jillian-Ray took the place beside her.

"Oh, Jill you look so handsome," Angelica smiled at her little cousin.

Jillian-Ray is quite the looker, with his black hair that remind people of the dark, ocean blue eyes, that girls fall deeply in love with. He had a sweet smile that'll melt chocolate, but behind that smile held evilness. Since he is from Brooklyn NY, he did have attitude and was straight forward. He mostly dressed like a male model, it was just his style. He mostly got his looks from his father Timmy-Ray, his mother - Ashley didn't give him much of his looks just his personality.

Jillian-Ray laughed softly at his aunt and ran his fingers through his hair,"thank you aunty, you don't look a day over twenty." He would always compliment adults just to get on there good side. Even though Angelica was his cousin since she was older than him being forty-two he liked to call her his aunt. He looked at the breakfast on the table, "wow this looks good,let me guess you made it huh Charles?"

"I was told it was your favorite, I just had to make it," Chuckie adjusted his glasses and started eating the food he had made. "So, do you two have plans for this summer?"

"We totally do, Ian and the other our coming down here for half of the vacation we will be spending sometime with them," Angela answered stuffing a piece of pancake down her throat. She grabbed her fork, and took another one. "I'll be taking them to some beaches, my favorite hangouts and other things, mom it even going to allow us to model one of her fashion shows."

Jillian-Ray couldn't help but laugh at his cousin, she was freaking hilarious. "How about you talk after you finished swallowing what you have in your mouth Angel," he called her by her nickname he used when they were children. "So, aunty your clothing is really popular in New York, a ton of famous people were you clothing like Hunter Oakley, and Cecilia Reeve."

"What?! Cecilia Reeve wears my mother's clothing? I didn't even know that," Angela's mouth hang open in surprise. Of course she knew some celebrities wear her mother's clothing, but she didn't know the queen herself Cecilia had a taste for her mother clothing. "That's fucking crazy."

Chuckie glared at his daughter for saying a cus word,"Angela Crandall Finster, we do not use that type of language in this house."

Angela flinched a bit at her father's stern voice and lowered her head, "yes father, I'm sorry." She went back to eating her food, she can hear her cousin laughing quietly at her, and she eblowed him in the side before grabbed a strawberry and placing it in her mouth.

"Yes I've heard," Angelica looked at her cousin with a small smirk. "Do you have any interest in modeling? I can hire you as a part timer since your only seventeen and still in high school, you can do shows when I'm in NYC."

Jillian-Ray shrugged his shoulders, he hasn't really thought about modeling before, many people told him he was good for it being 6'2. "I haven't really thought about modeling, but just for you aunty I'll think about it, and maybe I'll even do modeling here in Orlando."

"I'm going to get dressed," Angela mumbled and removed herself for the table. Today was the day she is introducing Jillian-Ray to her boyfriend,and of her friends from school. She knew that they two were going to get along great and she couldn't wait.

 **(Page divider 01)**

Angela walked into her room, her hair was still a mess and she needed to talk a hot shower. She was happy that her cousin was staying with them for vacation, he was like her older brother. She was closer to him than she was to her younger cousin Ian,Baliee, Janet, Anderson, and Olive. She was close to them, don't get her wrong, but Jillian-Ray was different. She walked over towards her closet and pulled out some clothes.

She walked over towards her nightstand and grabbed her Samsung Galaxy S®6 edge in gold platinum, the phone she got for Christmas. She unlocked it, and noticed she had gotten a miss call from her boyfriend,she pressed the number and called his back putting the phone to her ear.

 _( "Hello Pumpkin," )_ Michael's thick southern accent came through the phone.

Angela was in love with his accent,it was music to her ears. She couldn't help but blush a the pet name he had given her. "Hey Kitten, you called?"

 _( "I called to say good morning, but I guess you were busy," )_ he chuckled into the phone. _( "Did your cousin arrive yet?." )_

"Yes, and I can't wait for you guys to meet each other," Angela smiled into the phone." Meet us at Daily Go & Get It Café in about a half an hour, I have to go get dress, and Jillian-Ray has to settle down, okay?"

 _( "Okay,meet you two there pumpkin," )_ he chuckled before hanging up the phone.

"That was your boyfriend right?," Jillian-Ray asked entering her room after she hung up the phone. He glance around the smirk with a small smirk, "wow, your room still like the same since you were a baby, don't you think its time for a change?." He pointed to the piglet wallpaper she still had, and the stuffed animals placed on her toy box that she still had. "Unless your parents are planning to have another baby, which at their age I highly doubt it, you need to get rid of all these baby things, do you bring Michael in here?"

Angela blushed in embarrassment, her cousin was right she is sixteen years old. She still didn't need all of this baby stuff, she should give it away to Dove - her friend Gabby Connelly's baby sister. She walked over towards her toybox, "I do plan on getting rid of this, I need room for my mini refrigerator I'm getting in a few weeks, I'll just give this to my friend's baby sister."

"And no I don't bring Michael in here, my dad doesn't allow him in here when he visits," Angela walked over towards her bay window. "Jill, have you ever you know with your girlfriend?"

Jillian-Ray placed his hands in his pocket and walked over towards the bay window taking a seat beside his cousin. "I have, but it isn't what it's cracked up to be, my ex-girlfriend had a pregnancy scare, and it made me realize that I can wait until I was older to have sex, or I'll make sure she is on the pill, and I use a condom."

"Pregnancy scare?," Angela asked like a little kid asking their mother a question.

Jillian-Ray couldn't help but shake his head at his cousin's clueless expression. "You're sixteen and don't know what pregnancy scare means? I have to teach you so many things Angel," he pats her head with a small sigh. "A pregnancy scare it when someone thinks they pregnant but aren't sure, this person mostly doesn't want to be pregnant or just didn't plan for it to happen, they get tested and find out they aren't pregnant, if you don't know this I don't think your ready to have sexual relations."

Angela pouted, he was basically calling her stupid."I don't want to do that kind of stuff anyway, I'm not like my friends." She stood up from the bay window and looked over towards her cousin, "we are leaving after I finish getting dressed, we are meeting Michael at the cafe down a few blocks away from here."

"Whatever brainless," Jillian-Ray waved his hand before leaving his cousin's room. This vacation was definitely going to be a fun one, and it was just getting started.

 **(Page divider 02)**

It was around two o'clock in the afternoon when they left the house and went to the Daily GO & Get It Cafe, to meet her boyfriend Michael and some of her friends they'll be hanging out with over the summer. She opened the door and walked in, this cafe was on Wed by her friend's Gabby mother. It was their hang out, somewhere they went when school was over, or to just talk and relax.

"Angela," someone called out her name.

Angela looked at her usual table, Gabby was the girl that was calling her. Gabby was her best friend in the entire world. She had beautiful caramel colored skin, that was soft to the touch. Hazel green eyes, that was always filled with mischief, long silky brown hair that reach her hips which was always done in single braids.

Beside Gabby was Angela's frenemy, Constance Pine. She had tanish skin,kind of like she went to a tanning booth but it was her natural skin color. Her baby blue eyes, were beautiful and she had a beauty mark underneath her left eye. She had dirty blonde her that reached the nape of her neck, that was natural wavey.

Beside Constance was Angela's other best friend Tyler Barnett, he looked like your topical jock, but he was anything but. He had ivory color skin, that seemed to glow about when he was excited about something. He had the deepest dark brown eyes, that reminded people of dark chocolate. His ginger color hair kind of made him stand out among the friends, and when he stood up he reaches about 6'2 which was the height of most of the males in his family.

Beside Tyler was Gabby's boyfriend or friend with benefits as they will call it. Amos Summers, he was a male with skin like milk chocolate. He had dark brown hair, that would appear to be black but wasn't, his eyes were the most intense amber color, which he had inherited from his great grandmother on his father's side. He had a smile that'll make girls simply fall in love with him, which is why Gabby had agreeable to be his 'friend w/ benefits'. He stood about 5'11 being the shortest boy in the group of friends.

Lastly, Michael was sitting next to him with his angelic smile and jade green eyes staring at his beautiful girlfriend. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other.

Angela made her way to the table with the biggest smile on her face, she couldn't wait to introduce her friends to her cousin from Brooklyn, New York. She pulled out a chair, and sat down while her cousin grabbed a chair from another table and placed it beside her. "So, this my cousin Jillian-Ray, or just Jillian, Jill ,or Ray."

Jillian-Ray looked at his cousin friends and gives them all a small wave which they all gladly returned.

"Jill, these are my friends Gabby, Constance, Tyler, and Amos, and my amazing boyfriend Michael," Angela pointed to each of them in the order that they were sitting in. "So, Gabby do you have anything planned for tonight?"

"Of course I do girl, you don't even know," Gabby answered with a huge smirk, she was the planner of the group. She knew where the parties were, she planned trips to Disney world, the beach, etc. "A party time at the beach, its Mandy's party."

Angela sighed heavily, the girl that she hated was throwing a party that she'll be attending. "Please tell me that there is another party somewhere else, I don't want to attend Mandy's party."

According to the student ranking system Mandy Stewart was the most popular girl in the school. She was your stereotypical blonde cheerleader, who dates the quarterback of the football team. She had long blond hair that reached the middle of her back, and light honey colored brown eyes. She was a complete bitch, and was basically the queen B of the school which leave up to Angel stands for the queen bitch.

Jillian-Ray looked at his cousin with raised eyebrows, "what's wrong with this Mandy girl?"

"She's just the biggest bitch in the entire school, she tries to make our lives a living hell, plus she is just white trash," Constance answered grabbed a donut, and taking a bite. "Despite having a boyfriend she flirts with all the boys in the school including Michael, she might try to flirt with you, especially since you're good looking."

"I wouldn't touch her even with a six foot pole, she probably have STDs," Michael shivered in disgust at the mere thought. "Plus I have a beautiful girl that I'm deeply in lo e with, and I'll never leave her for anyone, especially not some whore, who mostly slept with the entire school, including male teachers."

Jillian-Ray laughed a bit, and look at his cousin Angela who was just blushing, it was adorable how innocent she was. "How about we make a plan to expose her? I don't mind making out with her for a few minutes to get a couple secrets out of her, anyone who messes with my cousin is a dead man or woman."

"I like that way you think," Amos smirked placing his elbows down on the table. "We can totally get rid of this bitches ranking in school, and she won't be able to bother us anymore."

Angela looked at her cousin, then over towards Amos, "I don't think that'll be a good idea guys, wouldn't she just get her boyfriend to beat you two up or just call the police."

"I agree with Angela, as much as I hate Mandy, I don't think that blackmailing her would be such a good idea, or she'll simply laugh because we don't necessarily have any evidence than the words coming out of her mouth," Gabby jumped in with a doubtful look.

Jillian-Ray waved the two off with a small smile, that had mischief behind it, "I wouldn't worry to much, I'm from New York, and us new yorkers definitely know how to knock someone off their high horse." He assured them with a simple wave, and decided to change the subject. "So, any cute girls around here or what?"

Amos placed his arm around Jillian-Ray shoulder, "definitely bro, I can show you the most wonderful place to pick up some smoking hot girl, the beach." He smiled a bit.

Gabby couldn't help but get jealous when Amos talked about other girls, even though they were together, she didn't want any other girl all of him. The truth was she only agreed to be his 'friend w/ benefits' because she had the biggest crush on him. She just hoped he would realize he liked her too, and ask her out, but she doubt's that'll even happen.

Angela noticed that her friend was in a sour mood and decided to change the subject. She knew of Gabby's 'secret' crush on Amos. "Amos, why are obsessed with girls?"

Amos looked at his friend with a smirk, "they have soft skin, big boobs, and big booty, I'm the type of man who likes a girl with a big booty."

Gabby couldn't help but blush, she was blessed in the area, and not to mention she also blessed in the chest being a c-cup. She looked at Amos, and noticed he was staring at her and looked away grabbed her smoothie and drinking it avoiding any contact with him.

"That such a shallow answer Amos, I thought you might be the type of guy who likes a girls personality," Angela teased taking a bite of her boyfriend's muffin. She knew that Amos was going to answer that, it was a question she asked him often and he answered the same way all the time.

"What can I say? I like to suck on some nice size breast," Amos smirk sticking his tongue out in a sexual type of way.

Constance crossed her arms, and laughed lightly ,"you shouldn't do that around Angela, her virgin eyes can't take that much sexual active." She always teased Angela about being a virgin, she didn't know why she didn't want to give it up to Michael. "Angela, you sixteen years old sexual active is healthy for girls our ages."

"Just because you want to be a slut doesn't mean Angela wants to," Tyler finally joined into the conversation. He normally wasn't a talkive person, and would only speak to state his opinion or unless spoken too.

"Who do you think your calling a slut?," Constance grabbed a handful of Tyler's hair. "I'll rip your hair out of you head, say that shit again."

"Why are you making such a big deal, you're a slut aren't you?" Amos looked at her with a small smirk, he flinched a bit when she went to attack him.

Gabby grabbed Constance holding her back from attacking Amos, mostly because she'll probably end up kicking her ass if she touched him. "Alright, everyone of you guys need to calm down, let's go back on the party subject and what we should wear to this party," she places her friend down on the chair, and took her original seat as well.

"Should I wear a dress or a short, tight skirt?" Michael joked causing everyone to start laughing. "We really don't have to discuss what we are going to wear, it the beach just throw on a swimsuit and call it a night."

 **( Page divider 03)**

"Ian!" Angela watched her cousin leave the baggage claim with his suitcase coming his way. His little brother and parents were somewhere else behind. "Its been months since I last seen you, have you gotten taller?"

Ian Pickles is Angela's fifteen year old cousin, he stood about 5'11, being four inches taller than Angela who 5'8. He has short purple hair, that he got from his father - Thomas Pickles and honey brown eyes that he inherited from his mother Rachel Alcroft-Pickles. He was dressed in a black shirt that covered a little of his blue skinny jeans, with a blue jean jacket, and black Tim boots.

"I'd like to believe I've gotten taller," Ian answer in a semi deep voice. "Can I get a picture?, I'll be taking a lot of them over the vacation."

Angela looked at the camera that was wrapped around her cousin's neck, she also notice a bag that he was carrying which was probably filled with equipment to film things over the summer. "I don't mind, so I see you're following your father's footsteps, are you going to be a flim director?"

Ian shook his head and placed the bag down gently, "I'm more into photography than film, but I think Matt is taking an interest in filming, his been asking dad a lot of questions abut it." He removed the camera and took a few pictures of his cousin.

Matt Pickles is Ian's younger brother who was younger than him by a year. He was a little chubby around the cheeks with innocent dark green eyes, and light brown hair. His skin was a little paler than his brother, and stood about 5'7.

"Is that right?" Angela smiled a bit, and watched as Tommy, Rachel, and Matt approached her with their things. "Are you guys ready? They are waiting in the car outside," she turned around and walked outside with them following after her. They were staying with them as well, it wasn't like her house was small. Her mother was a famous fashion designer, and her father was a doctor. Their house was anything but small, and it had a ton of guest rooms.

"Angela,do you still have Lou?" Matt asked his cousin while putting his suitcases in the trunk of the car.

"Mhmm, do you want to go out and play with him later? He might as well have some fun before I give him a bath," Angela got into the car and seat in the back with Matt and was her pug,she had him for two years, he was two years old. "So, Ian do you want to go to a party tonight?"

"I want to go to a party," Matt looked over at his older cousin with innocent eyes.

Tommy looked at his younger son, "I don't think so Matt, you are too young to go to any party, your only fourteen years old."

Matt crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "fine, I didn't want to go anyway." He pulled out his 3DS and started playing his super Mario smash bros. He didn't want to be bother with anything else, and when he gets to Angela's house he was going to play with Lou.

Ian shrugged his shoulders, "I really don't care, I guess I can have a little fun." He pulled out his phone, and started texting his friends from back home. He was only stay there until August 2nd, than him and the rest of his family was going back to Oakland, California. "I'm only here for two months, might as well live a little right?"

 **( Note)**

I wanted to introduce all the characters in this chapter sadly I couldn't. I will be introducing them in the next chapter instead, hopefully I'll be able to introduce all of them. I still have to Introduce Lillian, Philip, Dylan, Susie, Kimi, Zachary (Cerlock's Of), Harold, and many many more.I have so many characters to introduce, and I think I can get it all done during the party chapter that'll been happening after this one. There is a reason why I mentioned height, it will be explained in future chapters.

I'm back to writing after a long two month break,the last time I was on was Jan 1st. I didn't expect to be gone for that long, but life just keeps getting in the way, and not everyone has free time, and when I do have free time, I rather do something else other than writing since I don't care much about it anymore, and I have different hobbies that take up most of my time. I just mostly write when I need to reveal stress and that's all.


	2. The Rest Of The Gang (Chpt 1 - 01)

**Rock,Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **June 2nd, 2032.**

 **A** black Lexus pulled into the driveway of the Finster's resident. The back door opened, and a girl stepped out along with a boy who seemed to be the same age. The girl has dark purple hair tied up in a tight ponytail, blue eyes that shined with intelligence. Her skin color was pale, but not pale to the point she looked sick. Her name was Abigail Donovan Albany. The boy had the same dark purple hair as Abigail but it cut down short, with brown eyes. His name was George Donovan Albany. The children of Peter Albany and Jacqueline Mae Donovan-Albany.

Jacqueline stepped out of the passenger side of the car, she was a tall woman standing about 5'10. She had the figure of a model, since she was a model working for Angelica's company. She has long dark purple hair that reach her bottom, and eyes bluer than the ocean on a clear sunny day. She had tannish skin, which happens in the summer, during the winter her skin was ivory. She is the wife of Peter.

Peter turned off the car and opened the door stepping out, he was tall being 6'0. He has dark brown hair, and brown eyes, his skin was pale like his children. "George help me with the bags," he shut the door and walked over towards the trunk.

Jacqueline and her daughter Abigail walked towards the door ringing the doorbell.

The door open to a girl standing by the door with a small smile, she had blonde hair that was a tied up in a loose bun, with dark brown eyes that looked almost black, but if she stood in the light you'll be able to see the brown. Her skin was a sweet tannish color. Bailee Kira Wehrenberg was her name the daughter of - Zachary Wehrenberg and Kimi Finister.

"Who's at the door sweetie?" Kimi asked walking over towards the door.

"It's Jacqueline, and Abigail," Bailee rolled her eyes and walked away. She walked upstairs to go to Angela's room, Abigail following close behind her. She opened door. "Guess who is here!"

"I don't know, who?" Janet asked from her spot on the bed. Janet Marie Pickles the daughter of - Lillian DeVille and Dylan Pickles. She had short brown hair that reaches the nape of her neck, which was straight due to flat ironing it. With emerald green eyes, that sparked with life.

"Hey guys," Abigail smiled walking into the room. They barely got to see her, it was a rare moment since they all lived apart from each other, which they want to change when they got older. She sat down on the bed, that was a California king bed, and looked at her friends.

"Abby!" Lydia Rita Wehrenberg yelled jumping onto Abby's is Bailee younger sister, she was also a twin. She had beautiful long silky dark purple hair, with beautiful blue eyes. "I missed you so much," she wraps her small arms around her.

"I missed you too Lydia, how was your tenth birthday? I'm sorry I couldn't make it," Abigail smiled and ruffled Lydia's hair. "Where is Hunter?"

"He is with the other boys, and my party was amazing," Lydia removed herself from Abigail's lap and runs downstairs to go with her mother.

 **(Page divider 01)**

"I don't even want to be here," Cameron Carmichael-Bouchie crossed her arms over her chest looking up at the Finster resident. She is the daughter of - Cree Carmichael-Bouchie and John Felix Anthony Bouchie. She has long elbow length purplish black hair, and green eyes.

"Why didn't you just stay home?" Henry Randall Frumkin grabbed the suitcase out of the trunk of his aunts car. He is the son of - Susie Carmichael-Frumkin and Harold Frumkin. At twenty-two years old he stand 6'1, with shaggy short brown hair, and jade green eyes, his skin was the color of caramel.

"You really think my mom was going to let me stay home alone for the summer with her here in Florida?" Cameron asked her cousin with a simple eye roll. She grabbed her bag from the backseat and placed it on her back. "Don't expect me to hang out with these lame ass people."

"Watch your mouth," John replied to his daughter grabbing his and his wife bags from the trunk. "What did I tell you about swearing?" He shut the trunk after all the bags were gone. He stood about 6'1 with ivory color skin. Short buzz cut brown hair, and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry daddy," Cameron pouted and walked over towards the door.

"You shouldn't be to hard on her sweetie, we use to swear up a Strom at her age," Cree laughed patting her husbands back. "Don't you remember back in high school? I was the bitch no one wanted to miss with."

"No, you were just a bitch," Susie commented grabbing her bags and walking over towards her son. "You see my son would never swear in front of us, that's so disrespectful."

"Of course mother," Henry laughed and walked towards the door standing beside his cousin. "Why didn't you knock on the door?"

"Because I didn't want to knock on this fucking lame ass door," Cameron hissed at her cousin.

Henry knocked on the door, and glanced over towards his cousin, "you better watch that stink ass attitude around me, I'm not your little friends that you hang around on the streets, I'll kick your ass." He was tired of his little cousin's mouth, he was soon going to show her what an black ass whooping was.

The door opened to reveal ten year old Hunter Ray Wehrenberg,- the son of Kimi Finster-Wehrenberg and Zachary Wehrenberg. Cody Joseph DeVille, the son of - Philip DeVille and Nicole Boscarelli-DeVille. Anderson Prescott, and Olive Sandra Pickles, the sons of - Lillian DeVille-Pickles and Dylan Pickles.

Hunter, was ten years old with soft to the touch ivory skin, he has short blonde hair with baby blue eyes. He is Lydia's twin brother, a troublemaker. He loves to pull pranks on the older kids, since they don't want to hangout with him.

Cody, the only child, which he didn't mind because he got anything he wanted. He has long shoulder length brown hair that he keeps in a low ponytail and brown eyes. He stands about 5'11, though he wants to be at least 6'1.

Anderson, the oldest twin of Janet. He has short brown hair, that he has in box braids, that was down by Angela's best friend Gabby. His eyes are the same color as his sister's emerald green, that's filled with pain, due to the fact his girlfriend dumped him before he came out to Florida. He is 5'8.

Lastly Olive, the youngest out both his siblings, only by a year. He has a head full of curly orange hair that's tamed unlike his father's. He has brown eyes that had gotten from his mother, he is happy about that. He didn't want to look just his father, which wasn't a bad thing, he just wants his own looks. He is 5'6.

"Mind helping us with some of this bags?" Henry asked the boys with a small smile.

Cameron simply walked pass them without saying a word, she really didn't want to be there. She was hoping that she didn't have to share a room with someone annoying she won't be able to handle that at all. She just want a this vacation to be over with already.

 **(Page divider 02)**

Everyone was sitting down in the living room, waiting for Angelica and Chuckie to tell them the sleeping arrangements. It was a pretty big house, it still had limited numbers of guest rooms and with all these people staying the children have to share rooms.

"We have finished the sleeping arrangements, and sleeping in the guest rooms in the basement will be, Susie, Harold, Lillian, Dylan, Kimi, Zach, and lastly Jacqueline and Peter," Angelica gave them each a key to their bedrooms in the basements. "We have two and a half bathrooms down there, a small kitchen, and a sitting area."

"Now for the first floor, we have Phil, Nicole, Tommy, Rachel, Cree, John, Henry, Cody,Ian, Anderson, and lastly Abigail and Bailee," Chuckie handed them their keys and smiled."on the second floor, we have Hunter,Olive, Matt, Jillian-Ray, George, Trevor, Lydia, Lastly Cameron, and Janet, and that should be everybody, all you should get settled in."

"Who is Trevor?" George asked looking over towards Angela.

Angela laughed a bit, "Trevor is the son of a family friend, he'll be spending the summer vacation with us, I'm sure you both get along great." She pats his shoulder and runs upstairs.

"I guess we should get settled into out rooms," Bailee said to Abigail walking towards the rooms that were on the first floor.

"This is going to be one hell of a vacation," Janet signed softly going to the room that she would be sharing with Cameron. The two didn't exactly get along or liked each other.

The doorbell rang indicating that the last guest has arrived. George walked over towards the door and opened it. Standing on the other side was a male about 6'0, with dark brown hair, and hazel colored eyes. His skin the color of milk chocolate. "You must be Trevor? We are sharing a room just follow me."

"Alrightly," Trevor grabbed his bags and followed George in the house.

 **(Note)**

Instead of making this the party chapter I decided to just have this chapter introducing all the rest of the characters. Hopefully I got them all. If I missed anyone please let me know, and if you don't like the sleeping arrangements that your characters let me know, and I'll change them. Thank you.

 **(Credits)**

Trevor ... Cartoonlover187

Peter Albany ... TCKing12

Abigail Albany ... TCKing12

George Albany ... TCKing12

Cameron Carmichael-Bouchie ... Lilnate03

Cree Carmichael-Bouchie ... LilNate03

John Felix Anthony Bouchie ... LilNate03

Zachary Wehrenberg ... Celrock

Angela Candrall Finster ... Jessica-Senpai

Henry Randall Frumkin ... Jessica-Senpai

Jacqueline Mae Donovan ... Jessica-Senpai

Lydia Rita Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Hunter Ray Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Ian Malcolm pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Janet Marie Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Anderson Prescott Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Cody Joseph DeVille ... Jessica-Senpai

Bailee Kira Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Olive Sandra Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Gabby Connelly ... Jessica-Senpai / Gabe

Dove Connelly ... Jessica-Senpai / Gabe

Constance Pine ... Jessica-Senpai

Jillian-Ray Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Mandy Stewart ... Jessica-Senpai

Matt James Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Tyler Barnett ... Jessica-Senpai

Amos Summers ... Jessica-Senpai

Michael Bradley ... Jessica-Senpai


	3. It Was An Accident (Chpt 1 -02)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **June 2nd, 2032.**

The drive to the beach in the van was a long one, especially with all the people squeezed inside the van. Angela, and all the older teens from the house were going to the beach party with her. They were going to meet her friends there, it was already seven at night and the sun was going to be down by eight or nine. The van parked in the parking lot and Henry hopped out of the driver seat, since he was the oldest he had to drive them to the beach, it was better than having their parents drive them there.

"So, why is throwing this party?" Bailee asked stepping out the van in a baby blue strapless two piece swimsuit. Her blonde hair was out falling down the middle of her back. She removed her glasses and placed them on top of her head.

Angela stepped out after her in a hot pink one piece with her sides showing, "some bitch named Mandy, if you haven't noticed by calling her a bitch I hate her so much." She grabbed her bag from the truck of the van. "But we are here to party and have fu n, I'll probably be ignoring her all night."

"Pumpkin!" Michael shouted out Angela's pet name, walking over towards her direction. He was dressed in simply black, red, and white stripped swim trunk's with his shirt off showing his muscles. "I've been waiting for your beautiful presence," he lifted her off the ground and placed a kiss on her lips.

Angela giggled at her boyfriend's reaction, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs barely touching the ground due to how taller he was compared to her. She decided to just wrap her legs around him and he carried her down to the beach.

Cameron watches the two leave and takes off her sunglasses with a small smirk, "who was that delicious piece of man?" She looked at his back as he carried Angela.

Jillian-Ray hopped out the van, wearing his dark blue swim trunks. He pushed Cameron out his way a bit, "that's Angela's boyfriend Michael, he's a pretty cool guy." He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his bag following them down to the beach.

"Do you think all the boys look like that down here?," Bailee asked looking around the parking lot, noticing a few hot boys, but none of them compared to Michael. "Angela is lucky, her boyfriend looks like a model, coming straight out of a magazine," she sighed softly.

Cameron smirked thinking of a plan to have Michael eating out of her hands. He was just freaking hot, and if he becomes her boyfriend she could show him off to all her friends. She just had to get Angela out of the picture. "She is lucky, but she won't be for long."

Abigail was having trouble getting her bag out of the trunk, "come on." She sighed in frustration.

"Hey, let me get that for you," Amos walked over towards Abigail and helped her take the bag out of the trunk. "Here you go.." his voice trailed off when he looked at her, he could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest. "Ummm...I'm Amos Summers."

Abigail looked at him and blushed a bit, "Abigail Albany, but everyone calls me Abby, ummm..thanks for helping me with my bag." She looked down a bit and walked down the beach with Cameron and Bailee following after her.

"Wow.." Amos said breathlessly. "She's beautiful."

"Who is beautiful?" Gabby asked jealously clear as day in her voice. She never heard Amos call a girl beautiful before, maybe hot or sexy but never beautiful.

Amos jumped a bit from hearing Gabby's voice from behind him, "damn don't scare me like that." He placed his hand over his heart, and looked back towards Abigail. "The girl walking down the beach with the dark purple hair, her name is Abigail isn't that such an amazing name," he walked down the beach with Gabby.

Gabby's eyes landed on Abigail and she couldn't help but hate her right away. "She isn't that pretty, I mean she is alright," she crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe this girl was stealing her man away from her, who was this girl anyway? She can't do that, she can have Amos!

"So, who was that guy that helped with your bag? He was hot," Bailee asked Abigail with a small smirk putting the beach chair down and putting her towel over it. "I seen you blushing when you walked away, what did he say to you?"

Abigail was sitting down on her beach chair with her phone in her hand. She did agree was Bailee, Amos was definitely hot, gorgeous even and the sound of her voice cause her to blush. "Amos, he just helped with my bag and told me his name, I told him mine then walked away, nothing interesting really."

"You like them don't you?" Cameron asked poking her side lightly.

"Like him?" Abigail raised an eyebrow. "I barely know him, I just know his name, he could be a player, even worse a criminal, or he can have a girlfriend, I don't want to be one of them girls."

Janet came walking down, and placed her chair beside Bailee, "you mean you don't want to be Cameron, she will steal anyones boyfriend without a second thought." She took off her sunglasses and put them in her bag and placed on her sunblock.

"It isn't my fault that boys find me attractive," Cameron smirked a bit, and leaned back in her chair.

Bailee rolled her eyes, "you wish, they just find you easy, you probably sleep with anyone that has leg." She stood up from her chair and walked over towards a group of people dancing, to music.

Michael walked over towards Cameron, Abigail, and Janet. "You guys are Angela's friends right? She wanted me to tell you guys to have some fun, dance, drink, anything," he laughed a bit.

 _('This is my chance to have him to myself.')_ Cameron jumped up from her chair and grabbed his arm with hers leaning against him a bit. "I'll have some fun, if you come and have fun with me," she pussed a bit. _('No boy can deny me, I'll have him eating out of my hands.')_

Michael pushed her away from him a bit with a small frown, "I don't think so, how about you go find someone else to have some fun with, I'm unavailable." He looked back at the other two with a smile, "don't be afraid to have some fun and walk to people." He walked away.

"Did he just... I can't believe that just happened," Cameron was blushing a bit in embarrassment, she has never been pushed to the side like that before. The boys normally flirted back, or at least smiled. "Did you see the way he frowned at me? What is wrong with that dick? He must be freaking blind!"

Janet started laughing bending over hold her stomach, "Cameron we aren't in California anymore, boys aren't going to bend over backwards for you here." She stood up from the chair, "come on Abigail, let's go get a beer."

 **(Page divider 01)**

Jillian-Ray was standing against a rock with a beer in his hand looking out at all the people dancing and having fun at the beach. He already had everything planned in the back of his mind, he would get Mandy alone, and makes sure she doesn't mess with his family again. He just had to handle this on his own.

"What are you doing here alone hot stuff?" The girl he's been waiting for approached him with a beer in her hand. "That party is over there you know," she pointed to the people dancing. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail, and she was wearing a red two piece bikini."I'm Mandy, and you are?"

Jillian-Ray looked her up and down, there wasn't anything really special about her. She looked like your regular everyday type of girl. "I'm Jillian-Ray, and I'm not really a party type of person," which was really kind of true, he doesn't like going to parties, unless it was a New York party. "What about you? Why you worried about me?"

Mandy grabbed a piece of her and twirled it around her finger, with a small smirk. "I just noticed you over here alone, and I like it when everyone is having a goodtime at my party," she grabbed his hand. "Come on, dance with me."

"Mhmm...fine," Jillian-Ray chugged the rest of his beer and followed her onto the dance floor. The song that was playing was 'Pony, by Ginuwine'. She had her back pressed against his body, and the two were dancing together, and talking a bit when given the chance.

Angela was watching the two from afar dancing with her boyfriend Michael, instead of her back on him she was facing him. "Seems like it already started, do you think this is a good idea, I know Jillian-Ray and he can be a little bit dangerous."

Michael gently grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. "You shouldn't worry to much, your cousin is simply looking out for you alright? You should be thankful he is getting rid of your bully, especially when I couldn't, I'm your boyfriend I should be able to help."

"Awe, don't worry baby, you did everything that you could, I don't blame you for anything," Angela smiled up at him and placed a sweet small kiss on his lips. "I just need you to be there for me, you don't have to deal with all of my problems, I'm Angelica Pickles daughter damnit, I can handle myself."

Michael couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend, "and I like the fact you can handle yourself, but I want you to know coming to me for help every once in awhile isn't such a big problem." He stopped dancing with her and grabbed her hand locking their fingers. "Promise you'll come for help, I'll help you with anything."

 _(' Let's just hope that isn't anytime soon, Jillian-Ray I trust you not to do anything stupid.')_ Angela nods her head at her boyfriend with a small smile, could she really just ask him for help. She is a really stubborn girl, and she finds it hard to ask people for help when it comes to her own problems. She pulled him closer to herself and placed a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose. She had to find away to allow herself to ask for help.

 _(' All I have to do is get her alone, and take care of business.')_ Jillian-Ray smiled down at Mandy, and stopped dancing leaning close to her ear. "How about we go somewhere private?" he below softly in her ear causing her to giggle a bit. She nods her hand and he grabs her hand walking towards a cave, near the ocean. _('Are girls normally this easy?')_

He looked around to make sure nobody was around before entering the cave, but he didn't notice that his cousin (Angela) was following behind him. He pushed Mandy up against the wall and kissed her neck reaching in the back of his trunk pulling out his gun. _('This should scare her a little.')_

Mandy noticed him pull out the gun from his trunks, and pushed him away. "What the fuck! Are you crazy or something why do you have a gun?."

"I don't know, maybe just to scare you or teach you a lesson for messing with my sweet cousin," Jillian-Ray shrugged his shoulders pointing the gun to her chest. He wasn't planning on shooting her or anything, he just wanted to scare her a bit.

Mandy looked at him in confusion, "cousin ...? You're the bitch Angela's cousin... That bitch fucking dead."

"No you are," he teasingly placed his finger on the trigger.

Angela could stand to listen anymore, and jumped out of her hidi g spot. She needed to stop her cousin from doing something stupid that'll he regret later. "No! Jillian-Ray don't kill her!"

Jillian-Ray accidentally pulled the trigger, due to his cousin scaring him. He shot Mandy right in the chest, it wasn't suppose to happen like this. He was just suppose to scare her, to make sure she won't mess with his cousin. He wasn't suppose to actually shoot her, "I wasn't going to shoot her, look what you made me do!," he shouted at her cousin, he shot her, he had her blood on his hand.

Mandy's body hit the floor, with blood pooling out of her chest. She had died instantly from the shot the went through her chest.

Angela ran over towards Mandy's body, and check for a pulse to indicate she was alive, but she couldn't find any. Not in her neck, or wrist and her heart wasn't beating. "Oh no, she isn't breathing, she is dead, we killed her."

"Why the fuck did you jump out like that Angela! I wasn't going to shoot her you idiot, I fucking killed someone," Jillian-Ray was still in shock that he had shot and killed Mandy. "This wasn't suppose to happen Angela, I was just suppose to scary her, and you came out of nowhere making me shoot her."

"I'm sorry alright, the way you were talking made me believe you was going to kill her asshole," Angela stood up from Mandy's body and pushed his chest. "We have to call the police and tell them it was an accident."

Jillian-Ray glared at his cousin, "you can't be serious, are you fucking dumb or something? I'll be thrown in jail for carrying a gun and using it to threaten her, accident or not!" He placed the gun down the ground, "we have to burry the body, do you have someone you can trust to help us?"

"I don't know, I think Michael can help us," Angela bit her bottom lip.

After finally calming down she went to go get her boyfriend, where she explained everything to him. She didn't want to get her cousin placed in jail for an accident, however hiding it was going to make it just worse. Michael had agreed to helping them hide the body, he said he would do anything for his girlfriend, he was just that much in love with her. After they finished the three of them stood by the rock Jillian-Ray was at earlier.

"We take this shit with us to the grave, we don't tell anyone alright?" Jillian-Ray looked dully at both his cousin and Michael. This is their secret that they couldn't let anyone know, they were going to take this to their resting place, but will it be the simple.

"Okay," Angela and Michael agreed. They would be in big trouble it anyone found out about this.

 **(Page divider 02)**

 **June 18th, 2032.**

"Get out the fucking bathroom!," Janet yelled banging on the bathroom door, the same one she was sharing with Cameron. "You've been in there for an hour already, I have to get in at sometime," she groaned in frustration.

The bathroom door beside Janet's and Cameron's opened and Bailee stepped out, "you can use this one, Abigial around d took a shower before I did." She smiled and walked to her to finish getting ready.

Janet couldn't help but smile, "thank you so much Bailee, I love you so much." She entered the bathroom shutting a d locking the door behind herself. She was happy, that them two bathrooms were next to each or she'll be probably waiting for another hour.

Trevor was in the kitchen sitting down at the table with George, Peter, Zack, and Henry. "Did you guys catch that game last night?" he asked trying to strike up conversation with the others.

"How could any possible miss it? Did you see Mark go for the three pointer?" Henry asked with excitement.

Zack nodded his head with a small laugh, "that shot was clean nothing but net." He grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip.

"I swear he is the best on the team! He can dunk and shot from the three point line," Trevor shakes his head finishing his cereal. He stands up and washed his dish. "They better not trade him or the team will go down the drain."

"Unless they trade him with Jackson, that'll be an undefeated team, but I rather the two play for the same team," Henry commented. "Do you watch basketball Mr. Albany?"

Peter shook his head, "basketball isn't really my thing, I can say that I'm more into a simple game of golf or relaxing game of poker." He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Basically things that'll put you to sleep dad?," George asked with a small laugh. He got up from his chair and left the room to take a shower and get dressed.

Bailee jumped down on Abigail's bed and watched her brush her hair up into a ponytail. "So, have you talked to Mr. Amos since the party a few days ago?"

Abigail couldn't help but blush at the sound of his name, "yes, I talked to him a few time actually, I'm going to the movies with him today." He had asked her on a date yesterday and she happily agreed, he seemed like such a sweet person. "Do you think long distance relationships work? I mean if we start dating should I dump him before I leave?"

Bailee shrugged her shoulders, "I have experience with long distance relationships, if you guys like each a lot why not give long distance a try?." This was the first time she since Abigail nervous about dating someone, long distance relationships barely worked in this generation. "Some just don't work, and others do."

"Thanks that helps a lot," Abigail sighed and rolled her eyes before sitting down on her bed to place her shoes on. "I just hope this date go well, I really like him, and I do want to be his girlfriend, but at the same time I don't want to rush anything."

"What are you twelve years old, you don't want to rush anything?" Cameron laughed walking into the room. "If you don't rush thing he won't like and just push along to get with other girl, so you think your special? All boys want one thing."

Bailee looked at Cameron and rolled her eyes. "No all the boys you hangout with want one thing, Amos seems different like a gentlemen, don't worry to much Abigail."

"Just wait and see, you'll realize I'm right, I mean you aren't that cute why else would he want to date you?" Cameron smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder, leaving the room.

"Has she looked in the mirror lately? She looks like a troll," Abigail glared at the door she just left out of causing Bailee to laugh at her comments. "I'm not listening to her, Amos is different I know he is and I can't wait to prove her wrong."

"She is probably still made at the fact Michael is loyal to Angela and keeps denying her flirting," Bailee laughed removing herself from Abigail's bed. "She needs to find her a boyfriend, and get over herself."

 **(Credits)**

Trevor ... Cartoonlover187

Peter Albany ... TCKing12

Abigail Albany ... TCKing12

George Albany ... TCKing12

Cameron Carmichael-Bouchie ... Lilnate03

Cree Carmichael-Bouchie ... LilNate03

John Felix Anthony Bouchie ... LilNate03

Zachary Wehrenberg ... Celrock

Angela Candrall Finster ... Jessica-Senpai

Henry Randall Frumkin ... Jessica-Senpai

Jacqueline Mae Donovan ... Jessica-Senpai

Lydia Rita Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Hunter Ray Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Ian Malcolm pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Janet Marie Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Anderson Prescott Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Cody Joseph DeVille ... Jessica-Senpai

Bailee Kira Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Olive Sandra Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Gabby Connelly ... Jessica-Senpai / Gabe

Dove Connelly ... Jessica-Senpai / Gabe

Constance Pine ... Jessica-Senpai

Jillian-Ray Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Mandy Stewart ... Jessica-Senpai

Matt James Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Tyler Barnett ... Jessica-Senpai

Amos Summers ... Jessica-Senpai

Michael Bradley ... Jessica-Senpai


	4. Guilt & Semi Terrible Date (Chpt 1 - 03)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **June 18th, 2032.**

The guilt was eating Angela alive as she laid down on her bed looking up at the ceiling. It's been exactly sixteen days since they had buried Mandy at the beach. Sixteen days ago, she did something she never thought she'd do in a million years. She had almost let it slip out at the dinner table, but Jillian-Ray immediately covered it up staring at her with a glare. She couldn't help it, how could she keep something this big a secret.

A soft knock came to her door,she rolled over onto her side and looked at the door. "Come in," she watched as the door opened and her boyfriend walked in. "Michael what are you doing in here? If my dad catches you he is going to kill you."

"Don't worry, he was the one who allowed me to come in," Michael shut the door behind himself and laid down on the bed beside Angela. He looked around the room and laughed a bit, "loving the piglet wallpaper, for such a tough girl you have such a girly room."

Angela blushed in embarrassment, and hits his arm, "s-shut up, I just don't have enough time to change my room." She couldn't believe the first time he was in the room, she still had the piglet wallpaper, she had gotten rid of the toy box a few days ago giving it to Gabby's little sister Dove. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Michael sighed softly a small frown adoring his face, "I'm feeling really guilty for what we did sixteen days ago, I feel like I have to tell someone, so I came here to tell you, maybe it will help."

Angela glanced over at him with a sad look, she felt horrible for getting him involved in this crazy mess. It wasn't his fault, it was both hers and Jillian-Ray's - his for bring a gun and hers for jumping to conclusion and thinking her cousin was capable of murder, she should've knew better.

"Tell me," she whispers laying her head down on his chest. "Tell me, I'm listening, I'm always here to listen to you Michael."

Michael took a deep breath, closing his eyes before releasing the breath his was holding."I help my girlfriend and her cousin bury a body due to an accident, I would do any for my Pumpkin, and I hope that proved to her no matter what I'm on her side all the way," he opened his eyes and glanced down at his girlfriend who was laying on him. "I love her so much, and I would never do anything that'll get her in trouble and I plan on taking this secret to my grave."

"I'm so sorry Michael, I didn't mean to get you involved," Angela's voice was a little unsteady, and her eyes swelled up with tears. "I just wish I haven't jumped out like that, I can't believe I thought my own cousin would even think about killing someone."

"Pumpkin, please don't blame yourself for this okay? I'm happy you got me involved I don't want any secrets between the two of us," he kissed the top of her head, and held her tight in his arms. "I hate it when you cry,please stop crying pumpkin."

Jillian-Ray was downstairs in the indoor pool area, chilling on the side of it with his feet in the water. He still couldn't get over the fact that he killed someone, he was no better than his father. Who was doing eight years for attempted murder. He had actually killed someone, he promised here myself that he would end up like his father, but he was worse than him - he was a monster.

"Damn!," he shouted putting his head in his hand allowing the tears to fall down his cheeks. The guilt was eating away at him, he just wanted to drown himself for his sins. This was such a big deal, he promised his mother that he wouldn't follow in his fathers footsteps, that he'll stay on the right pathway. "I'm so sorry mom..."

"Why are you apologizing to your mother?" Cameron's voice came from behind him. She came down there to get away from the others, but she didn't know that Jillian-Ray would be down here. "Did you do something bad that you have to ask your mommy for forgiveness?"

Jillian-Ray sighed heavily, this would be the perfect time that Cameron showed up - note the sarcasm. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, and cupped water in his hand and put it in his face to mask his tears. "What are you doing down here? Didn't you have to be a troublemaker somewhere else?"

"I just finished being one, I came down here to be alone believe it or not," Cameron answered sadly taking off her shoes and sits down beside Jillian-Ray putting her feet in the water. "Seems like everyone here hates me, I may seem strong, and ignore them, but I'm still human."

Jillian-Ray couldn't help but notice the sadness in Cameron's voice. He looked over towards her, she held a frown on her lips, and her eyes were forced on the water. "I don't hate you, but I think everyone hate you because you're a bitch to them, you kind of give them a reason to hate you," he can kind of understand her.

People where he lived don't like him very much either, and it wasn't because he was a jerk to them. They hated him due to his father, with him going to jail and everything. It was like they judged him, before they got to know him, saying he'll end up just like his father behind his back. They were right, he had ended up just like his father. He still couldn't get over the fact, he'll be joining his father in jail soon, and he might get life, or even death.

"I can't help it that I'm a bitch, I get it from my mother what can I say?" Cameron shrugged her shoulders. "They should be able to...w-wait did you just say you didn't hate me?," she asked him in confusion, blinking a few times.

"Mhmm, I don't hate you, do you have to get your ears clean?," he asked with a smirk, leaning closer to her, grabbing her ear. "Shall I check to see if you have earwax, that'll be gross if you did," he teased her smiling a bit.

Cameron's cheeks started to turn a light pink color, she moved back from him and cleared her throat. "You don't have to check my ear, I clean them all the time after showering," she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't know why she started blushing when he got closer to her. "If it means anything, I don't hate you either." _('Why is he suddenly cute?')_

"Nope, it doesn't mean anything, I honestly don't care if you hate me or not," he shrugged his shoulders moving away from her, with a small smile. It was kind of true, he didn't care if people hated him,since it was such a normal thing. "Are you good at keeping secrets?"

 _('I take that back, he isn't cute he is just a jerk.')_ She gave him an annoyed look before looking back down at the water, "depends on what the secret is, don't tell me your a serial killer, and your going to kill me right here, right now."

Jillian-Ray flinched a bit at her joke, and forced a little laugh. It wasn't like she knew about what happen, but her saying that made all the guilt come rushing back. "No, that isn't the secret, my father is in jail and I haven't told anyone yet, it taking a be toll on my mother, she is hurting I side," he signed softly. _('And if she had to visit her son in jail it'll just kill her.')_

"What is your father in jail for?" Cameron asked with a frown bringing her knees towards her chest. "Did he do something really bad?"

 _('Should I tell her? Can I trust her to keep this a secret?')_ Jillian-Ray took a deep breath before speaking, "my father went to jail for attempted murder, he tired to kill my mother when he came home from work after getting drunk, he was a bartender, until he was arrested, I wasn't home that day, I was visiting my grandparents for the weekend, but I wish I was there to defend my mother that night, if the neighbors didn't call the police she most likely would've been dead." He placed his head in his hands, and held back his tears he hasn't told anyone about this. "I don't know how to feel about my dad anymore, how would you feel about your father if he tried to kill your mother?"

Cameron was in complete shock as she listened to his heart breaking story, she couldn't help the tears that was rolling down her cheeks. If her father tried to kill her mother, she'd most likely hate him for the rest of her and his life. She placed on hand on Jillian-Ray's back.

"I can't hate him, no matter how much I try, I should hate him shouldn't I? I should hate him like I'm hating myself at this very moment," Jillian-Ray confessed with a small chuckle. He did hate himself, he hated himself for killing that girl, for killing Mandy. He was just like him, yet he couldn't hate him like he was hating himself.

 _('What does he mean like he hates himself?)_ Cameron looked at him in confusion trying to figure out what he meant when he mentioned hating himself. Why would he possible be hating him? Hating himself because he wasn't there for his mother?

 **(Page divider 01)**

Abigail looked at herself in the mirror and flattened down the flower pattern shirt she was wearing, and tucked it into her high-waisted black skinny jeans. She looked down at her feet, which had white vans on them, her hair was down in a French braid that was a little pass her shoulders. She didn't have on much makeup, just red lipstick and mascara, and she had on a black choker lace necklace. If she had to get a grade on her outfit it would be an A+. She turned and faced Bailee.

"How do I look? Do you think Amos would like this outfit?" She asked with a nervous smile. She was about to go on her date with Amos in about an half an hour. She wanted to make sure anything was perfect for her date tonight.

Bailee looked up from the book that she was reading and looked over towards Abigail, she took in her outfit and gave her a small smile. "I think he is going to love it, but Abigail you should be dressing for yourself not to impress some guy," she looked back at her book.

"But Bailee, its my first date in three years,and the last date when I was thirteen was just sad," Abigail said falling backwards on the her bed. This was her first date in three years, and she wanted to make sure everything worked out. She didn't want to embarrass herself. "I want him to ask me to be his girlfriend at the end of this, and I want to prove Cameron wrong, that he is a gentleman, and wants to date me because of my personality."

Bailee rolled her eyes, and picked up her pillow throwing it at Abigail, "listen real closely, this date is going to go perfect, you wanna know why? Because your such a wonderful person, and any boy would be lucky enough to have you! Do you understand?"

"Yes!," Abigail nods her head in determination. She was going to make sure that Amos wanted her at the end of the night, and she wasn't going to hold anything back. She was going to act like herself this entire date. She was going to pick out the most romantic movie for this date.

George opens the door and sticks his head inside a bit, "your date is downstairs."

Abigail quickly stood from the bed, and stood straight as an arrow, awkwardly. "Alright,I'll be on my way now, wish me luck." She walked out the room, and walked into the living room, where her date was waiting. When her eyes landed on Amos she couldn't help but blush.

Amos was dressed up nice for this date, with blue skinny jeans cuffed up a bit at the ends. A black button up shirt, that he tucked in his jeans, with black vans on his feet. He has a sliver Rolex watch on his left wrist, and diamond studded earrings in both ears. "Are you ready?"

"Mhmm," Abigail nodded walking closer to him, taking his hand into her locking their fingers. "You look really handsome."

"Thanks you," Amos chuckled a bit, he looked over Abigail she looked wonderful. "You look absolutely stunning, gorgeous."

Peter cleared his throat getting their attention. "I want her home no later than ten o'clock, if you're late forget about taking her out anywhere else, do you hear me?"

"Peter loosen up, our daughter isn't a baby anymore, she is growing up," Jacqueline laughed softly from beside her husband and place a small kiss on his cheek. "She is groaning up, you'll have to let her go sometime."

Peter couldn't help but sigh, Abigail was his little princess. And even though he hated it one day she'll be leaving them, "I just can't help it Honey, she is my little princess."

"I know sweetie," Jacqueline smiled rubbing his arms. She looked over towards her daughter and Amos. "Have fun on your little date, and Abigail please behave yourself, which means no drinking, no sex, no another that can cause teen pregnancy, and you I suggest you keep the thing in your pants or I'll be setting it on fire,do you hear me?"

Amos flinched a bit and stood up straight, "yes ma'am, I will give your daughter nothing but respect, and I'll have her home before ten o'clock sir." He grabbed Abigail's hand and walked out the door.

Once they were out Abigail decided to speak up; "sorry about my parents their a little crazy."

"Don't be sorry, you're people are just over protective of you, I hope you don't mind that this is a double date with my friend Tyler, and some girl he likes named Sasha Jacobs or something like that," Amos shrugged his shoulders going to the car, he opened the door for Abigail, before getting in himself.

They walked into the movie theater, looking for Amos friend Tyler and his date Sasha. It was long until they found them waiting by the ticket booth, talking to each other about who knows what. Abigail had a terrible feeling about this girl upon meeting her, like she was going to be trouble. She just hoped this girl doesn't ruin her date.

Sasha is a pretty light skin mixed girl, with long purplish red hair that reached the middle of her back - which she had done in beautiful curls. She has brown eyes, the color of milk chocolate, with a little too much eyeliner, and red lipstick, a shade or two darker than Abigail's. She was dressed in a black crop top with the words "I'm the baddest" printed in gold in the middle. With a pair of black leggings and black boots.

"Damn, we've been waiting for you two allz day, like I'm tryna get up in this place and watch this damn movie already," Sasha said with an attitude, she rolled her eyes giving Abigail a dirty look.

Abigail was taken back by the looks this girl was giving her, she didn't even know her. She decided to ignore her and looked over towards Tyler, "you must be Tyler, I'm Abigail."

"I know who you are, Amos talks about you all the time it's absolutely crazy," Tyler tried with a hearty laugh, and gently took her hand shaking it in greeting. Sasha grabbed his arm and pulled him away from her. "So, what movie are we watching?" Tyler asked.

"How about something romantic?" Abigail suggested with a small blush, glancing over towards Amos.

"A romance hell nah, I'm not sitting through such a boring ass movie," Sasha complained with her arms crossed over her chest.

Abigail was starting to grow impatient with this bitches attitude. "How about you go watch some other movie then huh? If I want to watch a fucking romance with my date I will be doing that, you aren't my date alright?" she growled moving closer to Sasha.

"Okay," Amos grabbed his dates arm. "We are going to watch a romance, you two can do whatever the hell she wants to do," he moved over towards the ticket booth. "Im sorry about that, I didn't know that his date would be a bitch."

Abigail shakes her head, it wasn't like she didn't deal with girls like her back at home. She was use to girls acting like a bitch, when their nothing but scared little girls. "Don't worry to much about it alright? I'm perfectly fine, it isn't the first time I had to deal with a bitch."

 **(Page divider 02)**

After visiting his girlfriend, Michael went home to his empty house like always. His parents were always working, it started happening when they finished moved to Florida, they would leave for hours, weeks, months even. Just leaving him enough money to survive, that's all he need really. It was different when he was living in Texas. They barely left the house, and he would spend most of his to.e with them, either watching TV or having family game night.

Michael dropped down on the couch, and flipped to the new channel. Ever since that day at the beach, his been watching the news all day, wondering if the found Mandy's body. But nothing came up, not until today.

( _"The body of seventeen year old Mandy Kristine Stewart was found this morning at eight o'clock, at the beach, it seemed she was shot in the chest once...the family of the teenage girl is shocked that their daughter has been murder. The police will be asking kids that showed up to her party the night June 2nd, if they know anything about it.")_ The news lady's voice came through Michael's TV.

Michael's heart stopped dead in his chest,they found the body. He was going to have to lie to the police about what happened that night. Is he ready for that? He had to prepare himself for this. If one wrong thing slipped out of his mouth it was automatic game over.

 **(Credits)**

Trevor ... Cartoonlover187

Peter Albany ... TCKing12

Abigail Albany ... TCKing12

George Albany ... TCKing12

Cameron Carmichael-Bouchie ... LilNate03

Cree Carmichael-Bouchie ... LilNate03

John Felix Anthony Bouchie ... LilNate03

Sasha Jacobs ... (LilNate03

Zachary Wehrenberg ... Celrock

Angela Candrall Finster ... Jessica-Senpai

Henry Randall Frumkin ... Jessica-Senpai

Jacqueline Mae Donovan ... Jessica-Senpai

Lydia Rita Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Hunter Ray Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Ian Malcolm pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Janet Marie Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Anderson Prescott Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Cody Joseph DeVille ... Jessica-Senpai

Bailee Kira Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Olive Sandra Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Gabby Connelly ... Jessica-Senpai / Gabe

Dove Connelly ... Jessica-Senpai / Gabe

Constance Pine ... Jessica-Senpai

Jillian-Ray Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Mandy Stewart ... Jessica-Senpai

Matt James Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Tyler Barnett ... Jessica-Senpai

Amos Summers ... Jessica-Senpai

Michael Bradley ... Jessica-Senpai


	5. Oh No! She Deserved It! (Chpt 1 - 04)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **June 18th, 2032.**

A loud banging noise came on the door of the Finster residents at 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Coming!," Angelica yelled marching over towards the door. Who in there right mind would bang on the door like this at 4 in the afternoon. She opened the door only to be greeted by two police officers. "What can I do you two officers for?"

The first officer looked at her with his intense icy blue eyes, his jet black hair was slicked back with either gel or moose. He gave her a small smile, showing his perfect row of white teeth. "I'm officer Ronnie, and this is my partner officer Brown," he pointed to his less attractive partner.

Officer Brown is a short fat white male with curl dark brown hair, and dark green eyes. He had a mustache on his face that looked like a rats tail, and he smelled like he hasn't showered in a few days. He smiled showing his rotten teeth, and winked at Angelica.

Angelica shivered in disgust nearly vomiting on the floor. Did this guy just wink at her? That was fucking gross. "Are you here you question me about hitting that lady's car? It was an accident I swear," to hell it was an accident, that bitch called her a slut and took her parking spot.

"That isn't the case ma'am, we are here to question a few of the kids that was at Mandy's party a few days ago on the 2nd of June," Officer Ronnie said with a small frown. "Mandy was found dead this morning, and we want to know if your daughter or the friends she arrived with seen anything."

Angelica gasped at the news, it was horrible. She knew Mandy's parents, - Timothy Stewart and Paula Bell-Stewart. They were both really nice people, and this loss most be hurting them. "Please do come in officer, you can talk to my daughter and the others, I'm sure they'll be happy to help you out."

"Thank you ma'am," Officer Brown said looking Angelica up and down. "Do you get yourself a husband ma'am."

Angelica looked at him in complete disgust and disinterest. "Yes I do have a husband officer grossness, I mean officer Brown, he is actually upstairs waiting for me at this very moment," she turned on her heel and walked upstairs, to get the children.

The first to come downstairs was Bailee, she was dressed in a short sleeve pink shirt dress with black boots, a black choker necklace around her hair was tied in a ponytail. She took a seat down on the opposite couch off the officers.

"Alright, Miss. Bailee Wehrenberg, how long have you known the victim Mandy Stewart?" Officer Ronnie asked getting straight down to business.

"I don't know her at all officers, I just went to party because my cousin Angela invited me," Bailee answered calmly crossing her legs showing them off a little to officer Ronnie. She did have a thing for older men, and he was looking good unlike his partner.

Officer Brown started writing down what she was saying. "Did you see the victim at all that night?"

Bailee nodded her head ,"I did she here that night, she was sucking faces with some blonde head dude that night, and I seen her again talking to Angela's cousin Jillian-Ray, they even danced a little."

Officer Ronnie smirked a little looking at Bailee's leg, he licked his lips slowly and looked into her dark brown eyes with his seductive icy blue ones. "They danced you say? And this blonde dude who was he exactly?"

"I asked around a little that night, found out it was her boyfriend's best friend, she gets around if you know what I mean, it's possible her boyfriend murder her," Bailee shrugged her shoulders noticing the way officer Ronnie was looking at her. "If you have anymore questions, I'll happily answer them."

"No, we're done, but you should give us your number just in case," officer Ronnie slid the notepad and pen towards her, and grabbed it when she walked away. "Alright, bring in Mr. Jillian-Ray Pickles."

Jillian-Ray sighed softly before entering the living room, he sat down where Bailee was sitting early. He looked at the officers, to say he was nervous is an understatement. He was creasing out, they was going to find out that he killed Mandy. They had found the murder weapon, that's because he took it with him, it was his father's after all.

Officer Brown looked at the notes that he took when Bailee was talking. "Alright Mr. Jillian-Ray, little Missy tells us that you shared a dance with Mandy the night of the murder, what is your relationship with her?"

"I have no type of relationship with her sir, I only knew her for a day, she was the one who asked me to dance, she was a really beautiful girl, why would I deny a dance," Jillian-Ray stated calmer than he attended. "We did talk for a bit, she said she wanted everyone at the party to have fun."

Officer Brown raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You weren't haven't a fun time at the party?" he asked.

Jillian-Ray shook his head in response.

"Why weren't you having a good time?," Officer Ronnie asked leaning forward slightly, he glared at Jillian-Ray finding something strange about him. However, he couldn't put his finger on it. "Why even go to the party?"

Jillian-Ray noticed the glare he was getting from him, but he ignored it staring at fatty. "Parties aren't really my thing you see, I only went because of my cousin , she was friends with Mandy, and she really wanted me to go and meet her friend." He looked over towards officer Ronnie, "if you want to question anyone it should be that boyfriend of hers, he has plenty motives to kill her, one being I seen her making out with some blonde head dude at the party, and another one after that, she's a cheater is that either reason for him to go ape shit crazy and murder her."

Office Ronnie carefully looked at him before looking away, "alright, that'll be enough questioning." He looked over towards Angelica with a small smile, "sorry to have bother you, have a wonderful day." He glances over towards Bailee with a smirk before leaving with his fat partner.

Bailee walked over towards Jillian-Ray, "do you really think her boyfriend killed her over a jealously rage?"

"Of course, he'll we bond to lose it one of these days," he lied through his teeth. He couldn't let them know the truth, he doesn't think they'll be able to handle it. "Can we not talk about this? I just want to forget about this entire thing," he walked upstairs.

Bailee watched him with suspicious eyes. _('What are you hiding Jillian-Ray? I know you were the last person she was with that night...did you kill her?')_ She sighed heavily, and walked back into the kitchen where Angela was sitting.

"Angela, I think Jillian-Ray knows something about Mandy's murder," Bailee said going to the refrigerator grabbed the bag of grapes. "He just lied to me, and I know he was the last person with Mandy that night."

Angela started choking on her milk she was drinking. "That's ridiculous Bailee, you really think that Jillian-Ray knows something about Mandy's murder?," she looked at her glass of milk.

Bailee shrugged her shoulders and placed the grape in a mug. "I don't know, he's been acting kind of strange since he came back from the party that night, and I totally lied to the police for him, telling them she was sucking faces with some blonde dude, Jillian-Ray had to play along or they'll know I've lied."

"I don't think Jillian-Ray is acting strange," Angela sipped her milk, she looked at her cousin with a small smirk. "Awe, you lied for him do you have a crush on him Bailee, that's just the cutest thing in the world."

"What!? I don't have a crush on him," Bailee shouted with a small blush on her cheeks. _('I don't like him! I lied to the police because I had to right?...do I like him? Oh gosh I don't know, but I only like older men, how could I possible like Jillian-Ray.')_ She placed her hands over her warm cheeks, "I don't like him."

Angela started laughing when she noticed Bailee's blush. "You do like him, awe that's cute, Bailee has a crush on Jillian-Ray."

"I don't!" Bailee shouted, her entire face turning pink. She couldn't believe she has a crush on Jillian-Ray, why else would she lie for him? That was a strange thing for her to do. "Just leave me alone alright?," she grabbed her mug filled of grapes and stormed out the kitchen.

 **(Page divider 01)**

"Do you want some popcorn?" Amos asked taking his wallet out his pocket. After getting two tickets the two walked to the snack corner. "You can get anything you want."

"Mhmm," Abigail kneel down towards the junk food seeing what they had. She wants something sweet but not chocolate. She stood up and smiled to the girl behind the counter ,"can get the blue, and pink bag of skittles, with a small popcorn and medium root beer soda."

Amos couldn't help but smile at what she order, most girls only get a diet coke, claiming they're on a diet. "Can I get larger nachos, with a large coke soda, and a bag of gumny worms," he takes the money on the counter and waited for their order.

"I hope you don't mind I picked a romance," Abigail speak softly playing with her fingers, a blush on her cheeks. "I should've picked a different movie, maybe a horror or an action flim."

Amos places his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his chest. "Don't worry about it, I don't mind watching a romance, when my friends drag me here that's all they want to watch, even Tyler, he is annoying honestly."

"Alright," She mumbled and turned around grabbing her snacks off the counter. She took her soda and popcorn, "ready to go."

"Mhmm," Amos grabbed his things, and followed his date to their theater number.

 **(Page divider 02)**

Ian was sitting in the backyard alone with his camera in his hands. He hasn't really been hanging out with his cousins and friends much. After the party he ditched them to focus more on his photography, especially since he wanted to bring something home to show his teacher, she said he had really good talent. He poked the camera towards the house, in the window to the storage room.

In the camera Jillian-Ray suddenly appeared, he seemed to be looking for something. Ian mindlessly started taking shoots even when he pulled out the gun from a box on the top shelf, and place it in his pocket. He lowered the camera, and looked at the pictures that he collected. _('Why does Jillian-Ray have a gun?')_

"Ian! What are you doing out her alone?," Anderson asked walking over towards his cousin. "You've been missing lately, we tried to find you to invite you to this amazing pizza place down the street, but we couldn't find you."

Ian saved the pictures, and turned off his camera looking over towards his cousin. "I've been busying taking pictures, I just got back home from the beach actually," he glanced at his cousin before standing up, and walking with him back in the house.

"Did you hear about what happened? They found the dead body of the girl Mandy, and she was shot in the chest murder the night of the party, the music was too loud that's why no body heard the gun shot," Anderson explained the situation. "The police were over here earlier, questioning everyone or whatever."

"You don't say," Ian mumbled with a small frown. _('Is that why Jillian-Ray had that gun? I did see him with Mandy the night of the party.')_ "Who do they think killed her?"

"I don't know, but Bailee and Jillian-Ray was pointing fingers at her boyfriend, I heard that she was a cheater, and slept with his best friend and the entire football team," Anderson walked into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. "And Bailee was flirting with on of the cop's," he rolled his eyes.

 _('Bailee and Jillian-Ray was blaming the boyfriend...? Could they both be working together and trying to cover for each other..? I can't let the police find these pictures, but I don't want to delete them just in case.')_ Ian watched Anderson make himself a sandwich, "Andy, did you see anything that night of the party, that'll might connect someone to the crime?"

Anderson tilted his head slightly to the side, spreading the mustard on his bread. "I don't think I remember seeing anyone with her that night, I was really paying much attention to her, I was busy dancing with this one girl that had some nice boobs."

 _('Are all straight males easily distracted by boobs, but its good he didn't see Jillian-Ray with Mandy that night.')_ Ian rolled his eyes, and turned on his camera taking a picture of his cousin making a sandwich. "So, female boobs weaken you? It that why you get a boner when we watch movies with female breast all over the place?," he teases him.

"What!? s-shut up, that only happened once," Anderson sulked, and finished making his sandwich. That was the most embarrassing day of his life, it was because he was going through puberty, and strange things were happening to his body. "I blame that on puberty!"

 _(' puberty? yeah right.')_ Ian chuckled and left the kitchen.

Jillian-Ray stuffed the gun into his jacket pocket, he had to get rid of the gun. He had to make sure the police weren't going to find it anywhere. "That's it I'm going to throw it in the bottom of the lake, let's hope they don't go searching for it there," he sighed softly.

"What are you throwing in the bottom of the lake? And who do you hope don't go looking for it?" Cameron's voice came from the hallways outside of the storage room. She noticed that after the police left he was acting a bit strange, she followed him around.

"Are you following me or something,?" Jillian-Ray asked walking out of the room. He looked over towards Cameron with a small glare, why the hell was she following him around. "And nothing it isn't any of your business, now if you excuse me I have to go do something," he walked pass her.

Cameron grabbed his arm stopping him from going any further, "Jillian-Ray, you've been acting really strange lately, you're hiding things in the storage room, what do you have in your pocket?." She seen him place something in his pocket, she wanted to know exactly what is was.

"Its none of your fucking business," he pulled his arm from her hold, and left the hallway. _('Damnit! Why can't she just leave me alone and let me handle my own problems. I have to throw this gun away.')_ He looked around before leaving the house, he walked down the pathway, ignoring Bailee and Janet who were walking up the pathway going into the house. He hit the sidewalk and started running down the street, he had to hurry and get rid of it.

Jillian-Ray stopped at the lake that wasn't far from Angela's house. He pulled the gun out of his pocket throwing it into the lake. He was sure the police think he has something to do with the murder of Mandy. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out seeing that he got a text message from Michael.

 _(From Michael:_

 _Police came to the house today, and asked a few questions, I told them I didn't see anything. I won't be telling them anything else, but they seem to think I have something to do with the case. If they want to talk to you again, tell them you won't talk without your lawyer present, if you don't have one I'm pretty sure they'll give you one.)_

He just stared at the text message, was this what he father had to go through? He glanced at the lake before turning around and walking away. He was exhausted, he couldn't handle this anymore.

 _(To Michael:_

 _I don't know how much longer I can hold on Michael, I just got rid of the gun,and I think Cameron knows something is going on...what should I do?)_

 **(Page divider 03)**

 _'Dear Diary,_

 _That bitch of my cousin Mandy was found dead this morning, do I care? Of course I don't I hate that bitch with a deep pleasure. She use to kick me around, told me I wasn't good enough, and she finally got what she deserved. When they found the killer, I'll give that person a huge thank you! It was finally my turn to take over her position. I only pretend to cry in front of my parents and aunt and uncle, and of course in front of the police so they won't think I had something to do with the murder. Which I didn't of course, killing someone just wasn't my cup of tea, I'd most likely hire someone from the outside to take care of that bitch. Do I know who her killer was? Nope. But I wished I did, I'd give them a huge hug whether it was male or female. You know she flirted a lot with my ex boyfriend Michael. We dated when I was in Texas two years ago for a family vacation, I never thought he'd come live up here in Florida, and start dating that Angela chick. Life isn't fucking fair, I had him finish and that girl stole him away. I wish someone would kill that bitch,and she can rot along with my useless whore of a cousin Mandy. Anyway, I'm done writing in this lame ass thing._

 _~ sincerely,_

 _Lace Walkins'_

 **(Credits)**

Trevor ... Cartoonlover187

Peter Albany ... TCKing12

Abigail Albany ... TCKing12

George Albany ... TCKing12

Cameron Carmichael-Bouchie ... Lilnate03

Cree Carmichael-Bouchie ... LilNate03

John Felix Anthony Bouchie ... LilNate03

Sasha Jacobs ... LilNate03

Lace Walkins ... LilNate03

Zachary Wehrenberg ... Celrock

Angela Candrall Finster ... Jessica-Senpai

Henry Randall Frumkin ... Jessica-Senpai

Jacqueline Mae Donovan ... Jessica-Senpai

Lydia Rita Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Hunter Ray Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Ian Malcolm pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Janet Marie Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Anderson Prescott Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Cody Joseph DeVille ... Jessica-Senpai

Bailee Kira Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Olive Sandra Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Gabby Connelly ... Jessica-Senpai / Gabe

Dove Connelly ... Jessica-Senpai / Gabe

Constance Pine ... Jessica-Senpai

Jillian-Ray Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Mandy Stewart ... Jessica-Senpai

Matt James Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Tyler Barnett ... Jessica-Senpai

Amos Summers ... Jessica-Senpai

Michael Bradley ... Jessica-Senpai


	6. What Do You Mean! I Can (Chpt 1 - 05)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **June 22nd, 2032.**

 _('Its been four days since I disposed of the gun, and the guilt is still eating me alive. Cameron had been hounding me with a ton of question, I just simply ignore them.')_ Jillian-Ray sighed softly getting up from the bed he has been laying on. It been four days since the police had came, since he got rid of the gun, and he was exhausted. "Can you turn down that damn video game?"

"Sorry," Matt grumble, he takes the remote off the nightstand and turns down the volume on the TV. "You're never in here anyway? Why pick today to be here?"

"Because, I have nothing to do and I'm way to tired to do anything," he grabbed his covers and tossed them over his body laying on his side, staring at the wall. "Why aren't you out making friends or something? It vacation go get a summer girlfriend."

Matt rolled his eyes at the thought of leaving he games, "I don't need a summer girlfriend, unless she was a gamer chick, dude them girls are hot." He sighed softly picturing a gamer girl with big boobs. "Beside I meet a shit ton of girls over gaming matches."

"Girls that are probably super old dudes trying to kidnap you," Jillian-Ray commented from underneath his covers. He couldn't believe his little cousin found games more interesting than the hot girls walking around this place. "How about we hangout today, go down to the arcade."

"You actually want to hang out with me?" Matt asked in shock. He never had one of his older cousin to ask him to hangout.

Jillian-Ray removed the covers from his head, and stared at his cousin with a small smile, "of course, Matt, you're my cousin why wouldn't I want to hangout with you?." He rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed. "I'm going to get into the shower first, when I get out your better be ready."

He walked out the room shutting the door behind himself, he walked down the hall with his hands in his pajama pants pockets. When he was going down the hallway, Michael and Trevor were both coming up, seeming to be in a deep conversation. "Hey, what you two up to?"

"Today is a very special day for Trevor here," Michael smirked placing his arm around his shoulder. "His girlfriend is coming for the vacation, and we are planning something amazing today, you want to help out?." He honestly just wanted to forget about the entire Mandy thing and move on, that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Sorry guys no can do, I'm going to the arcade with Matt today, promised him," Jillian-Ray shrugged his shoulders and walked over towards the two patting Trevor's back. "Good luck though, I hope you two have a fun time today."

Trevor laughed softly, and hit his arm lightly ,"no problem dude, you already know we are going to have a fun time, just make sure you come back to meet her alright?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world dude," Jillian-Ray laughed walking back down the hall towards the bathroom he had to share with Matt. He slipped inside and shut & locked the door behind himself. He walked over towards the shower and turned it on. His phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled the phone out, and stared at the message.

 _(From Unknown:_

 _I know what you did...do you think you can get away with it? *Photos Attachment*_

 _-A)_

Jillian-Ray looked at the message in confusion, who the hell was A? Was this pretty little lairs or something? He rolled his eyes and clicked on the photos that were attached to the message. His heart literally dropped out of chest, it was pictures of him taking the gun out of the box in the storage room.

 _(To Unknown:_

 _Who is this?)_

 _(From Unknown:_

 _Your worst fucking nightmare, if you don't want these pictures leaked, you need to get rid of someone for me, or the cops will have these pictures,and will have the location of the gun._

 _-A)_

This person wanted him to get rid of someone? Who exactly could it be. He placed his back against the wall, he had to do it, this person had proof he had the gun, and knew where it was hidden.

 _(To Unknown:_

 _Who exactly do I need to get rid of?)_

Jillian-Ray couldn't believe he was doing this, if this was two months ago he wouldn't even think about getting rid of someone. He was a criminal now, and he had to do anything to get the police of his back. He has noticed that they were following him, they had people trailing him. He had to stay out of jail for his mother's stake.

 _(From Unknown:_

 _Her name is Lace Walkins, that cousin of the Bitch you murder, rumor say she has it out for your younger cousin Angela. She is the ex girlfriend of Michael, her death would put her family into great depression, but they deserve it after what they have done.)_

Lace Walkins? He has never heard of that name before in his entire life. Now he had to get rid of her? The ex girlfriend of Michael, the cousin of Mandy. He had to put someone else in the ground too young. He had to do it if he wants to save himself, but how exactly would he be able to kill this girl. It wasn't like he was a murder, Mandy's dead was an accident.

He placed his phone down on the sink, and removed his clothing getting into the shower. "Mother did raise me to be a murder or like my father, but it seems I'm going down his path," after a much deserved shower, he walked back into his room fully dressed. "Let's go Matty!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Matt yelled, he walked out the closet dressed in a black T-shirt with a gaming controller design on it, with a pair of blue jeans, and blue and white custom made vans, with his name on the back of each shoe. "I had to get ready."

Jillian-Ray looked at his cousin up and down, sighing in disappointment. He was a little on the chubby side, "have you ever thought a out hitting the gym? you're the only male in this family that looks like you belong with the Adam family."

"What...?" Matt mumbled with a small frown, he turns around and looked at the mirror. "I'm not that overweight, the doctors say I'm healthy, I just need to get out more, and stop playing so many video games."

"Whatever, we are going to the gym sometime this week, and I'm going to show you some easy workout routines," Jillian-Ray smiled, he wrapped his arm around his shoulder, and walked out the house with him.

 **(Page divider 01)**

Angela hasn't been feeling well for the last few days, she's been locking herself inside of her room, and her parents along with everyone else has been worried sick about her. She just no longer had the motivation to do anything, she just felt sick to her stomach, and throw up a few times. She was probably coming up with a fever.

A light knock came to her door along with the voice of her best friend Gabby; "Angela, I haven't seen you in a few days, your parents said you won't even leave your room, what's wrong baby girl?"

Angela removed the covers from her head and looked at the door. Did she want Gabby to come in? Well, she hasn't seen her best friend in awhile and she really did miss her a lot. "Come in, the door should be unlocked."

"Alright Princess," Gabby twisted the doorknob, and pushed the door open a bit. She looked inside the dark room being barely able to see anything. She flipped the light on, and walked fully into the room shutting and locking the door behind herself. "Why are you locking yourself away?"

Angela coughed into her hand, and grabbed a tissue blowing her nose. "I think I came down with the flu a few days ago, I just didn't want to bother anyone," she tossed the tissue in her small trash bin by her bed. She sat up with a small smile, "how are you feeling? With Amos dating Abby and all."

"I'm completely over him," Gabby lied. "I don't care about that at this moment, your sick and you didn't call or text me? You know I would've brought over my special soup, I know how much you like it."

"Sorry, I've just been sleeping a lot, I didn't think to call or text anyone, I haven't talked to Michael in four days, but he's been around the house hanging out with Trevor," Angela pulled the covers up to her chin. "You can go downstairs and make me that special soup here."

Gabby couldn't help but roll her eyes, she was the guest here, she shouldn't be cooking. However, Angela is her best friend and she would do anything for her. "Only because I love you so much I'll go make that soup, and if I see Michael on the way down all send him in here," she walked out the door.

Angela was about to roll over to her other side until Lou - her pug jumped onto the bed. "Really Lou?" she signed softly, and looked at her beautiful dog. "You still love me even though I his a dead body right?," she asked with a frown.

"Woof!~" Lou replied with a happy look and his tail wagging.

Angela giggled softly, and sat up pulling Lou into her lap. "I love you so much Lou, I know you'll still love me no matter what, my little prince," she kissed his head.

"I'm starting to feel a little jealous Pumpkin," Michael chuckled softly shutting the door behind himself. He walked over towards the bed, and took a seat beside her. "Gabby, said you aren't feeling good," he placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "You are a bit warm."

Lou barked at Michael, getting off Angela's lap and placing himself down in Michael's.

"Awe, Lou loves you too Michael, you don't have to be jealous," Angela joked, and coughed harshly into the sleeve of her shirt. "I'll be feeling all better when Gabby brings me that soup, I love that soup more than anything in life," she smiled,Gabby was a really wonderful chef.

"Chef Gabby huh?' Michael rolled his eyes with a small smile. "She won't make that soup for me when I'm sick, and I asked her plenty of times, she'd always say no, that soup is only for my princess," he chuckled scratching behind Lou's ears.

"Haha!," she pointed at him sticking her tongue out at him.

Michael leaned forward, and grabbed her tongue between his teeth gently. He released it a second later, "what did I tell you about sticking your tongue out at me Pumpkin? I'll bite it every time you do." He glanced at the door when it open, Gabby coming in with a trey. "I still want some of that soup Gabriella!"

Gabby looked over towards Michael, she knew whenever he used her real name he was serious. "Call me Gabriella again, I'll make you look like a real country boy, with some missing teeth," she rolled her eyes and took the spot on the other side of Angela. "Do you guys have plans tonight?"

"Mhmm, I'm helping Trevor surprise his girlfriend tonight, you want to help?" Michael went back to playing with Lou. He had so much to work on, with Trevor and he could use extra hands to help him finish it in time before his girlfriend comes.

"I have nothing better to do, might as well help a brother out," Gabby smirked lightly and laid down on Angela's pillow. "But, first I want to take a long nap, you know? Like a very long one."

Angela placed the spoon in the bowl and looked over towards her best friend, "I love how you come over and just take over my bed, you're honestly the best no lie." She rolled her eyes finishing up the rest of the soup and handing the bowl over towards her boyfriend. "I'm going to take a nap too, hopefully I'll be feeling better when I get up, and I can help you and Trevor out."

 **(Page divder 02)**

"Die! Die!," Matt yelled at the game he was playing, they've been in the arcade for twenty minutes already, and he was on his fourth game. "Damn, get the fucking health pack you idiot, what the fuck dude? Are you blind or something."

Jillian-Ray watched his cousin play the game, and couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Such a colorful language for such a little child," he was leaned up against a game watching him. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed a girl about Matt's age watching his cousin playing the game. He moved away from the game he was leaning on, and whispered in his cousin ear, "there's a really cute girl watching you play."

"Ahhhhh!," Matt yelled in distress, he had been killed. "Girl...?" He mumbled looking over towards his left then right, and believe it or not there was a girl looking at him. "What d-do I do? She is beautiful."

The girl looked to be around Matt's age, maybe older by a year. She had dyed pink hair, with the most gorgeous green eyes, she waved slightly at him with a small blush on her cheeks. She was dressed in a blue tank top, with black high waist shorts, and black flats.

"Just go up and talk to her Matty, how hard could that be?" Jillian-Ray pushes him forward having him go talk to the girl that obviously found him cute. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out reading the message.

 _(From Ex-Girlfriend:_

 _I'm in town for a few weeks, I want to talk about how we left things before you left. And I have something important to tell you, please meet with me at the café down the street from where your staying with you cousin.)_

Jillian-Ray just stared at the text in disbelief, his ex wanted to talk about things? He took a deep breath, he looked over towards Matt who was actually talking to the girl and they were playing video games together. He decided to leave him there, he'll come back for him since he might not be having a long conversation with his ex. She was the one who dumped him, why in the world would he take her back.

The walk to the cafe was somewhat nerve racking, he wasn't going to lie and say he didn't still have feelings for his ex, they did just recently broken up. However, he was starting to develop feelings for Cameron, and he couldn't be apart of some lame love triangle that was kind of cliché. It wasn't his fault that his ex suddenly showed up.

Jillian-Ray walked into the café, his hands shaking a little. He looks around before spotting his ex girlfriend sitting in the corner. She was as beautiful as ever, maybe even more chant before. She had long dark chocolate brown hair, that was done in single braids, kind of like Janet Jackson's from "Poetic Justice". The largest, and gorgeous hazel colored eyes. Her skin was this nice tannish color, that match her look perfectly.

"Jillian! I'm so glad you came," she smiled at him showing him her white teeth, that was covered in braces due to them being slightly crooked. "I thought you wasn't going to show up because of how I left things off between us when you left."

Jillian-Ray took the seat from across from her, she was still beautiful in his opinion. They had dated for a long time, since seventh grade and now they were going to the twelfth soon. His eighteenth, birthday coming in July. "Of course I was going to come Justice, you already knew I was going to come, we dated for four years, you should know I'll always come running whenever you call or text."

"I know," she chuckled and grabbed her cup. "How has your vacation been thus far?"

"Stressful, so many things is going on I don't think I can make it," Jillian-Ray laughed bitterly covering his face for awhile, he soon removed them and looked over towards his ex. "Let's not get off track here Justice, what are you doing in Orlando?"

"I..kind of got kicked out of the house by my step-dad, I don't know how to tell you this I'm just going to say it, the reason I got kicked got is because I'm pregnant, with your baby Jillian-Ray, turns out it wasn't a scare, the test we took three months ago was false, I'm three months pregnant and I'm keeping the baby, whether you want it or not," Justice stared at him with sad eyes, she feared that he wouldn't want to be a part of her or her baby's life.

Jillian-Ray just stared at her in complete shock, "we should go talk more about this in private."

 **(Page divider 03)**

Michael placed the blue roses in a vase in the middle of a round table fit for two. He smiled at his work before looking down the walking pathway, towards the table. The pathway was filled with tree on each side, Gabby and Trevor were hanging up lights on them trees. It was all finished, Angela was feeling all better after the soup and nap and she was helping Ian prepare the food for Trevor and his girlfriend. This was definitely going to be a night that they'll never forget.

Trevor climbed down the ladder with the biggest grin on his face, "thank you so much for helping out, I know she is just going to Pov this." He took a look around,before walking inside the house into the kitchen where Angela and Ian were cooking. "What is on tonight's menu?"

"Tonight main course is Korean style seafood hotpot," Ian answered, he placed the rest of the seafood in the pot, and walked away from the stove. "For a few side dishes we have kimchi and gimbap."

Angela giggled, "and for dessert we'll be having Chapssaltteok!"

Trevor stared at Angela in confusion, "what is Chap- or what the hell you said."

Ian couldn't help but laugh at Trevor, it was kind of hard for people to pronounce the names of Korean foods or desserts. "Chapssaltteok is korean-style mochi rice cake, don't worry I'm sure you two will love it."

Trevor was about to answer until the doorbell rang, "that must be her!." He bolted out of the room, and straight towards the door. He took a deep breath, before opening it and on the other side of the door was his beautiful girl. "Jasmine, I missed you so much."

Jasmine - Trevor's girlfriend, is a beautiful young lady with caramel skin tone, and long black curly hair that reached her shoulders. She stared at him with so much love in her green eyes. "Trevor, I missed you so much more," she wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him.

Trevor immediately hugged her back, he missed the feeling of her being in his arms. He pulled back a bit and placed a gentle kiss on her lips which she gladly returned. "I have a surprise for you in the backyard."

"Oh really?" Jasmine smirked grabbing his hand and locking there fingers together. They reached the backyard, and she stared at the beautiful scenery in awe. "This is so beautiful, I love-"

Before she could finish her sentence the body of the police officer Brown came down for the tree with a noose around his neck. His face was pale, and he was dressed in nothing but boxers, and a bloody muscle shirt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~"

 **(Credits)**

Trevor ... Cartoonlover187

Jasmine ... Cartoonlover187

Peter Albany ... TCKing12

Abigail Albany ... TCKing12

George Albany ... TCKing12

Cameron Carmichael-Bouchie ... Lilnate03

Cree Carmichael-Bouchie ... LilNate03

John Felix Anthony Bouchie ... LilNate03

Sasha Jacobs ... LilNate03

Lace Walkins ... LilNate03

Zachary Wehrenberg ... Celrock

Angela Candrall Finster ... Jessica-Senpai

Henry Randall Frumkin ... Jessica-Senpai

Jacqueline Mae Donovan ... Jessica-Senpai

Lydia Rita Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Hunter Ray Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Ian Malcolm pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Janet Marie Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Anderson Prescott Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Cody Joseph DeVille ... Jessica-Senpai

Bailee Kira Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Olive Sandra Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Gabby Connelly ... Jessica-Senpai / Gabe

Dove Connelly ... Jessica-Senpai / Gabe

Constance Pine ... Jessica-Senpai

Jillian-Ray Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Mandy Stewart ... Jessica-Senpai

Matt James Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Tyler Barnett ... Jessica-Senpai

Amos Summers ... Jessica-Senpai

Michael Bradley ... Jessica-Senpai

Justice Dotty ... Jessica-Senpai


	7. I'm Going to be a Father (Chpt 1 - 06)

**#Written By Gabe (First scene takes place before Jasmine's arrival)**

 **Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **June 22nd, 2032.**

Jillian-Ray had managed to sneak Justice into the house without anyone noticing, hours before Jasmine arrived. He shut the door behind them both, and made sure to lock it. He didn't know what to do, she just told him that she was three months pregnant with his baby. How was he going to explain this to Cameron, even worst his mother. This just wasn't happening, he could have a child at this moment especially since he is going through a lot of shit at this moment.

"So, your telling me that your pregnant? Lift up your shirt," he said pointing towards her, he moved over towards the desk on the side of the room, and took a seat. "I want to see for myself, I want the baby bump, you should be able to see it at 3 months right? 12 weeks?"

Justice gulped, she slowly reached and grabs the bottom of her shirt, "I want you to know, I would never lie about such a thing, just to get you back." She lifted up her shirt, showing her three month/12 week baby bump, she was indeed pregnant. "Jillian-Ray, I don't think I can do this without you."

 _('I'm going to be a father, at the age of seventeen, I never would've thought.')_ He stands up from his chair slowly walking over towards his ex-girlfriend. He reaches out with slight hesitation, but still touches her stomach. His baby, whether boy or girl was inside of his ex-girlfriend. "I'm going to be a father," he chuckled, "this is crazy."

"I know," Justice nods her head looking at Jillian-Ray with so much love. She can't deny the fact that she is still in love with her ex-boyfriend, they had dated for four years before she dumped him. "I'm going to be a mother, and I don't know what to do Jillian-Ray, I have no where to go or live."

Jillian-Ray looks up from her stomach,and stares at her with soft eyes. "You can stay here with me, we'll have to share a bed because I'm sharing this room with my cousin, but we can make it work," he places his hands on her cheeks with a warm smile. He couldn't throw her out, especially since she is having his baby.

"Thank you so much Jillian, I appreciate it," she covers his hands with her and stares into his eyes. It been awhile since the two have been this close and she missed it. She leaned forward closing her eyes, hoping to get a kiss from her once lover.

"Justice I ..." he stared at her with a small smile, maybe they could rekindle their relationship. He leans forward and placed his lips on hers, if felt just like old times. They fit perfectly with each other, but Cameron was in the back of his mind, he pulled away from the kiss. "How about we get you settled in," he cleared his throat pulling away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Justice asked worried.

Jillian-Ray shakes his head, with a little chuckle, "you didn't do anything wrong, I'll go get some clean clothes for you from Mrs. Jacqueline, she's pregnant too, I'm sure she will allow you to borrow some." He tossed his phone on the bed before walking out the room, and shutting the door.

"Okay," she watched him walk away from the room, and shut the door. She looked at his phone from the bed, "I wonder if he's been talking to other girls since our break up." She grabs he phone off the bed, and unlocked it, "he didn't change the password, he has me as ex, that'll definitely change soon...hmm unknown?" She clicked on the message and started reading it.

"What...?," she gasped reading the message. She locked the phone, and places it back on the bed. "Jillian-Ray murdered someone...? No he wouldn't do such a thing, I know him..maybe its just something for a play or a movie..yes that has to be it, I'm thinking way too much into it."

 **(Page divider 01)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH~"

The sound of Jasmine's scream alarm everyone, and they came rushing into the backyard. Officer Brown's body was hanging from the tree, but he seemed he was killed before he was even hung. It was such a horrible scene, some of them couldn't even look, and hid themselves in the arms of the person next to them.

"Who the hell did this?," Bailee yelled with fear. This was her first time ever seeing a dead body, and it was disgusting. "Eww, why is he in his underwear? That's gross I'm about to puke."

Angela and Michael looked at each with fear in their eyes, who could've killed officer Brown? Was it Jillian-Ray to keep them off their back. No...? He wouldn't just go around killing people, Angela wasn't going to make that same mistake twice, she wasn't going to blame her cousin.

"Should we call the police..?" Ian asked.

"I don't think that'll be a good idea, they'll suspect us of killing him," Bailee commented. She grabs a ladder from underneath that tree, and placed it up. "Get a knife, I'm going to cut him down, and then we are going to bury his body."

Abigail started at Bailee in complete disbelief "we can't hide the body we have to call the police."

"And tell them what Abby? We found officer brown dead and hanging from a tree in our backyard...do you know how suspicious that sounds?," Anderson said looking at Abigail. He sighed softly, "we have to get rid of the body, and we can't tell anyone about this alright..?"

Ian came back with the knife and handed it to Bailee.

Bailee climbed up the ladder, and cut the noose around the officer's neck. He fell onto the ground, on his back and she climbed down. "Alright, do you have any shovels Angela?"

"Yes, we have some in the shed, I'll go get them," Angela runs towards the shed on the other side of the backyard. She couldn't believe she was helping burying another body. This summer wasn't going exactly as planned. She soon came back in with the shovel, it was a good thing all their parents went out for a date night.

"Hell nah, I'm not helping bury this fat ass cop," Cameron complained. "I just got my nails done today, fuck this fat bastard."

"No one gives a flying fuck about your nails Cameron, grab a shovel," Anderson hissed at her, he grabbed a shovel from the ground, and started digging a hole, on the other side of the yard. "Ian, can you please get one of them huge garbage bags."

Ian nods his head, and runs towards the house.

Cameron mumbled underneath her breath, before grabbing a shovel. "I can't believe we are doing this, I just ant to go into the movie room, and with movies maybe with Jillian-Ray," she blushed when she mentioned his name.

"Liked he'd have a crush on you," Bailee whisper digging along with Andy, and the others. This was going to be a huge secret keeping between all of them. They couldn't have anyone finding out about this not even the police.

 **(Note)**

Sorry for this being short, I've been busy and I wanted to send this right to Jessica. I was playing on adding Darrly, but sadly he'll have to be added into the next chapter. Goodbye ~Gabby

 **(Credits)**

Trevor ... Cartoonlover187

Jasmine ... Cartoonlover187

Peter Albany ... TCKing12

Abigail Albany ... TCKing12

George Albany ... TCKing12

Cameron Carmichael-Bouchie ... Lilnate03

Cree Carmichael-Bouchie ... LilNate03

John Felix Anthony Bouchie ... LilNate03

Sasha Jacobs ... LilNate03

Lace Walkins ... LilNate03

Zachary Wehrenberg ... Celrock

Angela Candrall Finster ... Jessica-Senpai

Henry Randall Frumkin ... Jessica-Senpai

Jacqueline Mae Donovan ... Jessica-Senpai

Lydia Rita Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Hunter Ray Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Ian Malcolm pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Janet Marie Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Anderson Prescott Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Cody Joseph DeVille ... Jessica-Senpai

Bailee Kira Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Olive Sandra Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Gabby Connelly ... Jessica-Senpai / Gabe

Dove Connelly ... Jessica-Senpai / Gabe

Constance Pine ... Jessica-Senpai

Jillian-Ray Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Mandy Stewart ... Jessica-Senpai

Matt James Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Tyler Barnett ... Jessica-Senpai

Amos Summers ... Jessica-Senpai

Michael Bradley ... Jessica-Senpai

Justice Dotty ... Jessica-Senpai


	8. We Were Engaged! (Chpt 1 - 07)

**(Changed from rated T to rated M)**

 **Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 _(Flashback_

 _Jillian-Ray was at the park sitting on the swing, it's been a week since his father has been sent to prison for trying to kill his mother. He hasn't been feeling himself, he left dead inside. How did his perfect family turn into something like this? How could his father do this to his family? First it was cheating, and now it was attempted murder._

 _"Jillian-Ray," Justice walked over towards her boyfriend, and wrapped her arms around him. "You know I'll always be here for you, do you wanna talk about it?"_

 _Jillian-Ray sighs softly, and closed his eyes placing his hands onto her arms. She has always been there for him, through his ups and downs it was always her there by his side. "My father is in jail, because he tried to kill my mother."_

 _Justice watched her boyfriend, it pained her to see him in so much pain. "Jillian-Ray, I know it must be hard, but I'm here for you and your mother is still here for you, and we will stand by your side, no matter what alright?"_

 _"I know," he pulled his girlfriend around the swing, and placed her down and onto his lap. He stared into her beautiful hazel green eyes. "I love you so fucking much," he grabs the back of her neck and kissed her roughly on the lips._

 _She moaned into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She runs her fingers through his hair, and slips her tongue into his mouth. She pulled away from the kiss, and places her forehead on his, "and I love you so much fucking more."_

 _Flashback Over)_

 **June 22nd, 2032.**

"Life was so much more simpler back then," Justice chuckles, and removes her shirt. She looks at Jillian-Ray, before placing her shirt back on and walking over towards the bed. "It was better, because we were so in love, and now I don't know what we are, what are we Jill?"

He looked up from his phone, and looked over towards his ex, she had on a pregnancy shirt that showed her belly. "We are friends, that's what we are at this moment Justice, I think we can be more than friends, if we work on our relationship," he puts his phone down on the nightstand. "Come here."

She smiles a bit, and walks over towards the bed. "So, we will start as friends, we've known each other for years that work out, I think it'll be better for the baby if we are together before it's born," she sits down on the opposite side of the bed, he only pulled her into his chest. "Do you have a crush?"

"Hmm, if I'm being honest I do have a crush, she's staying in this house with us for the vacation, her name is Cameron, she is a little bit of a bitch, but I like that about her," he answered truthfully, he places a gently kiss on Justice's cheek. "But, I doubt things will work out between us two, and I don't think she likes me, she really doesn't like anyone in this house."

Justice listened to him talk about girl, and she started to get jealous. "That doesn't matter, with me being back here she has no chance with you, especially since I plan on taking up all your time, you known me for years, I don't like anyone steal what's rightfully mine."

He laughs softly at her, Justice has always been a jealous type. "That's what I loved the most about, maybe that's why I like her, you both a very simpler, expect you don't worry much abut your appearance." He sighs softly, and looks at Justice who had fall asleep, she must of been exhausted. He couldn't help that his heart still beats for Justice, if he had to choose between the two he would pick Justice, he knew her for a really long time. She was there for him through his darkest times, and he had just recently met Cameron, he couldn't simply throw four years of his relationship with Justice out the window for a crush he has on Cameron that happened a few days ago.

 _(Flashback_

 _"Where are we going Jillian-Ray?"_

 _Jillian-Ray was standing behind Justice with a huge smile, he had a blindfold over her eyes. She has been with him through so much, and he couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend. That's why he planned this surprise for her, something that showed he appreciated her love and support. "I'm going to take off your blindfold," he smiles removing the blindfold._

 _It was a beautiful setup that took him all night, it was on top of his house. He had lights hanging from the poles that was fenced around the roof, a red carpet down on the floor with a table in the middle of it. A candle lit in the middle, and two plates on each side of the table. He had a bottle of his mother's red wine sitting in a bucket of ice._

 _"Oh, this is beautiful Jillian," Justice gasped with a grin, and tears swelling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was doing this for her. She knew he was the romantic type, however this was something else. "I love it so much baby, thank you so much."_

 _"No, thank you so much, for being here for me through up and downs," he puts his hands on her shoulders, and kiss her neck gently. "Let's have dinner, and then afterwards we can do anything you want," he brings her over towards the table, and pulls her seat out for her. "I did this for you, to show you how much I appreciate everything you do for me, and I want you to be in my life forever, that why I want you to marry me, in the near future of course, we can be engaged until that time comes."_

 _Flashback Over)_

"Oh, I almost forgot we were engaged," Jillian-Ray reaches over towards the nightstand, and pulls open the draw, and grabs a ring that was in the draw. "We were going to get married after high school, I vowed to love and protect her, but after leaving for Orlando she broke up with me, is this god giving us a second Chance?"

 **(Page Divider 01)**

Angelica walked into the house, with her husband trailing behind her. Them two were the first to arrive home from their date, since they were the first to leave. "What smell good in here?," she asked walking into the kitchen, only to find Angela, and the rest of the children at the table eating the food Ian had made. "You guys managed to keep the house in one piece I'm surprised."

"We aren't children mom," Angela rolled her eyes at her mother. She walks over towards the cabinet, and grabs a few napkins going back to her seat beside her boyfriend Michael. "You know, I haven't seen Jillian-Ray all day, he ditched Matt at the arcade, but where did he go exactly?"

Chuckie walked over towards the refrigerator, and takes a beer, "Angela he probably went to hangout with himself somewhere, he has been depressed lately maybe some alone time will help him right?"

"I went to go meet with someone actually," Jillian-Ray commented walking into the kitchen. "Umm...aunt Angelica, and Charles I need to talk to both of you in private it's really important," he left the kitchen, and towards the living room.

"What do you think he has to talk to them about?," Bailee whispered around the table.

"Do you think it has something to do with that ring around his left ring finger..? Do you think he is engaged or married,?" Janet asked. She noticed the ring as soon as he walked into the kitchen. She noticed it because he hasn't had anything on his ring finger before, and suddenly a ring appeared. This was definitely strange. "Do you think he was depressed because he was missing his lover?"

"No!," Cameron shouted out loud, she blushed in embarrassment when she noticed that she had said that out loud. "I mean that can't be possible, if he had a lover wouldn't he bring her along? Plus I think we had a moment in the indoor pool," she mumbled the last part to herself.

Bailee glared at Cameron, "a ring doesn't suddenly appear out of nowhere, he has to be engaged to someone, and who the hell does this bitch think she is?" She was insanely jealous at this point. Her crush already had someone, this was outrageous. "I wonder who this girl is? Who is Jillian's secret lover?"

"I thought I heard someone talking shit," Justice commented walking into the kitchen with her hands placed gently on her stomach. "Hello bitches, I'm Justice Dotty, Jillian-Ray's ex-girlfriend and future baby mama, and hopefully somewhere in the future, his wife."

 **(Page Divider 02)**

A tall male with light caramel skin, got off the plane, and walked over towards baggage claim. He had on black sunglasses hiding his brown eyes, and his black hair was slicked back. He grabbed his bag, and walks towards the exit.

"Darryl, you finally made it, I thought I'll be waiting for about other two hours."

"Shut up, just put these bags in the trunk," Darryl throws the bag at the person, and hops into the front seat. "I'm just here for Mandy's funeral, and then I'm going back home, I don't plan on staying for long, let's just hope the murder is found before I leave or we'll be having a problem Lace."

Lace smirked, and got into the diiver seat. "Whatever you say Darryl, let's just hope we aren't next on the hit list."

 **(Credits)**

Trevor ... Cartoonlover187

Jasmine ... Cartoonlover187

Peter Albany ... TCKing12

Abigail Albany ... TCKing12

George Albany ... TCKing12

Cameron Carmichael-Bouchie ... Lilnate03

Cree Carmichael-Bouchie ... LilNate03

John Felix Anthony Bouchie ... LilNate03

Sasha Jacobs ... LilNate03

Lace Walkins ... LilNate03

Darryl Cook ...LilNate03

Zachary Wehrenberg ... Celrock

Angela Candrall Finster ... Jessica-Senpai

Henry Randall Frumkin ... Jessica-Senpai

Jacqueline Mae Donovan ... Jessica-Senpai

Lydia Rita Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Hunter Ray Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Ian Malcolm pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Janet Marie Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Anderson Prescott Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Cody Joseph DeVille ... Jessica-Senpai

Bailee Kira Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Olive Sandra Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Gabby Connelly ... Jessica-Senpai / Gabe

Dove Connelly ... Jessica-Senpai / Gabe

Constance Pine ... Jessica-Senpai

Jillian-Ray Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Mandy Stewart ... Jessica-Senpai

Matt James Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Tyler Barnett ... Jessica-Senpai

Amos Summers ... Jessica-Senpai

Michael Bradley ... Jessica-Senpai

Justice Dotty ... Jessica-Senpai


	9. Funeral (Chpt 2 - 00)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **June 23rd, 2032. Orlando, Florida.**

"Can you believe Angelica allowed that girl to stay here?," Cameron sighs softly, she was looking for a black dress in her closet. It was the day of Mandy's funeral, since Angelica and Chuckie were close with her parents everyone was going to attend the funeral. "And she is pregnant with Jillian-Ray's child, this can't be fucking happening."

Janet watches her roommate go crazy over the entire Justice and Jillian thing, "well you do have to admit, Justice is really good looking, and as we were told yesterday the two have been dating for four years, you can't just throw four years away Cameron." She was already dressed in a black blouse, and black pants with her white vans, she couldn't wear all black, it just doesn't look good on her - in her opinion.

"I know Janet, but I thought we had a moment and then this bitch comes out of nowhere," she grabs a tight fitted black dress, and black heeled boots. She takes the brush off the dresser and brushes her hair before putting it in a fishtail braid. "I really like Jillian-Ray, and I won't have a chance with that Justice girl around."

Janet walks over towards her desk, and grabs her purse, "Cameron, I know it must be painful for you at this moment but, maybe you should move on alright? Maybe you'll find a cute boy at the funeral."

"Janet Marie DeVille-Pickles, this is a funeral not a dating website," Lillian said entering her daughters shared room. She walks over towards her, and places her hand on her cheeks. "I know you don't like funeral's after your grandma Betty passed away."

"Mom, I'll be fine I most admit funerals make me really sad, but I'll get through this," Janet reassured her mother with a small smile. It has been a known fact that after her grandmother's death she didn't want to attend any other funeral. "It isn't like I knew Mandy or anything I'll be fine mother."

Lillian sighs softly, and softly strokes her daughter's cheek, "I know, I just worried to much about you, I'm your mother it's my job Janet." She kisses her daughter's forehead. "We'll be leaving in twenty minutes for the funeral, just be ready, and please make sure Anderson and Olive are both dressed and already."

"I know mother, and you don't have to worry much about me, I'll make sure Anderson and Olive ready, now how about you worry if your husband is ready, he's one to always be late," Janet moved back from her mother, and pushed her gently out the room. She looks over towards Cameron, "as I was saying before, meet a new man, and make Jill feel jealous."

"I can't believe I'm saying this to you, especially since I despise you, that isn't such a idea," Cameron smirked a bit, and walked over towards her dresser. She looked into the mirror with a small grin, "mirror, mirror on the stand, I'm going to find myself a different man."

Janet watches her with a weird look, "what are you the evil queen or something? I'm going to leave first, I have to make sure my two immature brothers are ready for the funeral, don't do something you'll regret later alright?" she walks out the room, with a small frown, hopefully she didn't give Cameron a bad idea.

 **(Page Divider 00)**

 **June 2nd, 1600. Enchanted Forest. (Past)**

"It's my kingdom someday," Mandy said walking over towards the dungeon. "And I won't allow anyone to steal it from me, not even my own cousin, what I want you to do with her, Is what I hired you to do to mother and father, don't disappoint me this time Darryl," she tossed him the key, and walked out of the dungeon.

"Yes, my princess," Darryl took the key from Mandy, and walked to the cell that she was keeping her cousin in. "Hello my darling Lace, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you, now let's get you out of here huh?" He held up the key with a small smirk, and unlocked the cell.

 **(Page Divider 01)**

 **June 23rd, 2032. Orlando, Florida. (Present)**

"I can't believe we are at this bitches funeral, I know she is dead and all, but doesn't kill the fact she was a bitch," Gabby crossed her arms as she entered the funeral home. "I can't believe my parents were friends with hers, I was never told this, how?"

Dove, Gabby's little sister looked up towards her older sister, "don't say that bad word again Gabrielle, or I'm telling mommy and daddy on you." She sticks her tongue out at her, and runs away to catch up with her parents.

"That little-"

"Don't tell me you were about to call your little sister a bitch Gabby," Amos chuckled walking into the funeral home alone. He stands beside her, and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "So tonight, how about you come over to my place and we can have a little fun, I missed you a lot," he whispered into Gabby's ear.

Gabby pushed Amos away from her, she wasn't in the mood to deal with him. "You don't miss me you asshole, go play with your little Barbie doll Abigail," she walked over towards her parents with a small smile. "Go take a seat, I'll join you two later alright?" she looks around the funeral home, and immediately spot Lace and Darryl on the other side. _('what are them two doing here? Mandy and Lace always hated each other.')_

"You noticed them two right? I'm even surprise that bitch is here," Angela said walking over towards her, with Michael holding her hand. "Do you think them are planning something? That has to be why they are here, with Mandy gone Lace gets to have all their grandparents money."

"Okay, but why is Darryl here? That last time he was here was two years ago," Gabby watches their move as they hugged crying people around them. "They're two fake bitch, not faker than Mandy but definitely fake, Lace with her fake ass crying."

Michael laughs soft and wraps his arms around his girlfriend, and lays his chin on her shoulder, "Lace has hated her cousin since Mandy was to take over the family businesses, don't you just hate rich people."

Angela elbows her boyfriend with a small laugh, "Hey! I'm rich you jerk, and you saying you hate rich people? I'll strangle you." She pulls away from his hold, and kisses his cheek, "I'm going to take a seat, if Lace tries talking to you let me know, I'll knock that bitch out babe, come with me Gabby." She drags her along to find a seat.

It was a long serves with a shit ton of crying, expect for the people who hated Mandy or didn't personally know her. Ian, he didn't know Mandy, so his tears didn't dare shed. That last time he cried with after the death of his great grandfather Lou. That was the day he lost his best friend, and so did his father, him and his father were really close to grandpa Lou. He looked around the funeral home, and his eyes landed on a really handsome gentle, he was tall and that was something he liked in a men especially since he was 5'11. The guy looked at Ian which caused him to look away, he's been caught looking at him.

"Father I'm going to the bathroom," he leans over towards Tommy, and whispered quietly so he didn't disturb the ceremony. He Stokes up, and walks down the hall towards the bathroom, little did he know he was being followed by the gentleman that he was staring at. "I can't believe I got caught staring at him, does he think I'm a creep now?"

The bathroom door open, and the gentleman stepped inside, "I don't think you're a creep, I just find you unbelievable attractive." He walks over towards him and lifts up his chin with his finger so that his head was pulled back and he was looking at him in the eyes. "The names Darryl, Darryl Cook, and you are?"

Ian looked at him completely memorized by Darryl's looks, he was definitely handsome, gorgeous even up close. "Ian, Ian Pickles," he glanced down at his lips. This was the very first time he felt tingly inside, he wanted to kiss him, and that definitely wasn't like him. "So, how did you know Mandy? I really didn't know her, I'm here because of my cousin, I'm staying with them and I know her."

"Mandy was an very old friend, I'm sadden by her death," Darryl sighed softly, and lays his head down on Ian's shoulders and smirk as he got a perfect view of his neck, he runs his finger along his soft skin, giving the other goosebumps. "Since you don't know her, understand why you didn't cry, and that's completely fine, you know you're very handsome."

"Umm, t-thank you," Ian blushed at his flirting and how close the two were with Darryl's head on his shoulder. He has never been in this type of situation, he never had a boyfriend, mostly because he didn't like any of the boys who liked him. He had to say something or Darryl would think he wasn't interested, and he definitely was. "I think you look handsome as well, really handsome."

"Thank you sweetheart," Darryl whispered before kissing his neck gently, sending chills down the other's spine. "I look forward to meeting you again under better circumstances, I'll be in town for a month or two, give me a call anytime you'd like to meet," he spills a card in his pocket and walks out the bathroom.

"Jill, this is boring and the baby is getting hungry because I really want a large cheese pizza with ice cream," Justice whispered softly, the serves has been going on for hours now, and she was starting to get uncomfortable sitting on this bench for hours. "Can we ditch the place? I can't go hours without eating Jill, it's really unhealthy for the baby."

Jillian-Ray looks over towards Justice with a small smile, he still couldn't believe the two were going to be parents soon. "Auntie, Justice is hungry we are going to leave early, she's pregnant so I don't really want to get on her bad side."

"That's a good idea, I did that once with Angelica, when she was pregnant with Angela, and you don't want to go down that rode, I regretted it for weeks," Chuckie laughed a bit. "Just let us know when you'll be home, just in case you're there before any of us this might take awhile."

"Okay Charles, we will see you both at the house," Jillian-Ray stands up and takes Justice's hand walking towards the back to leave out the door. He was going to take her to the mall where they can go shopping, and he could feed her. He wouldn't want to get on her bad side, or hell will definitely break loose, and that wasn't something he was counting on.

 **(Credits)**

Trevor ... Cartoonlover187

Jasmine ... Cartoonlover187

Peter Albany ... TCKing12

Abigail Albany ... TCKing12

George Albany ... TCKing12

Cameron Carmichael-Bouchie ... Lilnate03

Cree Carmichael-Bouchie ... LilNate03

John Felix Anthony Bouchie ... LilNate03

Sasha Jacobs ... LilNate03

Lace Walkins ... LilNate03

Darryl Cook ... LilNate03

Zachary Wehrenberg ... Celrock

Angela Candrall Finster ... Jessica-Senpai

Henry Randall Frumkin ... Jessica-Senpai

Jacqueline Mae Donovan ... Jessica-Senpai

Lydia Rita Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Hunter Ray Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Ian Malcolm pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Janet Marie Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Anderson Prescott Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Cody Joseph DeVille ... Jessica-Senpai

Bailee Kira Wehrenberg ... Jessica-Senpai

Olive Sandra Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Gabby Connelly ... Jessica-Senpai / Gabe

Dove Connelly ... Jessica-Senpai / Gabe

Constance Pine ... Jessica-Senpai

Jillian-Ray Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Mandy Stewart ... Jessica-Senpai

Matt James Pickles ... Jessica-Senpai

Tyler Barnett ... Jessica-Senpai

Amos Summers ... Jessica-Senpai

Michael Bradley ... Jessica-Senpai

Justice Dotty ... Jessica-Senpai


	10. Funeral (Chpt 2 - 01)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **June 23rd, 2032. Orlando Florida.**

Angelica glanced down at her watch.

Chuckie yawned.

Tommy is looking down at his lap, slowly dozing off.

Rachel is fixing Ian's messed up hair.

Lillian stared blankly at the casket.

Dil was secretly reading one of his friends comics.

Phil had earphones on, he was watching Wwe on YouTube.

Nicole was silently punishing her son, for catching him playing a game.

Kimi was staring down at the bible they passed out to everyone.

Zack was peaking over Phil's shoulder to see the video.

"Can we leave?" Jacqueline whispered to her husband.

Peter looks at his wife, he reaches into her bag and hand her a cheese burger.

"Would anyone like to say a few words about Mandy?" The priest asked.

The room got more quiet than it already was, you couldn't even hear the crickets. Suddenly someone in the back stood up, walking over towards the stand with a black hoodie covering his or hers face. When they stepped up, they slowly reached up removing the hoodie showing a half burnt face. The male had long curly dirty blond hair, with sky blue eyes.

"My name is Alan, I knew Mandy since the third grade," he spoke in a deep raspy voice. "I can honestly say Mandy was something special, and while she burns in hell for fucking burning my face last year, I'm sitting here laughing, because this evil bitch deserves to burn for all the pain she caused!"

The priest rushed over towards the stand and pulls Alan to the side. "This is a funeral young man, show some respect in the house of god!"

Gabby stands up, "he's right that bitch deserves to burn in hell."

Mrs. Connelly gasped at her daughter's words, "Gabrielle Moniece Connelly, we are in the house of god watch your mouth."

Angelica looked up from her watch, this was definitely getting interesting. She looks over towards the young man with half his face burnt, she's never been to a funeral when something crazy happened.

"Shit is getting real," Michael whispered to his girlfriend.

"No! I have to tell them," Alan pushed the priest away from him, and runs back to the stand. "Her parents paid mine to keep quiet about it! But I'm here to speak on it! This bitch burned my face-"

Mandy's "boyfriend" tackled Alan to the ground, causing everyone to gasp in horror. This was a funeral and people were acting like animal.

"Michael! Get that douchbag off of Alan," Angela yelled pushing him to his feet. "Kick his ass babe!"

Michael rushed over towards the two males on the floor, he pulled the "boyfriend" up by the shoulders. "I've been waiting for this moment for years," he turns him around punching him square in the jaw.

"Omg! That must of fucking hurt," Gabby yelled.

"Gabrielle!" Mrs. Connelly yelled at her daughter. "Please don't swear young lady."

"Oooh~ right in the jaw," Phil looked away from Wwe on his phone.

"Darrly stop this nonsense," Lace whispered to him.

Darrly smirked looking over towards Lace, "I don't know, I'm really enjoying the show." He stood up, and removed his jacket. He starts walking over towards Michael, and the "boyfriend". "Should we do this the hard or easy way?"

Ian stands up quickly, "don't interfere!"

"Huh?" Darrly looks over towards Ian, the cute guy from the bathroom. He forgot he was here, and he didn't want him to think he was some crazy person. He put his hands up, and walked back over towards his chair.

Michael grabs the "boyfriend" and tosses him over the casket. "Don't like being tossed around do you tough guy?"

"This is insane!" The priest sighed giving up on the entire situation.

When the casket fell over, it opened however it was empty. This just cased everyone to stare at the casket in confusion. Wasn't their suppose to be a dead body inside of that casket?

"Where the fuck is the dead bitch?" Gabby asked completely ignoring her mother at this point. "I swear I saw that bitch in the casket when it was open, did someone do a disappearing magic trick when we weren't looking?"

Angela finally moved from her seat, and walks over towards her boyfriend's side. "So, someone stole a dead body? That just doesn't make any sense, and no one seen this happen?"

"Do you think the person who killed her took her body?," Gabby questioned.

"I d-dont know," Angles looked at Michael for a bit before her eyes wandered to look for Jillian-Ray, however he was gone. "Where is Jillian-Ray?"

"Justice got hungry, he took her out to get someone to eat," spoke Angelica.


	11. Funeral (Chpt 2 - 02)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **June 23rd, 2032. Orlando Florida.**

"Who would steal a dead body? Of my cousin none the less," Lace mumbles looking around the funeral home. "Bodies just don't get up on their own and walk away from their caskets, unless the person wasn't dead to begin with."

The entire crowd in the crunch quiet down, as they listen to Lace's crazy explanation for the disappearance of the body. It could be possible that Mandy wasn't dead, but the body was found and she was pronounced dead. So, was she dead or alive? If she was alive this would be good news for the three that thought Jillian-Ray killed her.

"It could be possible that she faked her own death, with the same people that 'murdered' her, it would be a perfect opportunity to see which family member was going to try and control the empire that was passed down to her from our grandparents," Lace explained. "Most of these tears in here are fake! Most of you guys hated Mandy."

This explanation was actually something that's possible, Mandy had it all. The empire that was created from the Stewart family was going all to her. She was the only one who wanted to keep the Stewart family name, all the other child that were women took their husbands name. Their grandparents didn't want the name of the empire to be changed into anything different. The Stewart empire was the biggest tech/fashion company around the world. And it was all going to Mandy.

Darrly grabs his jacket and slips it back on, "that's why I'm here, the Stewart empire belongs to Mandy, and I was here to make sure the company would've been pass down to Lace."

"But now that she isn't dead, it stays to her?" Angela asked. "Who checked her body? And were the police in on the entire thing?"

Lace walks over towards the casket, and helped Mandy's 'boyfriend' off the floor. "I honestly don't know, I'm just making a guess here! She is either alive or someone stolen her body," she sighs softly, but it doesn't answer if her body was stolen who would steal it.

"Who would want to steal a body?" Gabby asked. She was still trying to process what just happened, Michael knocked over an empty casket. "This is the strangest funeral I have ever attended."

"I second that," Cameron mumbled. "So, who exactly it this Alan person?"

Alan places the hoodie back over his head, he didn't want people to stare at his messed up face. "I'm an old friend of Mandy's, and if she isn't died then I came here for no reason at all, I don't give two shits about the Stewart empire."

"Wait! What is the Stewart empire?" Bailee asked.

"I guess I have to explain," Lace moved away from the casket, and over towards the group of teens from California. "The Stewart empire is the largest and most famous company in the entire world, it revolves around tech and fashion of the future, we have already created gliding cars, some that hover, but we're getting down to the basics of flying cars, let's just say that the Stewart empire is the future."

"And Mandy was going to control this empire? Is she even smart enough for this type of thing? Does she have any level of intelligence?" Angela asked with her arms crossed. "For as long as I known Mandy, we use to be best friends in middle school, she was always the dumb blonde of the group."


	12. Normal Again (Chpt 2 - 03)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **Written by: Jessica-Senpai**

 **July 2nd, 2032. Orlando, Florida.**

"I didn't think I'd run into you here."

Ian looked up from the book that was planted firmly in his hands, towards the person who has spoken to him. It was the boy from the funeral that he attended not to long ago. What was his name again? Darryl? That had to be his name he remembered it correctly.

"Huh?" Ian stares blankly at him, his honey brown eyes filled with innocence. "Oh, I just started to come here."

The two were in a small little café that wasn't for from the beach, that the party was held at that night. The café was costume inspired, the females were dressed in cute maid outfits, and males were dressed in a formal waiters outfit. It wasn't really Ian's style but he loved the sweets that they served there and that's what caused him to start coming to this place for the past four days.

Darryl looked around the café, in all honesty he only came to this place because he seen Ian sitting down at one of the tables, and he hasn't talked to him since the funeral. It's strange because he couldn't get him out of his mind, and normally he wasn't attached to anyone like that, he isn't a big fan of people in general.

"Do you normally come here?" Ian asked placing his book down on the table. He only asked because he hasn't seen him here the last four days he started to come to this place.

Darryl shakes his head, "I walked past this place a few times, but I haven't been inside." He crosses his arms over his chest, glancing around the small cafe. "This is my first time here, and honestly it isn't quite my style."

"I'll have to agree, but the sweets here are delicious," Ian smiles a bit looking down at the cake that was placed perfectly on his plate, and the tea that sat in a teacup beside it. He really didn't like to be addressed as "Master" when he entered the cafe.

Darryl couldn't help but stare at him with a small smirk on his lips, it was strange how interested he was in this kid. That day he stopped him for beating up that kid, he surprised himself. Normally he wouldn't give two fucks about anyone else feelings, and just beat the shit out of whoever he wants, but just one word from Ian's lips and he immediately wants to obey him it was strange.

This never happened to him before, and it was a strange feeling but he kind of liked it. Ian seemed to be the type of person that'll keep him line if he was to even cross it, was it his sweet way of saying things or something else. He didn't know, but he does know this Ian Pickles was someone that he wanted and he was going to have him. He blinked a few times noticing he was still standing, and takes a seat in front of his new target.

"Do you recommend anything here?" Darryl asked trying to make small talk, if he wanted Ian he was going to have to get to know him.

Ian face lit up a bit, "I really recommend the strawberry shortcake, it's really delicious and seems like your style." It was weird, he never felt this comfortable around someone he was interested, he was always nervous.

"I just might get that," he called over the waitress and order the strawberry shortcake, strawberries is his favorite fruit.

Darryl had many boyfriends, and has been in many relationships, but none of them made him feel the way Ian makes him feel. He makes him feel like he is the only important person in the room. It was strange, in a good kind of way. Suddenly his phone started to ring in his pocket, he pulls out the phone and answers it placing it on his ear.

" _Hello, is this Darryl?"_

"Yes, may I ask who is speaking?" Darryl spoke into the phone but his never once moved away from Ian. A small smile tugged on his lips, when the other blushed slightly.

" _It's Alex."_ The person on the other side sighed deeply. " _I was hoping we could talk about a few things."_

Darryl let out a deep breath, he couldn't believe his ex boyfriend was calling at this time. He looked away from Ian, and looks down at the floor, "what is there to talk about?"

What was there to talk about? Darryl thought Alex was the one until he caught him cheating on him with his fucking boss. It hurt like hell, and it turned his heart into something cold. However, the more time he spends with Ian the more he heart was starting to melt.

" _Please Darryl, I'll text you the address if you want to talk please come at any time."_

"Whatever," Darryl hung up the phone, and gives all his attention to Ian. "Sorry about that, just any old friend calling to hang out, so since you aren't from Florida where are you from?"

Ian blushes softly, "I'm from California, as I stated before in the bathroom at the funeral in staying with the aunt for some of the summer."

"Speaking of bathroom, why haven't you called me? I gave you my number ?" Darryl raised an eyebrow, was he just not that interested in him as he implied. He watches as the lady places his order down, and he grabs a fork. "Are you not interested? I can take a hint you know."

Ian eyes widen a bit, he honestly wanted to call him but he didn't want to seem desperate or anything. He had gotten advice from Bailee, she told him he shouldn't rush things, that men didn't like when people were desperate, but he really did want to call him. He looks down at the cake on his plate.

"I wanted to call you honest, but I was told I'd looked desperate if I called right away, I never really went on a date both let alone had a boyfriend," he admitted with a small blush. It was embarrassing to him, being fifteen and never having a boyfriend before and never dating before. Now that he thinks about it, he is pretty pathetic. "This is so embarrassing."

Darryl couldn't help but laugh a bit, "I would've have thought you were desperate, just interested." He finished his piece of cake, whoever gave him that idea probably wasn't good at dating or was just terrible at giving advice. "I suggest you just go with what you want, and not listen to others advice, so the question is are you interested or not?"

Was he interested? Ian had to admit their little moment in the bathroom was definitely interesting, he was completely weak to his touch and it was actually something he liked. He was definitely interested in Darrly. "I'm interested, I really am."

Darryl leans forward over the table, getting closer to Ian, "good because I'm interested in you, and would love to take you out on a date." He gently pecks Ian's lips with a quick kiss, before going back to his seat, he really wanted to take him out somewhere.

* * *

It been a week or so since Justice had come to stay with Jillian-Ray and things had been going just perfect, however some perfect things must come to an end at sometime. Justice was sitting on Jillian-Ray bed, with her hands on her stomach, she felt like she was just getting in the way or Jillian-Ray's happiness and he was just with her because she was having his baby. She remembered the fight they had before he left to go to Florida and it was pretty nasty and for him to just forgive her like that just because she was carrying his kid was something that is eating her alive,and she didn't like it one bit. She doesn't want the reason for them still being together be just because she is having his baby, she wants him to love her for her, she was already going on four months.

She lifts up her shirt staring down at the belly that poked out with a small smile, she wouldn't give this baby up for nothing. However, was she ready to be a mother and was Jillian-Ray ready to be a father? These were questions they had to ask themselves, she already got kicked out her house how was she going to support her baby when she didn't even have a job or anything.

"Justice," Jillian-Ray walked into the room shutting and looking the door behind himself, he needed to make sure no one could just walk in on them. "What wrong you've been acting really distant lately."

Justice wiped the tears, that was running down her cheeks, and turned to face Jillian-Ray with a sad smile. "Jillian-Ray, do you think we are ready to be parents?"

Jillian-Ray eyes widened a bit, "what are you talking about? I mean I know I'm ready to be a father, at first I was kind of questioning myself, but I realized I think I could be a wonderful father."

"I wanted to give our baby up-"

"You gotta be fucking kidding, you aren't giving my son or daughter up for adoption Justice, have to lost your damn mind?" Jillian-Ray spoke softly, he didn't wish to raise his voice and this turns into an argument. "You must have bumped your head or something."

"Jillian! I'm not ready to be a mother! How would I support our child, how could you support our child," Justice shouted, she was always the first one to start yelling because she could control her temper. "My life would be ruined, I'd have to stop going out with my friends."

Jillian-Ray couldn't believe what he was hearing, she would rather give their baby up for adoption just so she could party it up with her friends, and do whatever drugs they were doing. This is why they didn't work out, she was such a selfish bitch.

If she wanted to get loud with him, he'd happily returned the favor. "How selfish can you fucking be Justice? You know what I'll just fight for custody of my child, unlike you I take life serious, I have one more year before I start college, and I have a job soon to be getting another one and I can support that baby Justice, so just don't worry about anything, I have the best lawyers."

"Selfish? Please Jillian-Ray tell me how am I being selfish? I would love to hear this," Justice crossed her arms over her chest with an small eye roll.

Jillian-Ray sighed softly, he couldn't believe he was thinking about dating this selfish bitch again, this is the reason they broke up in the first place, she felt like he was holding her back. "How about you putting your life before you baby's life, this is why we didn't work out Justice, you only think about yourself and honestly that's what I hate about you, and you want me to keep it real with you Justice, I'd think you'd be a terrible mother anyway," he stormed out the room slamming the door behind himself. He looked over towards his left seeing Cameron standing there with Bailee and Janet and shook his head walking downstairs, he just wanted to be alone.

Jillian-Ray couldn't believe how selfish Justice was being, but he didn't kind of regret telling her she'll be a terrible mother. It was just she already got him started up, that he couldn't stop that from coming out of his mouth. He just wanted to pull all his hair out but decided to get against it. He reached the bottom step, and walked into the kitchen were Anderson and Olive was eating things from the refrigerator.

"Is all you guys do is eat?" Jillian-Ray asked them moving towards the cabinet. After the police had found out that Mandy had faked her death, everything seemed to be going back to normal, but Jillian-Ray could shake the fact that he still shot her and thought she was death, it turns out she was just good at playing dead. He grabbed a box of crackers.

Olive looked over towards Jillian-Ray with big innocent brown eyes, "what was all that yelling about? Did you and Justice get into another fight? It always fighting with you two."

"I know it's a bad habit that was have, it just she says the stupidest things and it pisses me off, whatever you guys do don't get in a relationship," Jillian-Ray sighs heavily, it was true they did fight a lot but they always made up after every fight, but this one was different, he said something to her that'll she probably never forgive. It was just, she rather put partying before her child, and that's something she could never handle. She always downgraded herself, and he just wanted her to realize that he was there for her.

"I think you should apologize, it's wrong to tell a soon to be mother they'll be a terrible one," Oliver bites into his sandwich with a small smile, he was always on to give everyone advice even when they weren't asking for it. "But I think you'll both be fine, love it hard just keep fighting for it."

Jillian-Ray couldn't believe he was saying this, but he cousin was right, since when did his little cousin become so smart? He grabbed the box of cookies out the cabinet and walked back upstairs to apologize to Justice, she didn't deserve to be called a terrible mother that was wrong of him. He walked up to his door and gently knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Justice's weak voice came in from the other side. The room was now being shared between Justice and Jillian-Ray, Matt thought it'll be better to room with Olive and Hunter.

"It's just me Jillian-Ray, I brought some cookies," he was hoping that he could fix things with Justice, he didn't want them to be on a sour note. The door slowly opened, and he walked inside, he just had to make things right with Justice. He hands her the box of cookies and locked the door behind himself. "I wanted to apologize for saying that you'll be a terrible mother, I didn't mean it I was just pissrd off that you'll just give up our baby without even talking to me about it, I'm the baby's father and I have say in what happens to our baby as well."

"I know," Justice opens the box of cookies, and starts eating them. "I'm just scared Jillian-Ray, I never thought this day would happen so soon, and I never thought my parents would disown me just because I was pregnant, so much has been happening in such a small amount of time."

Jillian-Ray watches her, with a small smile pressed on his lips. He walks over towards him, and places his arms around her waist, "that's why I'm here with you Justice I can take care of both you and that baby until you find a job, even if that has to be after you give birth, but you have to understand that we have to grow up someday and get jobs, we just have to grow up faster than some teenagers."

Justice completely relaxed in his hold, everything he has been saying was true, they did have to grow up. However, it was just something a little harder for her, she's always been the party type of girl. "I'm so happy that I have you to keep me balanced because I think I would've fallen off the edge a while back, I'm so sorry I thought about giving our baby away."

"It's alright," Jillian-Ray smiles softly, and places a gentle kiss on her cheek. It was a small gesture but it showed that he cared about her.

* * *

A soccer ball flew into the window of the kitchen were Anderson and Olive was eating sandwiches. It almost hit Anderson's head missing it by a few inches, he almost drop his sandwich glaring at the person that walked threw the door that kicked the ball.

"Oh no, my mother is going to kill the hell out of me, that was just got redone," Angela pulled at her orange hair, she was practicing because she wanted to join her school soccer team when she started up again, but she broke her mother's favorite window. "What am I going to do?"

Angelica came rushing downstairs after she heard the sound of glass breaking, leave it up to her daughter to be the one to break something in the house, "first I would start by sweeping up the breaking glass all over the floor." She crossed his arms over her chest, looking at the back of her daughter's head.

"Mother, funny seeing you home early," Angela laughed weakly rubbing the back of her head, she grabbed the broom and started to sweep that floor like her mother instructed. "I'm sorry about that window."

Angelica rolled her eyes, honestly she needed any excuse to redo have entire kitchen since Chuckie was tired of her ways redoing something new almost every week. "You actually did a huge favor, since the window is broken I have an excuse to redo the entire kitchen all over again without your father complaining."

Leave it up to Angelica to want to remodel the entire kitchen, just because of a window breaking. Angela just finished sweeping up the glass, and left her mother to make a few phone calls, it was always something new with her, but what else can do you with all that money her parents make. She walks back outside in the backyard, where he father built an soccer field for her to practice on a few years ago when and was only six years old. She use to play soccer from six to eleven years old.

She kicked the ball around a few times before aiming the ball at the goal and making it in with a huge grin. She had called Michael over to practice with him, but he told her that his best friend from out of town was visiting and he couldn't come over today. So, she was stuck practicing on her own which she didn't mind doing.

Since she was all alone in the yard, her eyes would shift over towards where they buried that police guys body, he was reported missing on the news a few days ago. She just didn't understand why someone would want to frame her and her friends for the murder of that police officer and now that she thought about it burying him sound like a horrible idea. She was about to kick the ball, until she felt her phone vibrate in his pocket, and took it out and read the text message.

 _(From Unknown: Do you think the police will love this pictures?)_

Angela felt her body slightly shaking, at she clicked the picture attached to the message. It was a picture of all of them burying the police officer's body, how did this person get a picture like this and who took it? She quickly message the person back, forgetting all about the soccer ball, she's been practicing with.

 _(To Unknown: How the hell did you get that picture?)_

Her blood was boiling, if this picture was suppose to get out they were all in deep shit. She storms into the house, with her phone in her hand, she had to find out who this person was before they bring them down. She knew someone who could find that out.


	13. (Family Tree) Update 1 - 00

Note: I'm sorry if you thought this was an update, however it's just a family tree. Some people seem to be confused on who is who child.

Finster/Pickles:

Mother: Angelica Pickles-Finster

Father: Chuckie Finster

Daughter: Angela Pickles-Finster (16)

Pet: Lou (Male-Pug)

Pickles/Alcroft:

Mother: Rachel Alcroft-Pickles

Father: Tommy Pickles

Sons: Ian Alcroft-Pickles (15) & Matthew 'Matt' Alcroft-Pickles (14)

Pickles/DeVille:

Mother: Lillian DeVille-Pickles

Father: Dylan Pickles

Sons: Anderson DeVille-Pickles (16) & Olive DeVille-Pickles (14)

Daughter: Janet DeVille-Pickles (16)

DeVille/Boscarelli:

Mother: Nicole Boscarelli-DeVille

Father: Philip DeVille

Son: Cody Boscarelli-DeVille (15)

Frumkin/Carmichael:

Mother: Susie Carmichael-Frumkin

Father: Harold Frumkin

Son: Henry Carmichael-Frumkin (22)

Wehrenberg/Finster:

Mother: Kimi Finster-Wehrenberg

Father: Zachary Wehrenberg

Daughters: Bailee Finster-Wehrenberg (15) & Lydia Finster-Wehrenberg (10)

Son: Hunter Finster-Wehrenberg (10)

Albany/Donovan:

Mother: Jacqueline Donovan-Albany

Father: Peter Albany

Son: George Donovan-Albany (16)

Daughter: Abigail Donovan-Albany (16)

Unborn child:

Pickles/Thatcher:

Mother: Ashley Thatcher-Pickles

Father: Tony Pickles

Son: Jillian-Ray Thatcher-Pickles (17)

Bouchie/Carmichael:

Mother: Cree Carmichael-Bouchie

Father: John Bouchie

Daughter: Cameron Carmichael-Bouchie (16)

Bradley:

Mother: Jeanette Bradley

Father: Chad Bradley

Son: Michael Bradley (16)

Lee:

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Sons: Wesley Lee (25) & Lester Lee (25)

Connelly:

Father: Don Connelly  
Mother: Princess Connelly

Daughters: Gabriella Moniece Connelly (16) & Dove Connelly (4)

Summers:

Father: Isaac Summers  
Mother: Isabelle Johnson-Summers

Son: Amos Summers (16)

Barnett:

Father: Jamie Barnett  
Mother: Tasha Barnett

Sons: King Lee Barnett (16) & Tyler James Barnett (15)

Daughters: Katelyn Lizzie Barnett (6), and Amy Olivia Barnett (18)

Stewart:

Father: Timothy Stewart  
Mother: Paula Bell-Stewart

Daughter: Mandy Kimberly Bell-Stewart (16)

(Will be updated when new families come along)


	14. Normal Again (Chpt 2 - 04)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **Written by: Jessica-Senpai**

 **July 2nd, 2032. Orlando, Florida.**

It was around 5 in the afternoon, when Michael arrived to the Finster household, there was music pouring out of the windows, probably can be heard from down the street. He had gotten a call from his girlfriend telling him that they had to discuss something important, but was there a party going on. He slowly walked up to the door debating on knocking,would someone be able to hear his knocks anyway? He decided against it, and texted Angela telling her he is outside.

 _(To Pumpkin: I'm outside, is there a party going on?)_

Michael leans against the house, waiting for Angela to text him back. He was wondering who was throwing this party, his girlfriend wasn't such a big fan of throwing parties, she rather attend them if anything. His phone vibrated and he opened the text message.

 _(From Pumpkin: I'll just meet you outside, my mother is having a party to celebrate her new clothes going to market, we won't be able to concentrate.)_

 _(To Pumpkin: I was wondering what all that loud noise was, I'll just wait on the porch for you.)_

It's been awhile since he had spent an entire day with his girlfriend and he missed that dearly. It was mostly his fault, since his best friend had came to visit, he has been spending most of his time with him. However, tonight was a night for him and Angela and he was going to take her all in. He missed her scent, and just holding her hand.

He looked at the watched, that was placed on his wrist, it was going on six o'clock around. He just wondered what was so important that Angela wanted him to rush over there quickly. He remember her saying something about tracking a unknown caller on the phone, that they had some type of blackmailing material. He thought this thing was over when they had found out Mandy was alive, was it possible that Mandy had killed that police officer and was now planning to blackmail them. It could be possible, but why was she trying to do it? He didn't see any reason why she would be blackmailing them, unless it was simply because she didn't like them and that'll just be fucked up.

The door to the house opened, and Angela stepped out wearing a dark blue crop top, with a black skull in the middle and black skinny jeans with black vans. Her orange hair was tied up in a tight bun, and her glasses were replaced with contact. "Did you wait for long?"

Michael takes in her appearance with a small smirk tugging on his lips, "I haven't been waiting for long Pumpkin." He slowly moves closer to her, wrapping his arms around her hips. "I missed you a lot Pumpkin, how long has it been three days or maybe more?"

Angela couldn't help the blush that form on her cheek at how close together they were. She did miss being this close to him, she places her hands on his shoulders, "it's been a few days, I missed you too, but we just don't have time for that at the moment." He places a kiss on his lips, before removing herself from his hold. She takes her phone out her pocket, and shows him the pictures that was sent to her. "This picture was sent to me today."

He takes the phone, and looks at the pictures as the both of them walk towards his car that he parked in front of the house. He couldn't believe someone was able to capture a picture of them burying the body, they have to be more careful out in the open. He hands her the phone back, "so, you want to go track this unknown texter down? I think I could find out where the phone is, but I haven't done this in awhile."

Michael has did this before plenty of times, it was last year before he transferred to the school. A friend of his was receiving death threats from someone that had an unknown number, and he found out who is was by track the phone. It was something that he was good at because his father was a police officer, he was trained by him and he did wish to become one when he got older. He just had to make sure none of this gets exposed or he'll kiss that career choice goodbye.

He was going to treat this situation like a life or death type of thing. It was his life on the line, if he didn't track this unknown phone. He opened the passenger seat for his girlfriend with a smile and walked over towards his side getting into the car and starting it. He had to do this for everyone who is involved in this mess. It wasn't only his life on the line, but everyone's who buried that guy that night too.

"Do you think we will be able to do this Michael?" Angela asked putting her seatbelt on,this was dangerous they could get killed for goodness sakes. They were just getting involved into something dirty, something they shouldn't be doing. "I have a bad feeling about everything that's been going on, from the entire Mandy thing to whoever this unknown person is trying to frame us for the death of officer whatever his name was."

Now they Michael thought about it, this has to be a clear set up. Why was it the police officer that came to their house that had to end up dead, it could've been someone else. This person purposely killed him, so that they could be framed for this crime that they obviously didn't commit. But how does someone explain a dead body hanging from a tree in the backyard, no one can really explain that. If anything this was entirely Mandy's fault, it all started because of her stupid prank. Hopefully they find Mandy, he wants to give her a little piece of his mind,he didn't hit females but maybe this once he'll slap the bitch.

"I have to agree, I also have a bad feeling about this entire thing, like we are just falling for a trap or something, but I'm pretty positive that I can track this phone, I just have to get my computer from my house is all," he stopped at a stop sign,and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He had gotten a text from his mother, telling him that she'll be home late, while his father is already at home but might get called in for work.

This was something that was normal, he was normally left home alone it was something that he was use to. "My father might not be there when we get there, so we can work in the living room where the internet is fast," he pressed the gas and turned left going towards his house.

Angela felt slightly nervous, she has only been to his house once or twice. And the times she went both his parents were home. This time it might just be the two of them there alone and that was kind of nerve racking. Even though they'll be working on a way to track the phone down, it was still only them two there alone. And things happen when people were alone.

Gabby has always asked why her and Michael haven't done 'it' yet. And her answer was always because she simply wasn't ready, and her father would kill Michael if they ever did do 'it'. However, all her friends would tell her if she wanted to keep him that she'll have to give it up sometimes. She didn't want to lose Michael, she's completely in love with him and the thought of him leaving her scared him. She watched as he pulled into the driveway.

"His car isn't here," Michael turned off his car, and got out walking over towards his front door. She was following close behind him, "I'll go get my laptop, you just sit on the couch."

She slowly nods her head, watching him run towards the stairs to go get his laptop. She walks over towards the couch, it was just them two home alone. Gabby has told her the perfect opportunity for them to do 'it' was when his parents weren't home and the two were finally alone. But was this timing good at all? They gave to focus on finding this motherfucker that texted her that picture and that's all they needed to focus on.

She started to slap her cheeks repeatedly which were a light pink color. Why the hell was she even thinking about that for? She had such a pure mind before but now thanks to Gabby is was completely in the fucking trash. Why did her best friend have to be a person who like to talk about having sex and doing it was the football team. It was weird, she was turning her into something that is the opposite of innocent.

"Hey Pumpkin-"

"I'm still a virgin!" she suddenly shouted, her face turning completely red after realizing what she had said. "I mean, I...I can't even cover that up with anything, this is so embarrassing, I should let Gabby get to me."

Michael was caught off guard by her sudden confession, even though he knew that about her. He loved the she was innocent and pure unlike her other friends Gabby and Constance. "You shouldn't let Gabrielle influence your mind Pumpkin, I love that your innocent," he places the laptop down on the table and sits next to her. "We aren't going to do anything, but find out who this unknown person it."

 _('He is so sweet, but why do I feel disappointed in the fact he doesn't want to do anything. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway we have to worry about catching this person hopefully he can track the phone to someone.')_ She watches as he opened the computer, and started to hack into something she had no idea what he was doing if she was being honest. It was a good thing his father was a police officer or he wouldn't know what he was doing, and she was only smart in certain things and hacking systems weren't one of them things.

It took him about an hour or two to finally find out the location of the phone user, it was being used in a restaurant that was owned by Mandy's parents called 'Stewart's restaurant'. "That took longer than expected, but I finally got it," he smiles and looks over towards his girl rubbing the back of his neck. "Ready to catch us a blackmailer?"

Angela looks away from the laptop screen, she didn't know why but she had this upsetting feeling in her stomach. She lays her head down on his shoulder, "what are we going to do when we confront this person?"

Michael hasn't really thought about that exactly, but he knew that he wanted to protect Angela even if the might that he had to give up his life. Or his career. "I love you Angela and I just want to protect you."

She felt her heart leap out of her chest at his words, whenever he used her name he was serious. She glances over towards him, with a small smile adorning her lips. "I love you too Michael, but we have to be careful when confronting this person, who knows what they have up their sleeves."

After the two started to make up a plan, they needed to make sure they were prepared when meeting this mystery person. They walked into the restaurant hand and hand, it was a good thing that Angela's parents were friends with Mandy's parents or they wouldn't have gotten in that easily. Angela had called in a favor for a date, and Mandy's parents allowed them to have their 'date' at their restaurant. The two had taken a seat near the balcony, that had a beautiful view of Orlando.

"Who do you think it is?" Angela asked pretending to look through the menu, she had to find out who this asshole was and fucking tell him/her that they were messing with the wrong person. She had strong connections thanks to Amos. "What if this chase is useless?"

At the very moment a waitress walked over towards them with a box in her hand,"Miss. Finster,I was told to give you this by some strange person who had left a few minutes before you have arrived, don't worry I haven't opened the box." She places it down on the table with a smile and walks away.

Angela stared at the box, her eyes shifting towards her boyfriend, "do you think we should open the box?" She reached out grabbing the box shaking it around. "It's really light, seems like there's something inside," she places the box down and opens it. Inside was the phone they've been tracking.

Michael grabbed a small note taped to the box, while his girlfriend grabbed the phone looking through the text message.

"Michael, there's texting between Jillian-Ray and this person in here," she passes him the phone with a small frown on her face, was her cousin really going to do that. He couldn't, he just couldn't do that.

 _(From Unknown:_

 _I know what you did…do you think you can get away with it? *Photos Attachment*)_

 _(To Unknown: Who is this?)_

 _(From Unknown: Your worst fucking nightmare, if you don't want these pictures leaked, you need to get rid of someone for me, or the cops will have these pictures and will have the location of the gun.)_

Michael stopped reading the message, and looked over towards his girlfriend. "This person isn't only blackmailing us,but Jillian-Ray too,whoever this is we have to catch them really soon," he sighs softly going back to reading the messages.

 _(To Unknown: Who exactly do I need to get rid of?)_

 _(From Unknown: Her name is Lace Walkins, that cousin of the Bitch you murder,rumor say she has it out for your younger cousin Angela. She is the ex girlfriend of Michael-)_

"You fucking dated Lace Walkins?" Angela stared at him in complete disbelief. "And when were you going to mention this little detail was you going to tell me at all?"

Michael looks away with a frown on his lips, "pumpkin that was before we even started dating, she doesn't mean anything to me now."

"But she did mean something to you before Michael, and I doubt you'd allow Jillian-Ray to take her out!" Angela wasn't mad at the fact that Michael dated that bitch, she was more mad at the fact that he didn't mention her when she told him about how much she hated her along with Mandy. "I told you so many thing about her Michael! I can't fucking believe you," she got up from her chair storming out of the restaurant.

Michael watched in disbelief as she walked away from him, he grabs the note that was left from the box,"you thought you got me, but clearly that isn't the case, this is only the beginning. -A." He crumbled the note in his hand, "fucking bullshit." He stands up from his chair, and walks after Angela to clear the air between them. He walks out the restaurant seeing her leaning against his car, "pumpkin-"

"Just take me home Michael, I want to take a shower and go to bed," she refused to look him in the eyes, she felt betrayed by him. She couldn't believe he dated Lace Walkins, "did you two do it?"

Michael seemed to be a little confused by the question, "does it matter?"

"Of course it matters Michael, I fucking hate her so much and the thought of her once being so close to you hurts the fuck out of me Michael," she looks over towards him with tears running down her cheeks, she couldn't help but feel this way. But when she found out they dated, she couldn't help but question so many things. "Was you happy with her? Did you fucking love her? I can't take is Michael," by this time she was sobbing in her hands.

"Pumpkin," he gives her a weak smile, walking over towards her pulling her into a hug. "I was happy with her but it didn't last long, she started to act strange and became obsessed with running the family company, I never loved her and no we didn't do it, I want you to know that you're the very first person I have falling in love with, and I'd would love for you to be the last." He rubbed her back while she clings to him for her dear life crying her eyes out, he was definitely in love with Angela.

* * *

"I can't believe we are stuck doing this."

"All you do is complain Anderson, all we are doing is putting the laundry away, unless you want dirty clothes, I mean you're a really dirty person."

"Shut up Olive, I feel really offended when you insult me like that," Anderson frowned, taking his laundry out the washing machine and putting them into the dryer. He was planning on going out on the town with his younger brother, however he realized he hasn't been cleaning his clothes. He didn't know how to since his mother would always did if for him, so he decided to get Olive to teach him.

"I just love the fact that you act like the younger brother, I should've been Janet's twin," Olive rolled his eyes folding his brother's clothing that was dried already. "So, where are we going anyway?"

Anderson shrugged his shoulders, he just wanted to travel around Orlando, maybe even visit a few beaches, and try to go surf a few waves. "We should definitely go down to the beach, I heard girl really liked guys who know how to surf."

"But we don't know how to surf Andy," Olive looked at his brother with an raised eyebrow. "And we don't even have a surfboard, how exactly are we going to surf?"

Anderson pouts at his little brother, and closed the dryer trying it on. "Do you have zero faith in me little brother, we could just buy a surfboard."

"That still doesn't cover the fact that we don't know how to surf," Olive mumbled putting the clothes that he folded into a basket. His brother was a huge dork sometimes, he definitely got that from his father there's no doubt about that. The only time he is serious is when someone is messing with one of his siblings.

"Imagine all the hot babes that'll want us Olive, we will totally be chick magnets," He sighed softly, daydreaming about all the girls or babes as he puts it. "No need to fight, there's enough Anderson Pickles to go around ladies, hahahahaha."

Olive picked up a bottle of detergent and throws it at his brother's head, clenching his fist. "You're an idiot you know that right?"

"Ouch!" Anderson holds his nose glaring over towards his brother. "You're just jealous all the babes want me instead of you!," he sticks his tongue out at him.

"Oh please, they wouldn't want to approach you with a ten feet pole! And where are we getting this money to buy them surfboards anyway? You don't have any brains!"

"Hey! Don't you dare insult my intelligence!"

"What intelligence?"

Janet was getting annoyed with her brother's arguing, she storms into the laundry room and punched them both in the head. "Will you two please shut up, I can hear you both down the hall."

"Sorry," they said holding the side of their head, where she punched them.

Janet flipped her brown hair over her shoulder, it felt like she was older than the both of her brother's put together, they were both annoying as hell. "You're lucky it wasn't mother who came in here, now if I hear one more sound coming from this room, I will skin both of you idiots alive." She glared at them before walking out of the laundry room.


	15. 4th Of July Part 1 (Chpt 2 - 05)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **Written by: Jessica-Senpai**

July 4th, 2032. Orlando, Florida.

It was around 10 in the morning, when Chuckie had gotten up to prepare for this block party they we're throwing for the fourth of July, it wasn't something that he planned, it was all his wife's idea. She always had to have a huge party going on and it had to be bigger each and every year. And he was the one who had to prepare for it, and set everything up. He was happy this years he had his friends to help him set everything up, they had about three or four hours before the block party would beginning and they had a shit ton of things to set up while the girls cooked the food.

The first thing they had to set up was the bouncy houses for the children, there was a regular one and the other one was a bouncy house with a water slide connected to it. They placed that in the middle of the soccer field, since they won't be using it anyway. The second thing they had to set up was the DJ booth,Chuckie allowed his daughter to hire the DJ, and she hired someone that was popular now and days. They had to do all this in the burning heat. The next thing they had to set up was the grill, they planned on grilling some of the food. They had to go to Walmart to buy a few bags more like twenty bags of ice to pack into the cooler. It was just a bunch of running around for the gentlemen all morning.

They had to set up the trampoline for the older children, next to the underground pool without the net around since Jillian-Ray loved to do flips from the trampoline into the pool like a wild child. The next thing they had to set up was the chairs, and the bar. The adults needed to unwind for the night, and have a few drinks, it was definitely a must especially for Angelica.

Angela was upstairs in her room with her boyfriend Michael, laying out her clothing that she was going to wear today for the party. She was excited because more of her family was coming, and Michael's family was coming too and that meant that he was taking their relationship serious. However in the back of her mind she still couldn't get over the fact that he had dated Lace, it was just plain weird.

"Are you nervous about meeting more of my family? Besides my mother and father?" Michael asked with a small smile, he looked up from the phone in his hand and over towards his beautiful girlfriend.

Angela shook her head slowly, "nervous isn't the right word, what if they don't like me? I mean I know your parents love me, but what about your aunts and uncles and cousins and shit."

Michael stands from the bed, walking over towards his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her waist, "they would freaking love you, and I know that because I love you so very much." He kisses her cheek gently.

"Thank you," she smiles at her boyfriend, that helped her a lot. She always gets nervous when she is meeting important people, and the rest of Michael's family was really important to her. She really wanted them to love her, especially since she plans to marry Michael some day in the future and his families blessings are so important to her. "Alright, I have to get dressed, go hang out with the boys until I finish."

Michael kisses her cheek again, "alright, take your time." He walks out the door shutting it behind himself. When he stepped into the hallway, he since Jillian-Ray walking down the hallway with Justice following close behind him.

He really didn't know much about Justice, just that she was ex-fiancé to Jillian-Ray and that she was having his baby and they were together again. Though he thought that Jillian-Ray had feelings for Cameron and they would be together, but things work out in the strangest ways.

"What's up Michael," Jillian-Ray addressed him when he stopped in front of him. "Angela kick you out the room?" He joked.

"Unfortunately," Michael chuckles softly. He looks over towards Justice holding out his hand towards her, "I'm sorry we haven't officially met, I'm Michael Angela's boyfriend."

Justice tries to smile nicely at him, however she was upset with her boyfriend at the moment, "it's nice to meet you, I'm Justice Jillian-Ray's girlfriend."

"Don't take her grilling seriously, she is upset with me," Jillian-Ray rolls his eyes. He was kind of annoyed with her as well at this moment, the whole week together all they did was get into disagreement about things, but he was pretty sure it was her mood swings that come along with pregnancy.

"Fuck you Jill," She pushes him to the side and walks downstairs to meet with the other girls.

Jillian-Ray rubs his hand down his face, "her fucking mood swings are annoying, don't get anyone pregnant until your both ready or it'll be fucking hell, but love her."

"Don't worry about that, I don't plan on having any children at this moment," Michael chuckles with his arms crossed. He wanted to bring up the text messages between him and the mystery person, but decided against it. "So are you ready for today?"

"Hell yeah!" Jillian-Ray pumped his fist in the air. "This block party is going to be amazing."

Michael nods his head in agreement and follows Jillian-Ray downstairs with the others. Though his mind would wander to who the hell this mystery person was, it had to be someone who knew about the crime, he just didn't know who to trust. He reaches the kitchen and glances around.

Bailee looks up from her phone and over towards Michael, "is Angela done getting dressed?"

"She just started to get dressed," he answers walking over towards the cooler grabbing a water. "I think she'll be done on a few minutes though."

 _('Anyone of them here could be the mystery person, but who exactly is it? Someone who is good with a camera and can take them pictures?')_

Michael's eyes shifted over towards Ian, who so happened to her his camera out. It couldn't possibly be Ian, he wouldn't dare hurt a fucking fly, but then again it's the quiet ones that people had to look out for. All he had to do was sneak his camera whenever he wasn't looking and look through the pictures. He didn't want to believe that Ian was behind this, but if the pictures where inside his camera he had to be the main suspect.

"More like two hours," Jillian-Ray joked earning a few chuckles, an a few glares from some of the females it. "What? I didn't mean because she's a girl she'll take two hours."

Bailee put up her hand towards him, "just stop while you're ahead buddy." She gives him a small grin before placing her hand down and going back to eating some of the fruit for the parent's drinks.

Michael couldn't help to roll his eyes, it was like this everyday but he enjoyed it very much. This was like his second home away from home, it had way more people here than he regular house. He turns around and leans against the corner at this moment Angela turned the corner fully dressed. His eyes widen slightly at how she looks, she was gorgeous.

Angela's orange hair was tied up in a tight bun, with a strands out each side curled firming her face. She had on a darkish blue fitted knee length dress, with white heels. With a red bow wrapped arm her bun, and her contacts replacing her glasses.

"Wow," he whispered underneath his breath. He pushes off the counter and walking over towards his girlfriend with a huge smile. "You look freaking gorgeous Pumpkin, simply breathtaking," he looks at her up and down again before placing a kiss on her plump light pink lips.

Angela giggles softly wrapping her arms around his neck, "thank you love." She kisses him again but deeper than his kiss, she pulls away with a light blush on her cheeks. She pulls away from him and walks over towards the food area.

"I want a man that looks at me that way," Bailee whines popping a cherry in her mouth. She glance over towards Jillian-Ray, unaware of wanting her towards her. She sighs softly looking away.

George watches Bailee and sighs softly. Today he was finally going to admit to Bailee that he liked her. He stands up from the chair he was sitting on and walks over towards Bailee. "I think you look really beautiful today."

Bailee looks over at George with innocent dark brown eyes, "thank you George, you're really sweet." She wasn't as dressed up, because she wasn't the type to dress up anyway. She has her blonde hair in curls, dressed in a blue crop top, and red high waisted pants and white Adidas.

"You're welcome," George smiles, he definitely was going to confess his feelings before the end of the day.

* * *

Note: I know this is a short return chapter, but I just wanted to get the feel of things again. The next chapter will be longer, and more characters will be making an appearance. Please be prepared to see more of these characters. Abigail, George, Bailee, Cameron, and Amos. I just feel like I didn't give them much story time. And might or might not be answering Pm's for awhile. Don't take it personal or anything just I have a busy and hard life. I think the next three chapters will revolve around 4th of July.


	16. 4th Of July Part 2 (Chpt 2 - 06)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **Written by: Jessica-Senpai**

July 4th, 2032. Orlando, Florida.

 _('What a wonderful day to remind us of America's independent! However I'm stuck over here being reminded that I was single as a Pringle, yes I know Pringles aren't single but who cares it's just an expression get off my junk. All I see is couples everywhere, Angela has Michael, Abigail has Amos, Jillian-Ray had Justice, and even Ian has Darrly and who do I have? No fucking one! I'm just single and living life like that! And I'm jealous as fuck of these relationships that being flaunted in my face.)_

Bailee sighs heavily picking up another piece of fruit putting it in her mouth, she has been eating fruit for the last five minutes and it was starting to upset her stomach. She looks down at the fruit placed in front of herself and pushes it aside, it was tempting to eat another, but if she did she'd probably have to run to the bathroom.

Everyone seems to be having fun at the forth of July block party, jumping on the bouncy house or swimming in the pool, but she wasn't having the time of her life. She felt lonely, she had no one to have fun with. Everyone seemed taking away and busy with their special someone and she was alone eating fruit. Fucking fruit!

"Umm, Bailee? Do you want to go swimming?"

The sound of George's voice broke her out of thinking, she looks over to him getting ready to deny his offer, but her draw dropped when she seen him. She never really seen him as the boyfriend type or even her type. However, seeing him now she was having second thoughts, maybe she was just more lonely than she thought.

George stood there in all his glory, his dark purple hair wet and sticking down, his brown eyes filled with hope. It wasn't something that she was use to seeing, especially him in swimming tucks. For the first time in forever, she believed that George was drop dead gorgeous for a male. She wasn't really close to him, so they didn't spend much time together.

"Yes, let me just get a bathing suit," Bailee blushes softly. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest from a simple request to swim. She never felt this way before, not even around Jillian-Ray, someone she thought she liked. "I'll be right back," she jumps up from her seat and walks inside,

On her way inside she couldn't shake the thought of her possibly liking him, it was freaking crazy. Maybe she just thought he was gorgeous that's all nothing else, she didn't have feelings for him.

When she reached her room, she slammed the door shut and patted her cheeks to get herself to focus. She just had to throw on a bathing suit and go swimming with George it wasn't like he asked her to marry him or something. It isn't that serious. Bailee takes a deep breath before moving over towards her dresser and pulling out a black one piece bathing suit. She quickly put it on and speed walked back to the backyard were George was waiting for her, little did she know George was having an inner battle with himself.

"I can't believe she said yes!" George had finally mustard up the courage to ask Bailee to hang out. He had a crush on her for awhile, and has been trying to ask her out but she seemed busy being into Jillian-Ray. So when Justice came along he knew that it was his time to shine and take her away.

He watches as she returned in a black one piece, and she look really pretty in the swimsuit. Her long blonde hair was now in a ponytail. "Are you ready?" He asked with a charming smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Bailee laughs softly following him towards the pool. "The water must be really cold huh?" She asked putting her foot in the water testing it. "It's really cold."

"Don't complain, just get in," Hunter, Bailee's little brother yelled pushing her inside the pool and jumping in afterwards.

Bailee surfaced, and wipes the water out her face. "Hunter I'm going to kill you," she yelled swimming after her brother who was just laughing like crazy.

George laughs at the screen, jumping into the water afterwards. He swims over towards Bailee wrapping his arms around her high waist and lifting her up getting ready to toss her into the water.

"Noo! Don't do it George," Bailee begged trying to get out of his hold. "I'll do anything, please just don't do it."

"Anything?" George asked with a smirk.

Bailee nods. "Anything," she stops moving.

George thought about it for awhile, what did he want from her? To go out on a date. "Go out with me on a date tomorrow night and I'll think about not tossing you to the side in the water."

"What?" Bailee was speechless, he wanted to take her out on a date. She had no idea that he was interested in her. A small blush crept up to her cheeks, she rest her hand down on his arm. "Alright, I'll go on a date with you, now please let me go."

 _(Flashback)_

 _September 8th, 2031_

 _"I can't believe you honestly think this is going to work," Cody asked grabbing the rope and climbing up the side of the building. "I just hope we don't get in trouble, I don't look good in orange or behind bars."_

 _Bailee rolls her eyes, and climbs onto the roof of the school building, "we aren't going to get locked up or anything Cody, that's only if we get caught you corn nugget."_

 _"I like nuggets," Cody chuckled climbing onto the roof after her._

 _Bailee couldn't believe she brought him along with her to get her phone back from inside the school building. She couldn't believe Mrs. Thomson took her phone away, that thing is her freaking baby. She couldn't even go one night without that thing, and she swears she was going to slap that annoying teacher across the face._

 _She pulled the rope up, and leaves it onto the roof walking over towards the door that led downstairs to the third floor. She pushes the door open and walks inside with Cody following close behind her. He was the only person who willingly volunteer to go with her, everyone crying about how dangerous it was._

 _"You're acting like you've never been arrested before," Bailee snouts walking down the stairs towards the awaiting door._

 _Cody rolled his eyes, "unlike you I have a clean record."_

 _"Only because that kid was too scared to press charges against you,he thought if he did you'd probably kill him," Bailee laughs softly. She loved how Cody tried to play innocent when he obviously wasn't. She thought it was cute._

 _Cody had such a unique personality, he could play all innocent but she knew all his dirty little secrets, it always the goofy ones that everyone had to look out for. And that was definitely him, he once tortured this one child just for talking to one of his ex girlfriends. He definitely had attachments, and anger issues. And that's what Bailee liked about him._

 _"Oh please, I wouldn't have killed the kid," Cody laughs pushing Bailee softly with a huge grin. "Don't try to act all innocent, I know your secret too."_

 _(Flashback Over)_

Cameron was sitting inside the bouncy house with Abigail, Janet, and Amos who was jumping around. She couldn't take her eyes off of a very pregnant Justice. She couldn't believe that she had came and easily stolen Jillian-Ray away from her, she knew that she liked Jillian-Ray and he likes her. However, Justice and Jillian-Ray have so much history and are having a baby together.

Abigail jumps over towards Cameron, "if you're on the bouncy house then can you at least jump? It's making it harder for us to jump!"

"Sorry," Cameron mumbles standing up and jumping on the bouncy house. She really wasn't herself because she would have told Abigail to mind her business and go jump around with her boyfriend. "I just can't stop thinking about Justice and Jillian-Ray together."

Abigail sighs softly, "you really can do much about it, so he liked you but at some point he was in love with Justice and love and like are both so far away from each other."

It was true, just because someone likes you doesn't mean they'll be the perfect match for each other. It just really hurt that when they were getting close this girl comes out of nowhere, life wasn't fair especially for her. Everyone thinks of her as this evil bitch but she has feelings too. And the only reason she is mean to people it because she's been alone for most of her life.

"I guess you're right," Cameron frowns slipping out of the bouncy house. She was going to do something different, like maybe get something to eat. She didn't look away from Justice who was sitting near the food table as she approached her. "Hey Justice!"

Justice look up from the plate that she was making, "oh, hi Cameron." She really didn't like her especially since Jillian-Ray admitted to liking her. "How have you been?"

"Umm, I've been really good actually," Cameron clears her throat and makes a plate that'll she'll probably end up getting later. "How is that baby doing? You're four months right?"

"I'm nearly four months, and the baby is doing okay," Justice smiles down at her stomach, before frowning over towards Cameron. "The down sides are the moods swings, they cause Jillian-Ray and I to fight a lot and I don't want that, I really love him and I know I made mistakes before, but I don't want to let him go this time."

Cameron didn't know how she felt hearing that, it hurt really bad, but she could tell that Justice was deeply in love with him. _('It's really hard to hate her, especially when she seems like such a sweet person, she truly loves him, more than I like him)_

"I'm sorry to be putting this all on you, I know you like him and with me being here isn't making it any easy," Justice smiles softly at her, she places a hand on her cheek. "You're a really sweet girl Cameron, but I'm sorry you can't have him, I wish you luck in finding another boy to play with."

 _('I take back what I said, I freaking hate her.')_

"Whatever," Cameron grabs her plate and moves away from her. "Jillian-Ray will be mine, and that'll teach her! Who does she think she is? Acting like she can't be replaced."

Justice waves over towards her as she walks away, "she honestly needs to hop off." She turns around and walks over towards Jillian-Ray with a big grin, that was her man. "Jillian baby! I finished making the plates," she hands him one.

"Thank you babe," he grabs the plate and kisses her on the forehead. "I'm sorry that I upset you earlier, I don't want to fight with you," he smiles softly, and starts eating the food going back to talking to Tyler, and Gabby.

 _(Flashback)_

 _June 18th, 2032_

 _After the movies Amos and Abigail walks outside hand and hand, they actually really enjoyed themselves. Abby was kind of having second thoughts before they arrived at the movie theaters, but she's glad that she has given him a chance because she really enjoyed herself._

 _Amos stopped walking and looks over towards his date, "did you enjoy yourself? I had a really good time."_

 _"Yes, I had a really good time," Abigail smiles towards him with a light blush on her cheeks. She has been with a few boys but none of them had treated her like Amos has and she is really thankful for that. "Umm, can I ask you something?"_

 _"Yeah, sure."_

 _Before she could say anything Sasha came out of the theater with Tyler close behind. "That was the worse date of my life! Don't call me every again, I don't want to see your stupid face again."_

 _"Good! I don't want to date you anymore anyway, you're way too bossy, good luck finding someone who can put up with your fucking stink ass attitude," Tyler yelled back as Sasha stormed off down the street. He sighs softly walking over towards Amos and Abigail, "please tell me at least you two enjoyed yourself?"_

 _Amos laughs, wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulder, "I told you she was a total bitch and you wouldn't believe me, I mean she is Mandy's best friend dude, they're like evil twins bro."_

 _"Wait! Mandy and Sasha are friends?"_

 _Amos nods his head, "yeah, they grow up together, childhood best friends."_

 _Abigail frowns a bit, "I didn't know that, anyway I had a great time, but I should get home before my father has a cow."_

 _"Wait, before you go can I ask you something?" Amos moves away from his friend standing in front of her._

 _Abigail looks into his eyes with a smile, "sure."_

 _"Will you be my girlfriend?" Amos rubs the back of his neck looking away shyly._

 _Abigail couldn't help but giggle at how cute Amos was being, "I'd love to be your girlfriend." She kisses his cheek, "I'll text you when I get home." She waves towards him walking away._

 _She didn't mind walking all the way back to the house, especially since it was far from the theater. She was as happy as a dog when there master comes home, she had a boyfriends and it was someone she liked, someone she knows would treat her right. She turns the corn only to be pulled into an alleyway, she was going to scream but a hand went over her mouth._

 _Standing in front of her was none other than Mandy, "shhhh, when I remove my hand promise me you won't scream."_

 _Abigail nods her head, she really just wanted answers. When the hand was removed, she did as she promised, she didn't scream. "What the Fuck! I thought you was dead."_

 _"That isn't important at the moment, I have these files and I want you to deliver them to my parents lawyers, I know we don't know each other, but you're the only person I found, just do this okay?"_

 _"Ummm okay?" Abigail takes the files that was handed to her and watches as Mandy runs down the alleyway. "That was freaking weird, I wonder what she is planning."_


	17. 4th Of July Part 3 (Chpt 2 - 07)

Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!

 **Written By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **July 4th, 2032. Orlando, Florida.**

It's been an hour or two into the block party, and everyone seemed to be having a grand time. Well, everybody expect for Ian, he seemed to be in deep thought with his camera wrapped around his neck. He took that thing everywhere with him, never letting it out of his sight for a second. He slowly runs his fingers through his hair, he hand itching to grab his camera and take pictures.

Although he decided against, he wasn't at this block party to work taking pictures, he was there to have fun. But really, how could he possibly have fun when all he wants to do is take photos. Maybe that wasn't a bad idea, he can take photos of the family and friends for his summertime photo album.

He stands up from his chair, and walks over towards the bouncy house. He took out his camera and started to take pictures of the people on the bouncy. He smiles softly and looks down at the photo, his brother Matt was in the air with his arms spread wide and a smile on his lips. Next to him was a very wet Hunter, who was slipping around due to getting out of the pool.

"Haha," Ian laughs at the picture walking away from the scene. He soon goes over to Michael and Angela, she was meeting the rest of his family. He takes a picture of them, which they all happily posed for.

"Why are you taking pictures?" Michael asked.

Ian puts the camera down, letting it hang from his neck, "for my summer photo album, I like to capture all the fun things we do."

Michael smiles with a slight nod, "can I check them out?"

"Sure," Ian shrugs like it wasn't a big deal and hands Michael his camera.

Michael takes his camera from his hands, and started to look through the photos. "You've been taking a lot, almost a hundred photos are stored onto this SD card," he checks all the photos but none of them were the photos on the phone or the one sent to Angela. He hands him back the camera.

Ian takes it back with a grin, "I'm going to take more photos now."

* * *

"I think I need another drink," Jillian-Ray said to himself. He walks over towards the cooler grabbing a water bottle, he wasn't much of a soda drinker.

He felt someone touch his shoulder, and he turns his head glancing at the person with a small smile tugging on his lips. "Oh, hey Cameron."

Cameron blushes softly removing her hair behind her ear, "we haven't really talked much lately."

"I know I've been busy with Justice," he said guilty. He opens the water bottle bring it to his lips for a sip.

He has been meaning to talk to Cameron, it was just he had to deal with a very pregnant Justice. He stilled had feelings for Cameron and he knew that was wrong because he was in love with Justice right? He knows that he had to keep he's distance from Cameron until he knew his feelings for here were gone. He places the cap back onto the water bottle

Cameron nods her head, "yeah I know with her being pregnant and all, I just miss talking to you."

"I miss talking to you too," he said honestly. He glances over towards Justice watching her run into the house. "I'll be right back ."

He walks past Cameron following after Justice into the house, something had to be wrong because she had her hand over her mouth. He pulls open the bathroom door to the bathroom that Justice had ran into, and started to rub her back while she vomited into the toilet. He just couldn't understand how women do it, they had really strong bodies.

"I'm right here," he whispered sweetly.

* * *

Angela was beyond nervous as she stood beside Michael's grandparents, she was happy that she was meeting them because that meant Michael was taking there relationship serious. Although she was afraid that they weren't going to like her, even though her boyfriend insured her that they'll love her she was still scared.

"Aw, Michael was such an adventurous child," his grandma said pinching his cheeks. "I remember this one time he ran around the house naked-"

"Grandma no," Michael hissed in embarrassment.

Angela laughs softly, "Michael let your grandma finish that story."

His grandmother playful hit him, and continued with telling her the story, "he ran around the house naked telling everyone he was the naked boy, a superhero that saves babies from wearing diapers."

"I was four years old, I was going through the phase were being naked meant freedom," Michael tried to defend himself.

"Don't worry my little naked boy, I still love you," Angela leans over placing a kiss on Michael's red cheeks.

She didn't even know why she was nervous about meeting his family, she simply loved his grandma especially with all the embarrassing storied she could tell. Her phone started to ring in her pocket and she excused herself, going off to answer it.

"Hello?" She places the phone to her ear.

 _"Angela, it's Gabby I know I was suppose to be at the party but this car was following me, and I ran to the closer library, can you come and pick me up?"_

"Oh my gosh, I'm coming to pick you up right now, just stay there," she hangs up the phone and goes back over to Michael. She leans down towards his ear and whispers softly, "I'm going to get Gabby, I'll be right back."

Michael nods his head, "okay, please be safe."

"I will, I love you," she kisses his cheek. She turns towards his grandmother, "I'm going to pick up my best friend, but when I come back, I'd love to hear more embarrassing stories." She gives a small wave walking towards to front to her parents car.

* * *

After practically running into the library Gabby was breathing heavily, that car was following and it just wasn't her imagining it. Every fucking turn she took that car did the same, it even stopped in front of the library and she was fearful for her life, that's why she called her best friend in the world. She just didn't understand why that car was following her around, she was suppose to be at the block party twenty minutes ago.

Instead she was hiding in the library with her back pressed against the bookshelf scared for her fucking life. What if the person chasing her was a ducking kidnapper, why would someone what to kidnap her? Ugh! People were just creepy and this is why should loved staying in the house away from the crazy people in this godforsaken world.

She just wished Angela would hurry up and save her from this person, or maybe there was more than one person in the car. She slowly moves down the aisle with her back still against the bookshelf, she peered over the corner and seen a man walk into the library he look fairly young. He looks to be around his twenties, he had dark shades with a black suit. He looked like someone out of _'Men In Black'_ and he was looking around like he was looking for someone.

Gabby quickly moved her head back, she wasn't going to get kidnapped by a twenty something year old _pervert_ who wanted some young victim. If he got any closer to her she was going to kick him right in the fucking nuts. Why this is have to happen to her? She been a good girl for most of the year. Expect sleeping with one of her friends due to a friends with benefits situation, which was now over because he had a fucking girlfriend.

She's been in love with that idiot for fucking years, and he haven't even noticed and he up and gets a fucking girlfriend. It was totally tearing her up on the inside, but she just couldn't think about that at this moment. This weird guy was following her. _('Angela can you please hurry up!')_

"Gabby!" Angela yelled her name in a panic.

"Sh!" The librarian shushed her.

"Don't shush me bitch," Angela hissed towards her walk away from her.

Gabby felt tears gather in her eyes at the sound of her best friends voice, she came over from hiding and ran over towards her hugging her tightly. She thought today was going to be her last day live.

"Awe Gabby," Angela said softly. She holds her close moving her hair behind her ear. "Are you crying?"

Gabby nods her head, "I thought I was going to die! I'm so freaking happy to see you." She pulls away from the hug with a big smile, "was there a car outside the library?"

"No, I didn't see a car," Angela answered honestly. She grabs her friends hand and walks to her parents car with her. "Did you get the license plate number."

"I was to scared, and not to mention running for my fucking life!" Gabby sighs softly.

 _(Flashback)_

 _ **March 2nd, 2032.**_

 _"We only had sex once," Gabby hissed at he male standing in front of her. "We aren't in love, you were simply a nice fuck, and honestly your obsession with me is creeping me out," she looks at him in disgust._

 _"No, don't say that we love each other," he stands closer to her putting his hands on her shoulders._

 _This is what she get for messing with an older man, "I'm only sixteen! You're twenty-four, we don't love each other, I don't love you and you don't love me." She pushes him away from her, she was really thinking about calling the police of something on this guy._

 _He seemed to be getting madder, he grabs her and slams her against the wall, "don't fucking start tell me lies, we fucking love each other!". He grabs a fistful of her hair, and pulls her head back. "I'm not crazy, we have something."_

 _Gabby was starting to get scared, she never had someone be this rough with her, "you're a fucking psycho!"_

 _"No! I'm not a psycho," he leans forward pressing his lips against her neck._

 _"Get off of me!" Gabby struggled against him. She knees him harshly in the nuts, and watches him fall onto the ground. "Leave me the hell alone!" She yells at him running away.._

 _(Flashback over)_


	18. 4th Of July Part 4 (Chpt 2 - 08)

**(Changed from Rated T to Rated M again. Warning: sexual contact, light bdsm ((hardcore for when I'm more experienced at writing sexual scenes)), and blackmail. Plus a little gory.)**

 **Note:** This will be the final chapter for the 4th of July, and since I'm late writing and uploading this chapter I'm trying to make it a long and well detailed chapter. I will try my best to explain things here and have the rugrats appear in this chapter (if not maybe next chapter). I would love to thank Lilnate13 for inspiration, his recent chapter of "Rugrats: Future & Beyond!" Inspired me to write this chapter. I've been at lost for trying to put everything together, and due to my rabbit passing away this week and thanksgiving I really haven't been in the mood to write anything. Plus I'm writing with my tablet for now, and hopefully this Christmas I get that laptop I've been asking for and writing will be easier on me. Now, let's get on with the story huh? I hope you enjoy. BTW I totally forgot Michael's birthday was July 4th, let's just pretend they celebrated his b-day ㈳4㈵2

Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!

 **Written By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Beta By: Juliana (My Twin Sister)**

 _ **Previously on "Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!"**_

 _Michael takes his camera from his hands, and starts to look through the photos. "You've been taking a lot almost a hundred photos are stored onto this SD card," he checks all the photos but none of them were the photos on the phone or the one sent to Angela. He hands him back the camera._

 _Ian takes it back with a grin, "I'm going to take more photos now."_

 _._

 _"Angela, it's Gabby I know I was suppose to be at the party, but this car was following me, and I ran to the library, can you pick me up?."_

 _"Oh my gosh, I'm coming to pick you up right now, just stay there," she hangs up the phone and back over to Michael. She leans down towards his ear and whispered softly, "I'm going to get Gabby, I'll be right back."_

 _Michael nods his head, "okay, please be safe."_

 _._

 _Gabby nods her head,"I thought I was going to die! I'm so freaking happy to see you." She pulled away from the hug with a big smile, "was there a car outside the library?."_

 _"No, I didn't see a car," Angela answered honestly. She grabs her friend's hand and walks to her parents car with her. "Did you get the license plate number."_

 _"I was scared, and not to mention running for my fucking life!," Gabby sighs softly._

 _._

 _Gabby was starting to get scared, she never had someone be rough with her, "you're a fucking psycho!."_

 _"No! I'm not psycho," he leans forward pressing his lips against her neck._

 _"Get off of me!," Gabby struggled against him. She knees him harshly in the nuts and watches him fall onto the ground. "Leave me the hell alone!," she yelled at him running away.._

 _ **Now on "Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!"**_

* * *

 **July 4th, 2032. Orlando, Florida.**

"It's almost time for the fireworks to go off!."

"Oh yay! I couldn't be anymore excited."

"Can you at least pretend to care?."

"No, I'm sorry Henry I can't pretend to care."

Henry stared at his cousin with deep green eyes, he kind of felt bad for her. He obviously knew of her feelings for Jillian-Ray, she was terrible at hiding them especially when she would look at him every five seconds. He never seen his cousin this interested in a boy for so long. It kind of broke his heart, but then again his cousin was kind of a bitch and maybe this is something she needs to be put back on track. It showed that she hurts and she has human emotions even though everyone thought she was a heartless, emotionless, and psycho robot even him until now of course.

"Cameron," he places a gentle hand on her shoulder, it was a caring gesture he never showed her before. "Instead of pretending actually enjoy them okay?," he gives her a small smile.

She felt kind of uncomfortable, her cousin never showed this kind show of him before and she wasn't use to it. She removed his hand from her should and raised any eyebrow, "why are you acting nice, who are you and where is my cousin?."

"What?," he frowned slightly. "Can't I just be nice to my own cousin for once? Is that such a bad thing?."

This was weird, but her cousin did have a point, when is the next time he was going to be nice to her again? It felt good to finally have him on her side for once, she wasn't all alone. She thought she'd have Jillian-Ray on her side, but for now he had important things to focus on and she could understand that. It wasn't his fault that Justice suddenly popped up out of the blue.

"It's a bit uncomfortable," she admitted with a small blush. "But I guess I can take what I came get right? Now hand me a sparkler huh? It's firework time."

Henry laughed and slapped his cousin softly on the back before retrieving a sparkler from the packages and handing one to his cousin and lighting them. "Time to enjoy!."

"Time to enjoy!," Cameron commented watching the sparkler go off in her hand. Today hadn't gone as bad as she thought, at least she got to talk to Jillian-Ray, she knew happiness didn't last long for her. She soon started to run away with the others waving her sparkler around and laughing.

"It's nice to know that she's enjoying herself, I haven't seen her have this much for in ages," Cree commented on her daughter enjoying herself with the others, her back leaned up against her husband. "She normally causes trouble for the others."

John's arms were wrapped around his wife waist with his chin resting on her head, "I think she is reflecting, it's about damn time, she is finally growing up."

"That's true," Cree agreed with her husband. She found it strange that just a month away from home can change her so much, back at home she'd never do a things like this calling it childish, that's just how she was. And her mother was starting to worry about her.

Cameron wasn't always like this, as a child she was the sweetest girl in the world. It was just hard to know that when she started to get older her view on the world had changed, Cree started to think maybe something happened to her, something she was keeping a secret from them, but she knew she couldn't keep it for long. She is worried about her daughter, today she seemed fine but tomorrow she could be back to her old self and that's what worried her the most, and it worried John as well. It was a nice sight seeing their daughter get along with everyone like this, that hoped it lasted at least for a few more days.

"I'm worried about her too you know," John released a soft breath, turning his head so that he left cheek was now resting on his wife's head. "I want to know what's bothering her but she refuses to open up to us, maybe the therapy things isn't such a bad idea," he bites his lips.

He was always against sending his daughter to a therapist, but Cree continued to bring it up so many times that it has caused fights between the to to break out, even to the point he has decided to leave the house a few times. He never believed talking to strangers about personal problems but his view on things was starting to change and he was getting use to the idea. Cameron was obviously going through something's and she needs professional help.

Cree relaxed in his hold after hearing that, "I'm glad you finally agree, when we return to California, I'll hire a therapist right away, it's the only way to help her out, especially since she won't reach out to us for anything."

* * *

 _"One."_ A rose petal falls onto the floor. _"Two."_ Another one follows after, this time with little droplets of blood. "I kept my patients, but this is starting to get out of hand, the company is still in the hands of Mandy, who is ALIVE!"

"I know, I'm trying my best to find her."

"But your best isn't good enough Lester," the female talking walked over to the guy tied up in the beaten into a bloody pulp. "I gave you one job Lester, and that was to kill Mandy so I could take over the company, I even killed the police to him the meddling kids away from this case."

Lester struggling to keep his eyes opened stared at the beautiful woman in front of him, her hair as red as his blood that stained the floor, her eyes blue like the ocean during the Strom, and her lips red like cherries. In her hand was a rose the she had dipped in his blood from the gunshot wound on his stomach which he was going to bleed to death from.

 _"Three."_ The word left her lips with a sinister grin as another rose petal fallen. "I trusted you Lester, I loved you," her pale hand ran across her cheek, she leans forward press a kiss on his lips before biting into the harshly, making blood drip for the fresh wound into her mouth.

If he was bleeding to death he'd be turned on by that act, but that wasn't the case now. "It doesn't seem like it," he spit the blood in her face hanging his head low, if he was going to die he wasn't going to die a coward.

The woman lifted a finger and wiped the blood spat out her with it and put it into her mouth, "Lester, I don't want to do this I don't want you to bleed out, but you failed me too many times." _"Four."_ She pulls put another petal and tosses it on the floor.

"Only one more left Lester," she staddles his lap and wraps his arms loosely around his neck, "one more left before you died and I hate that I have to kill you, and you didn't even retrieve the files that Mandy have, and you can't even find them."

"Let me die in peace," Lester sighed finally closing his eyes feeling his life slip away, he just wanted it to be over. His hands moved to rest upon his lovers waist, "no matter how you treated me, I always seemed to love you unconditionally."

The female flipped her hair over her shoulder, she leans into his ear and whispered, "you really think I'm letting you leave me, just take a little rest love." _"Five."_ The last rose petal hit the floor and Lester fallen unconscious but he wasn't dead. "I can't believe you thought I was going to let you died," she smiles sadly running her fingers through his back soft curls. She tosses the steam onto the floor and gets off his lap retrieving the first aid kit to patch him up.

"Sure, you failed me too many times but I still love you," she mumbled ripping his shirt open cleaning out the wound before removing the bullet. "And sure mother told me not to fall in love with someone like you but I did anyway," she wraps the bandage tightly around him, before running her fingers along his toned arms.

She stands up and turns away from him walking over towards the bathroom to put the first aid kit away, "I'll just have to find another way to get rid of Mandy and her annoying cousin Lace, since Jillian-Ray obviously isn't doing what I texted him." She bites on her nails and leans against the sink. "I'll have to be more careful about Angela and Michael, they were smart to track the phone but I'm always one step ahead."

* * *

Gabby was still shaking over the events that happened at the library that she really didn't enjoy the fireworks. She just couldn't get her mind off that creep that was following her, it had to be that guy that she slept with, if only if she could remember his name. She had to stop sleeping around with around men, thought she hasn't been doing it since she started having feelings for Amos who was happily in a relationship with Abby. And now she was heart broken and scared for her life.

She watched as Angela chase Michael around with the sparkler, and was envious of their perfect relationship. It was kind of hard to watch sometimes, sure they fought like normal couples but they away made up and stayed together, she wanted something like that. Her phone went off letting her know she had a text message, she opened it.

 _(From Unknown: Do you remember this? *Photo Attachment*)_

It was a photo of Gabby handcuffed to the bed with nothing but her bra and see-through panties, she had on a leather head harness with a ball gag in mouth with a blindfold on. She couldn't help but stare with wide eyes, she hadn't known the psycho had taken a photo of her like this, it was degrading.

 _(From Unknown: You wouldn't want your parents founding out about this Gabriella?)_

If her parents saw this picture they would have a heart attack, they were church going people and to know their sixteen year old daughter was into bdsm and having sex with older men would kill them. This psycho was taking this to blackmail and she wasn't trying to let her parents know about this, she'd just have to obey him.

 _(To Unknown: What the hell do you want?)_

Her legs were shaking at this point waiting for a reply, her eye shifting around hoping they didn't notice her discomfort. She knew she was going to be doing something she didn't want to keep from the photos being texted to her parents. Her phone went off again and she quickly opened the message again.

 _(From Unknown: Meet me a the usual hotel right now, I'll bring the shit.)_

 _(To Unknown: Fine! Just don't show my parents them pictures.)_

Gabby stands up from the place she was sitting and looks around before exiting the party, she hated to ditch but she more important things to do. If only she didn't get involved with this guy, she would be helping out finding Mandy and founding out the secret about the importance of the Stewart company. To bad she had to deal with her own problems.

She walked all the way to the hotel watching her back, she had to make sure she didn't get caught sneaking off to the hotel. Once she reached the front desk the lady smirked handing her the room key without saying anything. She felt ashamed of herself, even the workers know what her and Wesley use to do. It didn't help at all, she took the stairs to the room, and before she could knock the door flew open and was pulled into and slammed against the door.

"I didn't think you'd show," Wesley smirked with his body pressed against hers on the door.

"Well, you did blackmail me into coming," she mumbled avoiding eye contact, she remembered why she started to mess with him in the first place. He was unbelievably attractive, with his black hair tied into a man bun with the sides shaves, his grey eyes so intense and beautiful. His tattoos that adored his neck, chest, and back, his nose ring that made him look even more irresistible. That still didn't cover that fact the he was psycho and crazily in love with her.

Wesley pressed his nose against her neck and sniffed deeply taking in her scent that he missed so much. "Don't be like that Gabriella, I remember when you couldn't take your eyes off me," he runs his fingers up her thigh. He dug his nails into her exposed thigh until is bled.

Gabby hissed at the pain, he was always this rough with her, but she would be lying if she didn't say it turned her on. Sex with Amos was different than sex with Wesley, Amos like to take it slow while Wesley like it hard and touch with whips and chains and tied up. That's what turned her on the most, she couldn't deny that sex with Amos wasn't exciting, it was just plain.

"I know you missed my touch," he whispered in her ear, but biting it and playing with the blood on her thigh. He could feel her tense underneath his touch, he loved that he still had that effect on her, it felt amazing. "You cannot deny that."

Gabby finally managed to look at him with a glare, "your fucking sick." Though she couldn't deny it, no one has satisfied her needs like Wesley did and she hated to admit it. "So, was it you who followed me all the way to the library today?"

Wesley stopped his actions and pulls away looking at her with confusion, "I didn't do no such thing I've just go off of work." He steps back a bit with a worried expression, "why do you have another stalker? No one can stalk you but me."

She couldn't help but whimper at the lost of warmth, she hated to admit it but she wanted him to continue. "You really are a psycho," she sighs softly and pushes past him over to the couch where a bag probably filled with adult toys was. "Can we talk about this after sex?"

He wasn't going to argue there, she was willingly giving herself to him and he wasn't going to let this chance past him by. He walked over to her and stood behind her reaching over her shoulder to the bag on the couch opening it displaying a shit ton of adult toys. The thing that made him fall in love with Gabby was they both had the same taste bdsm. And he could be as rough as he wanted with her, and she wouldn't complain.

"This isn't just sex for you huh?" she walked as he pulled out a collar from the bag, his was made with black leathe, diamonds, and her full name engraved into it. He put it on her, his fingers brushing against her neck making her shiver in delight, when she had the collar on it made her feel owned.

Wesley moved her hair over shoulder and kissed the back of her neck, "it's making love." He slid down her shirt from her shoulder trailing kissing down from her neck to her shoulder blade. "I know you don't feel the same, but I honestly do love you, age doesn't matter to me."

He stopped his kisses and reached into the bag again this time grabbing cotton bondage rope, and a whip. He grabbed her arm and walks over to the bed throwing the objects down on it and ripping Gabby's shirt down the middle and tossing it to the side, exposing her bare chest. He attached his mouth to her nipple and licked it before sucking harshly on them.

 _"Fuck, Wesley,"_ Gabby moaned out feeling herself getting wet already. It's been awhile since she had felt this way, and even if he hadn't blackmailed her she'd probably still would've came.

Wesley removed his mouth and grab her hair pulling her head back harshly, he presses his lips against her neck, "that's fucking master, you got it?." He was already in his dominant mood, he wasn't taking her shit. "If I dare hear you call me by my name again that's six slaps to the ass understood?"

She whimper with a slightly head nod, "yes master." She couldn't understand why this turned her on so much, she was always a weird person. And when he pulled her hair and put her in her place she nearly came then and there.

"But I know you like getting spanked," he chuckled softly taking over his shirt before untying the bondage, he pushes her down on the bed and tied the rope around her worst tying them together before tying them to the headboard. "I have a surprise for you."

She tilted her head to the side watching him walk back over to the bag pulling out a video camera, this sicko was going to record them having sex. She didn't think he would scoop this low, but she wasn't complaining he was probably going to jack off to this video.

Wesley presses the record button and moves over to the bed pointing the camera at her body, he held it with on hand and started removing her pants and panties with his other until she was completely naked on the bedspread. He spit on his index and middle finger before rubbing her sensitive clit, cause her moan and try closing her legs.

"You're so sensitive," he chuckled prying her legs open, and continuing his pleasuring loving the sounds of her whimpered moans and recorded between her legs. "You're so wet for me huh?."

"Yes m-master, I'm s-so w-wet for _ahh_... you," she managed between moans of pleasure, her head was pressing against the bed and her mouth wide open with drool rolling down the side of her mouth.

He removed his hand from between her legs, and unbuckled his pants taking them off along with his boxers, he was already hard as a rock. "I believe you're wet enough for me to enter," he said climbing between her legs, he pointed the camera down at his hard c*ck about to enter her went v*gina. He pushes himself inside of her with soft grunts, feeling her tightness around him, he knows he won't last long, but they could go more than one round.

* * *

Darrly rolled up his bleedy sleeves, he punched the guy in the chair they had found him sneaking around Lace's house and he was trying to get information out of him about who he was working for. The Stewart family didn't only own a company they were apart of the mafia, and everyone wanted to take over the family. This ran deeper than someone taking over the company it was taking over the most famous Stewart mafia family.

"Are you going to tell us who you're working for?" Lace asked grabbing his hair pulling his back, her like hovering above his ear. "Tell me and I'll call off Darrly, if not he'll just continue his fun."

The man spit his blood out at them, "I will never tell, I'm loyal to my master."

Lace sighed softly and released his hair pushing his head forward, this was just a waste she hated when they were loyal rats. She walks around the chair and towards the torture weapons displayed onto the table and hands Darrly a hammer. "Smash his fingers," she smirked watching the man's eyes widen.

"Gladly," Darrly took the hammer from her hand and stalks towards him with a sinister grin, this was his favorite part of his job. He lifted the hammer and smashed his pinky finger hearing the bones break along with the man's screams it was music to his ears.

This would be over quickly if he wasn't a loyal rat and just gave up who he was working for, he was obviously sent to kill Lace, but failed due to being a poot hitman, he was the worst. He smashed his ring finger next, he just loved the sound of cracking bones. When his victims scream their lungs out until it burned and their voices were horsed.

"Hey, I got a better idea," Lace smirked grabbing a knife off the table. "How about we cut off his remaining fingers and slit his fucking throat," she walks closer to him.

Darrly backed away allowing her to do anything she pleased, he didn't dare interfere the last time he did she cut his face and he had a scar for weeks. Anyway he had one person in the back of his mind Ian Pickles, if he knew about his job he wouldn't dare get involved with him. Though he didn't want to get involved in the first place because he didn't want any of his enemies going after someone he liked or maybe even loved, he couldn't drag Ian into this.

Lace cut off his finger, and shoved it down his throat blood getting everywhere, "I fucking hate loyal rats." She growled and slit his throat and kicked his chair over watching his bleed out from his throat. "Darrly.."

"Yes?" He asked rolling down his sleeves.

"Contact Abigail, she has something we need," Lace wipes the knife off with a napkin, Mandy must be stupid if she didn't know she hired someone to trial. "The documents is in the envelope Mandy gave to her, she is dumb for getting other people involved."

"Yes," he bows before leaving the torture room to get dressed. He still remembered the day he joined the Stewart company and mafia it was after the death of his parents, he had been taking in by family friends and that's how he ended up in this situation. He never wanted to leave, well not until he met Ian.

* * *

 **Note:** The real drama is starting to heat up! The new characters added will be explained next chapter, I want the next chapter to be the same length of this chapter or maybe even longer. So, we learned more about the Stewart family in this character and the reason everyone wants to take over. The Stewart family is a strong mafia family, and you'll find out how all the drama ties together in the next chapter. By the unknown girl's name will not be revealed until future chapters, and Lester and Wesley Lee are brother's both twins age twenty-five or around that age. As I mentioned before this is the last part of the forth of July because I want to move on ahead. And maybe skip to Halloween or maybe not.


	19. Invasion Part 1 (Chpt 3 - 00)

**(Warnings: Violence, Drugs, Alcohol, Sexual Contact, Light BSDM ((hardcore for when I'm more experienced at writing sexual scenes)), blackmail, and little or a lot gory.)**

 **Note:** I'm back at it again writing another chapter for you guys, I must admit you guys are my motivation. The last chapter I must admit I wasn't that impressed with, but I still loved it either way. Sorry for the lack of rugrats, but please understand this is a story about their children, they will make appearances here and there but that's it. If you wish to read about them, please check out my other stories or wait until I create a story solely on them. I hope you can understand, this is the next generation. Now, I'm hoping this chapter will be the longest in the story so far, I'm practicing on trying to make longer and more entertaining chapters, I've prepared a ton for this story, and I'm hoping to reach at least a hundred chapters or maybe more I haven't decided. If I stop writing for a long time, please understand that sometimes life gets in the way and I can't always be there to write a chapter, I have a life outside of fan fiction and I can't drop it just for stories I'm sorry.

 **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: I will be doing a cross over with Lilnate03, with this story and his story RGU2. This chapter will be part one of the crossover and he will be doing part two and then I'll be doing part three and so on. So in order to know what happens you have to read both mine and his story because they'll be connected with each other. Thank you :)**

Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!

 **Written By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Beta By: Juliana (My Twin Sister)**

 _ **Previously on "Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!"**_

 _"What?," he frowned slightly. "Can't I just be nice to my own cousin for once? Is that such a bad thing?."_

 _This was weird, but her cousin did have a point, when is the next time he was going to be nice to her again? It felt good to finally have him on her side for once, she wasn't all alone. She thought she'd have Jillian-Ray on her side, but for now he had important things to focus on and she could understand that. It wasn't his fault that Justice suddenly popped up out of the blue._

 _"It's a bit uncomfortable," she admitted with a small blush. "But I guess I can take what I came get right? Now hand me a sparkler huh? It's firework time."_

 _Henry laughed and slapped his cousin softly on the back before retrieving a sparkler from the packages and handing one to his cousin and lighting them. "Time to enjoy!."_

 _._

 _The woman lifted a finger and wiped the blood spat out her with it and put it into her mouth, "Lester, I don't want to do this I don't want you to bleed out, but you failed me too many times." "Four." She pulls put another petal and tosses it on the floor._

 _"Only one more left Lester," she staddles his lap and wraps his arms loosely around his neck, "one more left before you died and I hate that I have to kill you, and you didn't even retrieve the files that Mandy have, and you can't even find them."_

 _"Let me die in peace," Lester sighed finally closing his eyes feeling his life slip away, he just wanted it to be over. His hands moved to rest upon his lovers waist, "no matter how you treated me, I always seemed to love you unconditionally."_

 _The female flipped her hair over her shoulder, she leans into his ear and whispered, "you really think I'm letting you leave me, just take a little rest love." "Five." The last rose petal hit the floor and Lester fallen unconscious but he wasn't dead. "I can't believe you thought I was going to let you died," she smiles sadly running her fingers through his back soft curls. She tosses the steam onto the floor and gets off his lap retrieving the first aid kit to patch him up._

 _._

 _"This isn't just sex for you huh?" she walked as he pulled out a collar from the bag, his was made with black leathe, diamonds, and her full name engraved into it. He put it on her, his fingers brushing against her neck making her shiver in delight, when she had the collar on it made her feel owned._

 _Wesley moved her hair over shoulder and kissed the back of her neck, "it's making love." He slid down her shirt from her shoulder trailing kissing down from her neck to her shoulder blade. "I know you don't feel the same, but I honestly do love you, age doesn't matter to me."_

 _He stopped his kisses and reached into the bag again this time grabbing cotton bondage rope, and a whip. He grabbed her arm and walks over to the bed throwing the objects down on it and ripping Gabby's shirt down the middle and tossing it to the side, exposing her bare chest. He attached his mouth to her nipple and licked it before sucking harshly on them._

 _"Fuck, Wesley," Gabby moaned out feeling herself getting wet already. It's been awhile since she had felt this way, and even if he hadn't blackmailed her she'd probably still would've came._

 _Wesley removed his mouth and grab her hair pulling her head back harshly, he presses his lips against her neck, "that's fucking master, you got it?." He was already in his dominant mood, he wasn't taking her shit. "If I dare hear you call me by my name again that's six slaps to the ass understood?"_

 _._

 _Lace cut off his finger, and shoved it down his throat blood getting everywhere, "I fucking hate loyal rats." She growled and slit his throat and kicked his chair over watching his bleed out from his throat. "Darrly.."_

 _"Yes?" He asked rolling down his sleeves._

 _"Contact Abigail, she has something we need," Lace wipes the knife off with a napkin, Mandy must be stupid if she didn't know she hired someone to trial. "The documents is in the envelope Mandy gave to her, she is dumb for getting other people involved."_

 _"Yes," he bows before leaving the torture room to get dressed. He still remembered the day he joined the Stewart company and mafia it was after the death of his parents, he had been taking in by family friends and that's how he ended up in this situation. He never wanted to leave, well not until he met Ian._

 _ **Now on "Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!"**_

* * *

 **July 6th, 2032. Orlando, Florida.**

 **The Lee Brother's Part 1**

"She surely did a number on you little brother," Wesley mumbled putting a blunt between his lips, as his grey eyes traveled across his brother's damaged body. He takes a huge hit before handing it over towards his brother who gladly took the blunt. "And you still want to be with her?"

Lester took the blunt from his brother and inhaled deeply his lungs burning from the beaten his had received a couple days ago. His glares over at his brother with his amber eyes, "don't call me little brother, your only older by five minutes and yes I still want to be with her."

Wesley didn't understand his brother, all that girl did was beat him nearly half to death and he still wants to be with her. He had told him many times to end it, but he was to foolish and blinded by love that he couldn't tell that he was being treated badly. He was ready to died by her hands that other night, and he didn't know what he'd do if he lost his little brother, he was the only family he had left.

"You're being fucking abused Lester, learn the different from being loved and being controlled damnit!," Wesley raised his voice, he stood up off the comfortable dark red chair he had been sitting on and marched over towards his brother. He pointed to the bruises on his brother's exposed chest, "that isn't love damnit! That's fucking abuse get that through your thick skull."

He was extremely mad, he just wanted to punch his little brother in the face. Wesley snatched the blunt from his hand taking a long drag, it was annoying. Even though they were the same age Lester acted like he was eighteen, it was starting to annoy him. They way he thought about things just pissed him off.

"You have no room to judge, at least I'm not having sex with a sixteen year old girl when I'm nine years older than her! And don't act like your innocent when your working for the fucking mafia," Lester yelled at his brother trying to stand up but he body was in to much pain he couldn't move without yelling in pain. He bites down on his bottom lip, "I know how she treats me, but I can't help but love her."

Lester was in too deep that he'll drown if he doesn't swim out, Wesley was just trying to throw him a life jacket. He just had to bring up his situation, he didn't understand anything, he had to do this to protect them. Their parents got on the Stewart's family bad side and he needed to make things right. It was their parents fault he had to join them, he had to protect his little brother. And the entire Gabby situation wasn't any of his brother's got damn business.

Wesley put the blunt between his lips and grabs his phone out of his pocket. His eyes scanned over the text he received from Gabby, after their night together she finally agreed to go on a date with him and he couldn't have been more excited. It was only Tuesdays and he had four more days until Friday, the 10th and the day of their date.

"My situation is different from yours, I'm not trying to kill her and she isn't trying to kill me," he takes the blunt from his mouth and blew it in the air. The sound of the door opening caught his attention, as a girl with blonde hair walk inside the room the two have been smoking in. "Welcome home Mandy."

Mandy removed the black snapback from her head, allowing her blonde hair fall down to her shoulders. Her blue eyes traveled over towards Lester who was badly beaten onto the couch, "I told you to stay away from that girl, if she finds out you've been hiding me she'll kill you." She lifted the plastic bag in her hand up and tosses it over to Wesley.

Wesley grinned widely catching the bag, it was filled with snacks from the corner store Mandy knew he way to well. He grabs a honeybun and rips open the bag shoving almost half of it into his mouth.

"This place is a mess," Mandy mumbled stepping over the clothing on the floor, she has only been gone for a few days and it was like this. She bit down on her lip ring pulling on it a bit. She just hoped Lester wouldn't give her up, she knew it was only a matter a time before that abusive bitch find out her boyfriend had been helping her hide from her.

"Clean it," Lester rolled his eyes getting comfortable.

"Fuck off."

She walks over towards him and kneels down to his height on the couch, she places on hand on his soft black locks. When she got closer she could see the bruises much better, she wanted to kill her for what that bitch does to Lester, but he just allowed it to happen and that just pissed her off even more. His amber colored eyes look over towards her dully, his been like this for awhile.

"You don't understand anything," Mandy told him with a small smirk, she moves her hand from his hair down to his forehead. "I tried explaining things to you many times before, she doesn't love you," she slaps his forehead and grabs the blunt taking a hit before putting it out in the ashtray.

Lester was growing sick of them trying to control his love life, he'd happily die by her hands.

"Ashton," Wesley drops the honeybun from his mouth and rushed over towards the window to open it. As soon as the window open he pulled the male into a tight hug before slapping him on the back of the head. "You've been gone for six months, we thought you was dead."

Upon hearing the name of his ex lover Lester looked in the direction that his brother ran off in. It was him, the dirty blonde hair that was slicked back, beautiful sky blue eyes that shined with mischief, the same full lips that use to kiss him to sleep every night. _What the fuck? Why is he back and why does it have to be now!_ He was starting to freak out, he hadn't seen him in month and he comes back like nothing happened.

Ashton had changed a bit of the last six months, after his nasty break up with Lester he decided to disappear and reinvent himself. Adoring his beautiful eyes were circle lens glasses, and he got rid of his nose ring, but kept his spider bites.

 _He shouldn't be here._ Lester forced himself to get off the couch about to go to his room but Mandy stopped him. _What is she doing, I can't be in here with him._

"Where are you going? We haven't finished talking," she glared down at him with heated blue eyes.

Lester scoffed, "well I'm finished talking, nothing you can say can change my mind." He tried to leave again, but this caused her to push him down on the couch. He hissed in pain grabbing his side, _she's a fucking bitch._

Ashton watched the scene with sad eyes, ever since their break up he has been acting strange. It wasn't like he wanted to break up Lester was the one that called it quits after two years of dating and he was crushed. After that he started to act strange, go out looking for fights or sleep with random women, he was bisexual but he didn't dare lay with another man, it was strange.

"Ashton," Mandy commanded.

Lester eyes widen, "don't you dare fucking touch me!."

Ashton gulped, he knew he couldn't disobey Mandy he remembered the last time he did, it was when they were ten and he refused to by her ice cream, she broken his arm and leg. He steps forward and grabbed him by his shoulders, Lester was struggling to get out his hold, he was really strong. He held his ex to he's chest, so that he back was pushed up again him.

"You don't love her Lester and you know why, because your obviously still in love with Ashton," Mandy walked towards him and grabs his cheeks making him look into her eyes. "You know I care about you so much and I don't want you to get hurt but you have to face the facts, your toying with her and she is toying with you, the pain makes you forget about things that's why you allow her to abuse you and that isn't right damnit, do you want to die and leave your brother behind alone, like your parents did?."

Lester's eyes widen in shock, was he going to turn out like his parents and leave his brother behind, he couldn't stop the tears from swelling in his eyes. Being compared to his parents is the worst thing that could be said to him, he hated them with his whole entire being. He started to sob hard, he could feel Ashton turn him around and embracing he but he was in too much pain to fight against him.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?," Wesley asked rubbing the side of his neck.

Mandy shakes her head, "he needs to wake up and realize that your all his has, love doesn't last forever." She runs her fingers through her hair, her entire life she lied to people about herself so she could keep her life a secret. People thinks she's a slut who doesn't care about anyone and plays with boys hearts. But the truth be told is she was in love once but it didn't last long, she allowed him to enter her mafia life planning on marrying him when she graduated high school, but he was killed and taken from her, that's why she lies to everyone and doesn't let anyone get close to the real her.

"Wesley, promise me once them document as delivered, and your free run away from here and never come back," Mandy looks at him with sad eyes before putting her snapback back on and leaving the apartment to be alone for while.

"Ashton, please let me go," Lester sniffed gripping his shirt tightly. _Please don't leave me, I need you more than ever._

Ashton chuckled he lays his hand on the back of his head, "I wouldn't dream of it." He knew the other don't want him to let go because he just held onto him for his dare life, like he'd disappear if he let go.

Lester hated that he had this type of effect on him, it was honestly driving him insane, all he did was cling to him. He ignored the pain in his side, and the burning in his lungs as he continued to cry into his arms. He didn't want this type of life, why couldn't he live a normal life happily married to Ashton somewhere. That was his dream.

* * *

The sound of her alarm going off at eight in the morning awoken the sleeping beauty, Angela pulled the covers away from herself and slams her hand down on the clock. It was finally the day she has been waiting for, it was beach day. Due to all the crazy things that happened the past month they all decided it was best to go out and have a little fun. She stretched her arms over her head with a loud yawn before getting out of bed only dressed in a t-shirt and panties.

She rubbed her eyes walking over towards her window pulling the curtains open, the light shining through her window. This was probably going to be the only peaceful day of this month, her eyes scanned the backyard until they landed on Justice who was sitting underneath the biggest tree in the yard with a book in her hands. She was probably reading to the baby, that was sweet,

She didn't know how she felt about Justice when she first arrived, she barely talked to anyone other than Jillian-Ray and she wanted to go to know her. She moved away from her window and towards her dresser to get dressed for the day.

"Too much light," Michael groaned from the light hitting his face. "Pumpkin, it's too early to be getting up," he pulls the covers over his head trying to block the light.

She removed her shirt and tossed it into the dirty clothing basket, "stop complaining, we completely forgot to celebrate your seventeenth birthday yesterday and today we are making it up to you." She removed her panties standing naked in front of her boyfriend, even though he stayed the night they didn't do anything inappropriate because her father would've killed them.

"Get up," she put on her underwear, and bra walking over towards the bed. She grabbed the covers and tossed them off her boyfriend smirking at his exposed body. "It's adorable that you sleep completely naked," she laughs behind her hands.

Michael glances over at his girlfriend before rolling onto his back, "it won't be adorable if your father finds out, he'll kill me." He grabs her arm pulling her on top of him, press his nose at the top of her head, "I don't care about birthdays, so that's why I didn't make a big deal about it."

Angela couldn't help but blush, she was laying on her naked boyfriend with nothing but bras and panties, this was so inappropriate. However, she didn't want to move loving the feeling of their bodies pressed close together like this, she could totally feel the thing between his legs. She places her hands on his sides, and closed her eyes relaxing.

"I'm surprised my father allowed you to spend the night, he was completely drunk off his mind yesterday," she giggles from his fingers moving up and down her spine. _It feels amazing to be this close to him, it feels like I can stay like this forever, but that obviously isn't possible._

* * *

 _(From Darryl: Meet me at the café for a little date.)_

Ian stared down at his phone from the text he received from his crush, he couldn't help but blush, he wanted to go on a date with him today this was everything he dreamt of. He started to text him back, it was already eight in the morning and everyone wasn't going to the beach until the afternoon.

 _(To Darryl: umm okay ㈴2)_

His hands were starting to get sweaty, he had a date with Darryl and he couldn't believe it. He tossed his phone onto the bed and ran to his closet to get some clothes to put on for his date.

He grabbed a plain black shirt and put it on. His mind wandering off, it is his very first date with Darryl and he couldn't be anymore nervous. He went threw his pants until he stopped at blue skinny jeans with rips in the knee he slid them on.

This was his first date in his entire life, he never had a boyfriend nor has he went on a date with someone. It was all new to him, that he started to get cold feet. Though the thought of leaving Darryl at the café alone waiting for him was painful, he wouldn't want anyone doing that to him, so he wouldn't do that to anyone else.

"I can't bail on the first date," he told himself making his way to the mirror to brush his hair. He stared at his reflection, he didn't even like that cute so why did Darryl like him so much. He just didn't get it, and that just made him feel self conscious. "Why am I so ugly?."

"No son of mine is ugly," Tommy commented from the doorway of his son's shared room, he heard his son talking when he walked by. He didn't want his son to think that about himself, especially since he had gotten his genes.

Ian turned around hearing his father's voice, "your just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm saying that because you look just like me and we Pickles are some handsome men," Tommy walked into his son's room and looks at the outfit he was wearing. "Do you have a date or something? Do I know him? I want to meet this boy."

Ian blushed a dark red, "dad please don't make a big deal about this okay? And if you must know his name is Darryl and this is just one date, if I go on another with him I'll introduce you to him." He takes the comb off the dresser and starts to combs his hair. "And please don't tell mom about this, she'll make a big deal out of this."

"Don't worry my lips are sealed," Tommy pretended to zip his lips, he knew how his wife can get about these things. He places a hand on the back of his son's neck, "but remember that looks aren't important in a relationship."

"I know dad," he watched his father leave with a small smile. He had to leave now, he didn't want to keep Darryl waiting.

At the café Darryl had just arrived two minutes ago, he texted Ian wanting a date with him. It's been awhile since they talked and he missed staring in his beautiful honey brown eyes, he never felt this way about anyone before. It was crazy that someone he just met could have this effect on him. He looked through the mail looking for something he thought Ian would like. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips when he thought about the other.

"Ian, why must you consume my thoughts," he chuckled to himself, putting the menu down staring at the door waiting for Ian to enter, his heart was pounding in his chest. It was strange, was he falling in love with him.

The vision of purple hair caused his heart to stop beating for a second, it was like the world had slowed down when his date entered the cafe with a bright smile. He could admit that he was starting to fall in love with Ian, this was something he didn't want to mess up that's why he was going to keep things a secret from him, he couldn't know about anything that he did. He couldn't know his real job or about how many people he either hurt or killed.

When the other stepped in front of him he couldn't help but smile, he stood up from the chair and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Ian was shocked from the sudden act but it didn't stop him from hugging him back, it just felt amazing to be in his arm. Since he was taller than he his body covered over him almost like a large blanket and he was comfortable. He started to blush again when he pulled away from the hug.

"I'm happy that you made it," Darryl said taking his seat across from Ian, they were in the back just in case someone from the mafia came by. He didn't want them messing things up for him and Ian, them assholes always seemed to ruin his relationships or when he wants to get in one.

Ian bites his bottom like gently, before speaking, "I wouldn't dare leave someone I like hanging,"

"That good," Darryl reached over the table and grabbed his hand. "I like you too a lot and I don't want ruin the date."

"Same here, to be honest I'm really nervous," he replied looking down at their hands, his were shaking a bit be he still managed to hold his hand. It just felt like he was dreaming, and if he was dreaming he definitely didn't want to wake up or anything. "I'm kind of happy you asked me on a date."

Darryl nods his head, "I'm happy I asked, I've been bust lately and I wanted to spend time with you since its been awhile."

"I know, I don't remember when the last time I seen you," Ian giggles softly, his grip tightens. He felt like he could do anything with him, he was so happy to be with him, he has been missing him a lot lately and he just wanted to be close.

This was the perfect date for the two, they talked and laughed with each other it was just amazing. Ian had told him about the swim team he was on and how he was team won most of his matches. He told him about his hobby, about his love for taking pictures, he even brought his camera along with him to take a few. Ian was happy that Darryl was interested in him talking about the things he loved because other just simply get bored. After they finished eating Darryl took him for a walk around the park.

"How about we talk a picture together," Darryl asked taking his iPhone out his pocket and sitting down on a bench in the park. He pulled Ian into a kiss and snapped a selfie of it.

Ian couldn't help but blush, he couldn't get over the fact that he could now kiss Darryl whenever he wanted. He glances over at the picture that he took and smiled, it came out clear and he could see the blush on his cheeks. The kiss was short and simple but his heart couldn't stop beating uncontrollably.

"This is a really amazing picture," Darryl chuckles looking at the phone in his hands, he locked his phone and leans back into the bench. "So, do you miss swimming?."

Ian eyes widen a bit, he nods his head slowly, "it's been awhile since school ended and I've been meaning to visit a pool, I don't like swimming at the beach, I miss it a ton."

Darryl glances over at him with a huge grin, "alright, then I guess we have to move this date over to the pool yard."

"The pool yard?," Ian asked confused.

"Yeah, the pool yard, its a private indoor and outdoor pool, members only and I so happen to be a member," Darryl pulls the card out of his pocket and stands up from the bench holding his hands out to him. "I just to swim,it helped when I have to practice for basketball and football."

Ian glances at his hand before grabbing it and Darrly intertwined their fingers together, he couldn't believe he was going to the pool with him. He couldn't help but feel happy about this date, it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Darryl wanted to take him places that he liked and that just made him for extremely happy.

Darryl couldn't be anymore happy than he was at this very moment, he hold the most beautiful person beside him and he was going to see his swimming. If he was a regular on the swim team that meant he was really good. He had went swimming a few times because it help build his body in some way, and it was refreshing. He walked up to the pool yard and showed them the special membership card and immediately got in without any problem, he just hoped other members from the mafia wasn't there. This was a place own by Mandy's family and they always seemed to cause probably when he came.

Though he wasn't off the hook when his eyes landed on his ex boyfriend Alex standing across the room, this just had to be the worse day to come to the pool yard. He looked the same as always, dark shaggy black hair that reaches to his neck, with brown eyes and the smallest smirk. Did it have to be the day he has a date with Ian that his ex shows up, what the hell.

"Darryl," Alex yelled waving his hand while making his way towards them. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed his hands intertwined with another. His eyes traveled to the boy that was standing next to him.

Ian was confused about the sudden change in the atmosphere it was heavy, "how do you know this person?."

"He's kind of my ex boyfriend," he slid his hand down his face. He had his almost boyfriend and ex boyfriend in the same place this wasn't going to end well. And with the way Alex was he knew this was going turn into some drama. "But I don't know why he is here."

 _Did he have to come here now? I've been avoiding him for a reason and he pulls something like this? And when I'm on a date. There is a reason I haven't talked to him in forever, like the fact he cheated on me with my boss, with a freaking married man, with Mandy's fucking father! It just hurt so much. And he expects me to turn around and forgive him, oh please he had another thing coming._

"Now, if you don't excuse us we are on a date and I don't talk to cheating losers," Darryl glared over at his ex and walks away before he didn't something he would regret. He always had a hard time controlling his anger, but since he is with Ian he knew he had to do it either way.

Ian looked back at Alex before being pulled into the locker room to get changed, "he cheated in you?"

Darryl plopped down onto the bench in the locker room, and took a deep breath before releasing it. He hasn't been this work up in while. He felt a hand touch his cheek and he look up to find Ian standing over him. He was definitely happy that he had this wonderful person that he liked with him today.

"Yeah, it was a while ago, he cheated on me with my fucking boss, of all people, but I'm over it and he just won't leave me alone," he grabbed his hair just waiting to rip it out of his scalp, he was annoyed.

"You don't have to worry about him alright?," Ian sat on his lap running his fingers through his hair. He leans down to his lips and tilted Darryl's head back a bit planting a gently peck on his lips. "I'm here don't worry, plus you got me now."

It was true he had Ian now, he had someone that he could trust and someone that he could find himself falling in love with. He kiss him this time it wasn't a simple kiss, it was filled with passion with their lips connecting with perfect synchronization. This kiss was everything he wanted and needed, it made his heart pound loudly in his chest, he found his hands laying on his waist, while Ian's hands where on the back off his neck. He nibbed on his bottom lip and waited for permission before sliding his tongue into his mouth tasting him, he tasted like that French vanilla coffee that he ordered at the café, he was honestly in heaven at this very moment, nothing could take him away from this moment.

Darryl pulled away from the kiss and stared at Ian's face, his was panting hard and his cheeks were flustered. "I like you so much," he chuckles before pulling him back into a passionate kiss putting all his feelings into it. He never felt this strong for someone before and he was happy that he was feeling like this for Ian.

* * *

 _(Flash Back )_

 _December 11th, 2030._

 _Bang! Bang!_

 _The loud sounds of gun shots filled the air as Wesley and Lester rushes through the alleyway to get away from the people chasing them. It's been months since they had a mission and as soon as they get one, they get chased down by a bunch of idiots with guns. Running behind them was Ashton, Lester's boyfriend with a pistol in his hand he was shooting back at the ones shooting at them._

 _"Damnit, I only have two bullets left," Ashton said as he stopped shoot and looked ahead of him watching them run. It was a simple mission that turned into something entirely different. "Fuck," he shouted biting his lip as he felt himself get shoot in the shoulder blade._

 _Lester stopped in his tracks hearing the screaming of his boyfriend, he quickly analyzed their surrounding and found a small space for all of the to hide. He grabbed his brother hands and turned around running towards his boyfriend before dragging both of them to the space he had found. He his towards the front and watched the men shooting at them run past the hiding space. He sighed in relief that they managed to escape._

 _"Fuck," Ashton was panting heavily, he hand pressing down on his wound._

 _Wesley glances over at him before his eyes widen, "damnit Ashton been shot."_

 _Ashton could barely hear anything they were saying at the world around him started to get dark, he was losing at of blood. He could see Lester rushing over to him, then he'll blink and see him right in front of his face with worried amber eyes. He could see his lips !moving but he couldn't pick up any sounds. Was he going to die here? Just like this? That wasn't fair..._

 _(To be continued...)_

* * *

 **Invasion Part 1**

Everyone gathered on the beach for the celebration of Michael's party, it was all Angela's idea to have a party for him since they forgot to do it on the forth of July. She was dressed up in a pink one piece with her hair tied up into a neat bun, she was sitting on top of Michael's shoulders in the water.

Bailee was wearing a two piece that was black and strapless and was on top of George's shoulders, try to push Angela off of her boyfriend's shoulder, they were all having a fun time, until a mysterious blueish light beamed from the sky and down to the ground.

The four of them rushed out the water, and stood next to the others, the people on the beach were Henry, Cameron, Jillian-Ray, Anderson, Cody, Olive, Janet, Ian, Darryl, Matt, Abigail, Justice, and lastly Amos.

"What the hell was that!," Justice shouted pointing to the strange light.

Jillian-Ray narrowed his eyes, "you girls stay back it might be dangerous."

"Ooh, my hero," Janet said sarcastically, she pushed him aside and tried getting closer to the light but her brother Anderson held her arm back. "What the fuck?."

"We don't know anything about this it could be dangerous," he told his sister, he pulled her behind him.

Henry nodded his head in agreement, "he is right this thing just appeared out of nowhere, for all we know it could be either harmless or completely dangerous, that's fifty percent harmless and fifty percent dangerous and that's not a risk I'm willing to take."

The light started to glow brighter, getting the children's attention. It looked like where coming out, and what they saw made their eyes widen in disbelief. Coming out the light was their parents? But younger? This just didn't make sense.

"What the hell-," Jillian-Ray started.

"Is going on," Michael finished.

* * *

 **Note:** This ends chapter nineteen, now part one of the crossover with Lilnate03 which is called "Invasion" is finally complete. As you can see I have two different story in this chapter and that'll continue. I still have to write about the Lee brother's and do the crossover at the same time. So, if you want part 2 of Invasion, please wait for Lilnate03 to upload it on his story. RGU2 :) thank you.


	20. Invasion Part 3 (Chpt 3 - 01)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **Written by: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Slight change of plans, I will be solely focusing on this crossover with Lilnate03, we haven't decided on how many parts we want this to be, but we both agreed on having this be a pretty long series. I'm really happy to be able to work with such an amazing person with wonderful ideas, Btw if you'd like to find part two of 'Invasion' please go over to Lilnate03's story 'RGU2' and read it there. Enjoy Part 3. ㈵8**

 **~Ivasion Part 3~**

Everyone looked over at Jillian-Ray in surprise at the new powers he now possessed, this was the power of the Krypton Crystals. He could feel the power coursing through his veins and it felt incredible. This wasn't something that happened everyday and he was going to love fighting with these type of powers, he turned towards his friends with a huge grin and thumbs up.

"It feel amazing, just to feel this powerful," he commented.

"Don't let the power go to your head," Angela said to her cousin slapping the back of his head. "Are you sure this will be enough to help?"

"Yeah-,"

Before Peter could finish his sentence Jillian-Ray's eyes started to turn red again, and he blew a hole in the wall connecting to a different room.

Jillian-Ray looks at him with a nervous smile, "sorry it's kind of hard to control."

"Of course will have to teach you all how to use these powers, it doesn't come naturally," Tommy said walking over towards his little nephew and puts his hands on his shoulder. "And we expect you to fix that broken wall too."

"Yeah, sorry about that again," Jillian-Ray laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Peter clapped his hands, "before we start training you all we have to test your powers, but not here things can easily be destroy here, we will be bringing you all to the dark room."

"The dark room?" Bailee asked confused.

"It's a room that's completely indestructible, no matter how powerful your powers are you won't be able to destroy this room," Peter answered the young girl, and waved his hands for them to follow him to a hidden room. He placed his hand down on a hand recognition device, and the wall slid open to the dark room and everyone pile inside.

It was a huge space big enough for everyone to practice with their abilities from the Krypton Crystals, it even hard shut down robots, rows of punching bags, a huge track, a fighting area with a cage around it for sparring and many more. It was the ultimate training arena for them to start training to save the world.

Amos looked around with widen amber eyes, "this place is freaking amazing."

"I can't believe a place like this existed," Olive commented after Amos and runs over towards the punching bags, he punched it only to have his hand hurt. "What are these punching bags made of?."

"Metal," Chuckie answers with a small smile. "So who will be the first to show us their new powers?."

Anderson put his hand in the air getting everyone's attention, he stepped out and took a deep breath feeling the power coursing through his veins. He felt like his mouth was on fire and opened it flames coming out of his mouth.

"Holy shit," Peter said amazed by his powers. "Is that all?"

"I..I don't know," Anderson answered surprised by his own abilities. He could freaking breath fire. His eyes widen when he felt his body getting light, like he could fly. He glanced around the dark room and ran over towards the cage climbing on top of it shocking everyone.

Janet watches her brother with wide eyes, "w-what are you doing?"

Anderson chuckled softly with a wink, "I'm going to fly obviously." He closed his eyes and jumped off the cage causing everyone to gasp. However his body didn't fall, it just stood in mid air like he was flying. He slowly lowered himself until his feet touched the floor.

"We definitely have a chance at winning," Zack said with a grin. "How about we start training?" He commented after every showed their powers. Michael's were strange though, he couldn't open his eyes with his powers activating, they sent Chuckie to create him special powers in the mean time he had to sit put of training.

 _30 minutes later_

"So, your my son huh?" Phil asked Cody, the two of them punching at the punching bags. "Who is your mother in your universe?"

Cody looked over at the younger version of his father, he never imagined in a million years he'll be standing next to a his teenage father. He punched the bag and watches it swing, his powers revolved around metal, so punching the bags weren't a big deal to him. He could easily control the bag if he wanted.

"Her name is Nicole, the girl Chuckie use to like in middle school," he grabbed the bag and held it still. "You both fell in love with each other freshman year of high school, at first mother had refused to date you, but you gave her the DeVille charm and years later she had little o' me," he batted his eye lashes.

Phil listened to his son's story, so in a different universe he ended up with Nicole, he never would've guess if he was being honest.

"Aunty Lil, ended up dating uncle Dil and have three children, Anderson, Janet, and Olive," Cody said when his father didn't reply.

"Dil and Lil ended up together?" Phil eyes widen, he had no idea Dil was interested in Lil. "Wait is there a Cece in your universe? The girl with Dil now?"

Cody thought about it for a second before shaking his head, "we don't have a Cece in our universe this is our first time seeing her." He punched the bag again, this time hard nearly taking it off the support bar. "This place is strange, it hard seeing our parents with different people, but there are still couple in this universe that's in ours."

"Like who?" Phil asked.

"First Susie and Harold, them are Henry's parents, he is the oldest out of all of us being twenty-two," Cody answered his father.

 _'Cody can you hear me?'_

Cody looked around in confusion, he just heard Angela's voice in his head.

 _'Alright, that's good you can hear me, telepathy is harder than it seem.'_

 _'Angela, do you think we are doing the right thing?'_

 _'I don't know, these are our parents Cody, even though they are from a different universe, I still want to help them with all I got, but even if it isn't, I'm happy to be seeing them.'_

 _'I agree, now leave my thoughts alone.'_

 _'No need to be rude, goodbye.'_

Alone with his thoughts again Cody looked at the area, everyone was practicing hard with training. He didn't know if he could do much help but he wasn't going to give up. His eyes landed on his father lifting weights and a small smile showed. At least he could help his father, and learn things from him even if he wasn't with his mother,

* * *

 _ **Reptar City, California.**_

 _ **'Java Lava.'**_

Lil was sitting down across from her daughter that look just like her, after training like crazy the two decided to take a break and go to the Java lava, it was a good thing there weren't any aliens around because they weren't prepared to fight.

"Your beautiful," Lil said reaching over to touch her daughter's hair. It was softly, almost like touching clouds. "And you have the softest hair."

"Thank you," Janet blushed softly, and sips her smoothie. She can see where she got her looks from, the two looked like twins it was crazy.

"This is kind of awkward huh?" Lil asked.

Janet nodded her head, "ummm, can I practice my telepathic communication?."

Lil quickly nodded her head, this was a great thing the some of them got telepathic powers, just in case they were separated they can use the powers, so far only Angela, Janet, Darryl, and Gabby can use this power.

"Thank you," Janet smiled before she tried to concentrate on using her powers.

 _"She's even more beautiful as a teenage."_

 _"Thank you, that's very sweet of you."_

 _"Yes is worked, this way we can make up plans without them dumb aliens hearing us, or anyone else."_

 _"That's amaz-"_

The door to the Java lava busted open and a freakishly tall alien with sharp teeth and long claws walked in with a huge roar. It's eyes landed on Janet and Lil, as they sat at the table in complete shock, these were the aliens they had to deal with?

Lil jumped up from the seat grabbing her daughters hand trying to run to the back door but the alien was faster and blocked them off. It was going to be hard to get away from this creepy thing. It was like a monster out of someone's nightmares.

Janet glances around the shop using her computer-like brain to come up with an idea. She ran over towards the counter and jumped over it grabbing a hand full of knifes used to cut the fruit and threw them at the aliens, but it was too fast and dodged them.

While Janet was doing that Lil grabbed a chair and broken it over it's back. "Use your telepathy to contact the others."

The alien roared again and swung its arm, hitting Lil and making her fly across the room.

 _"Is anyone there? This is Janet we are being attack at the Java lava hurry, someone, anyone."_

The alien lifted its claws stalking over towards Janet's who eyes filled with tears. Is anyone going to make it in time to save her, or was she go as dead? Her eyes closed tightly.


	21. Invasion Part 5 (Chpt 3 - 02)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **Written by: Jessica-Senpai**

 _ **I hate to admit that I have been slacking on writing this chapter, I've been trying to write this chapter for while. However, I went on vacation to New York, on the third of this month and things just kept getting in the way. With having a baby sitting job and having to babysit and other things. I will try to make this a fairly long chapter since I haven't had a long chapter in a while and I apologize for that. I feel like I have been slacking a lot lately, and that's how my sister feels about her stories as while. Please Enjoy part 5 ?.**_

 **~Invasion Part 5~**

* * *

Zack couldn't help but be mad at Peter, how could he keep that a secret from him? Weren't they suppose to be friends, he just didn't understand why he didn't tell him ahead of time. He had so many chances to tell him and he was going to wait last minute and that just got him mad.

"Zack, can you please just calm down-"

"You want me to calm down Phil? I can't fucking calm down when he was keeping that a secret from me, I have a family to protect too Phil," Zack stopped walking and stood in the middle of the driveway with his hands behind his head.

They just didn't understand how he felt about this situation, if he knew something like that he would've told Peter immediately. He couldn't bother with that at the moment he just needed to think about recusing Janet and Lillian from the annoying alien attack. When had they even left he didn't even notice, nobody noticed that they have left.

Phil places his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know you must feel hurt that a dear friend of ours kept this a secret but this isn't the time to trip over something like this, so get your head out your ass and let's go get my sister and niece."

Zack took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, he didn't want to go there upset and get himself killed or something stupid. "Okay, I'm calm now let's go save them."

Anderson, Gabby, Henry, and Amos were over in the corner watching everything go on. They had no idea what they were talking about but they knew Zack was pissed about something. It wasn't something that they had to bother with, they only thing on their minds was saving their friend Janet and taking down whoever is controlling these aliens.

"I'm kind of nervous," Gabby said rubbing her arms, she had a bad feeling about this.

Henry nodded his head in agreement.

Anderson had his back pressed against the wall, his arms folded against his chest. "I'm just worried about saving my mother and my sister, I can't lose them."

He wasn't prepared to lose any of his family members, that was the reason he panicked. His sister was his freaking twin and it would be weird if he no longer had his twin. He loved his sister with all his heart along with his mother.

"What's the plan?" Cece asked walking down the hall towards the others.

Cree nods in agreement, "we can't just rush in without a plan that would get us killed without a problem."

"I was thinking we take advantage of Anderson's flight powers," Henry said. "He could fly to the roof and go through the vents to find out how many people are there and let us know where they are keeping Janet and Lillian."

Anderson hadn't thought about using his powers to sneak inside, it was a good thing that Henry had come along with them. He was just so focused on trying to to save his sister and mother he didn't care how they did it just as long as they got to save them. He watched as Zack walked over to towards a black van that they would be taking to the java lava. He could tell he was still pretty upset about they Peter thing he just hopes he doesn't let that get in the way of their rescue mission.

He got into the back of the van along with his friends, he turns towards Amos. "What if it's a trick?".

Amos shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know. If it was a trick to get them all out there he just doesn't know what he would do. Plus his mind would wander to his girlfriend Abigail hoping that she was alright.

Henry looks around the back seat of the van and grabs a book from the ground.

They all had to sit in the back seat and wait for them to get to the java lava. They didn't want to be bored so they all looked for something to do.

Henry turned the book around and read the tilted, "The Fall of King Arthur."

Gabby leans over towards him looking at the book in his hands, " I read that book before, it talks about all the mistakes he made that lead to him being killed and his throne being taking over."

"I haven't read this before but I have heard many things about it," Henry mumbled opening the book, they weren't words on the page, or pages at all. It seemed like something cut out the pages and placed something into the middle.

"What is that?" Gabby asked as he opened the book, there was a key in the middle of the back, it looked like an old key.

"It's a key," Henry answered pulling it out the book and staring at it. This had to be something important. "I'll keep it with me, this could be Important," he said pulling the key in his back pocket.

* * *

Darryl was sitting down on the floor with his back against the couch. He was been debating on whether or not he should be helping these people. He didn't know anything about them and it kind of worried him. The only thing he did know was they were from a different dimension than he was and that worried him even more.

He wasn't the type of person to just rush into a situation, he was the more leveled headed person that decided to think before taking action. That's how he managed to survive in the mafia world, it was stupid to think with actions and not brains.

Ian noticed that his recent boyfriend was off by himself and decided he wanted to know what was bothering him. He hadn't known him for that long but he did know that something was off with him. And he would be a horrible boyfriend if he didn't find out his problem.

He slips away from the other's that were talking about the entire Peter and Zack thing. That didn't have anything to do with him so he didn't really care what they were talking about. The only important thing on his mind had to be Darryl at this moment.

He peeks inside of the room that his boyfriend was in, his back pushed against a chair as he sat on the floor. One of his leg's up and the other laying flat down. He slowly moves into the room, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend's figure.

"Who is it?" Darryl asked.

Ian puts his arm behind his back, "It's just me, what's on your mind?".

Darryl takes a deep breath before looking over towards his beautiful boyfriend. He couldn't believe he managed to get someone so beautiful, it was like god was punishing him for his sins. He was sending him an angel to make him realize how fucked up his life was and has been.

If he was being honest he knew Ian wasn't innocent, especially after the time they spent at the swimming club. He shooked his head getting his mind out of the gutter before he got a hard on from the memory.

"I just.." he swallowed hard turning his head away from his angel of a boyfriend. He couldn't believe he was getting a boner from thinking about the things they did on their date.

Ian raised an eyebrow walking even closer to him, he kneels down in front of him and puts his hand onto his forehead. "Are you coming down with a cold?".

Darryl held his breath at how close he was to him now, his beautiful honey brown eyes staring at him with worry. He shakes his head and grabs his wrist moving his hand from his forehead and slid his fingers through his. He brings his hand to his lips and kisses every finger.

"You mustn't worry I'm not coming down with a cold," he smirks at him and pulls him down into his lap. He releases his hand and grabs his sides running his hands up and down them in an caressing manner.

Ian shivered at his touch, whenever he touched him it felt like his skin was on fire and he just found himself melting against him. He thinks maybe this is how it felt to be in love with someone, their touch just drives them crazy. He turned around in his lap and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

Darryl purred against his lips, he grabs his waist and pulled him closer to his body.

Ian wrapped his legs around his body and his arms around his neck, the closer he felt to him the better. He kisses him again but this time with more passion, his lips moved rough against his.

Darryl shoves his tongue into his mouth and lays him down onto his back on the floor. He grinded his hips into him, to get their clothed members to rub against each other. The only thing that was on his mind was spoiling his angel and making him a sinner.

* * *

Zack was speeding down the street hoping he would make it to the java lava in time. He stopped on the breaks when he was in few blocks away.

They all piled out of the car.

Phil opened the trunk and pulled out a ray gun. His slides it between his belt.

"We don't know what we are dealing with in there," he said slamming the trunk closed. He just wanted to save his sister's life.

' _Janet are you still there?'._

Anderson was chewing on his bottom lip when he didn't get an answer. Something was wrong. "I can't get threw to her."

' _Janet...hello?'._

He tried again but nothing came, he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Zack moves over towards Anderson, "don't panic alright?".

Anderson nods his head taking a deep breath, now wasn't the time for him to panic. He just had to think about saving his sister.

' _ANDERSON HELP!'._

His sister's voice rang through his ears. He forgot about the plan and ran towards the java lava ignoring the calls of his name. When he throw open the door he couldn't believe what he was seeing, his mother sister being turned into aliens. It was too late they wouldn't be able to save them.

He could hear Lillian and his sister screaming in pain as they started to change into the aliens their fingernails turning into claws. Their skin color changing, the sounds were making his ears bleed. He just wanted to rip apart whoever the hell was doing that to them. His eyes roamed around the area filled with aliens, he couldn't believe he was too late to sister them.

He runs into the room charging towards his family to save them, but a blast sent him falling towards the wall. He cried out in pain as his body hit the floor.

"Anderson!" Zack and Phil called out to him.

He couldn't hear them though, his vision was turning black and he was passing out. The last thing he seen was Zack rushing towards him before everything went dark.


	22. Invasion Part 7 (Chpt 3 - 03)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **Written by: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Note:** I'm sorry this chapter has taken me forever to write, but I've been sick for a while and it has been affecting my writing. To be honest I'm sick while writing this chapter and I don't know how this chapter will turn out. I hope it turns out well, I'm sorry to Lilnate03 because I feel like I'm slacking in writing this. But he has been so understanding, thank you :)

As for an apology I'll try to make this chapter an epic one. Don't quote me on that though, I never make good chapters when I'm sick. Lmaoo. Btw, I created a new character, Hannah's girlfriend. She will be introduced in this chapter. I freaking love her tbh.

 **~Invasion Part 7~**

* * *

 _ **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_

The beeping sounds from the heart monitors that Lillian and Janet were hooked on kept going off. Hannah had them hook up to them as soon as they were brought into the room, she wanted to monitor their heart rate to see if there was a difference both the way an alien heart beats versions a human's. She did notice that they heart rate was slightly higher than a human's.

She would have to do an x-ray and a CT scan to determine how she was going to fix them. She wanted to do an x-ray to see how an alien's body is structured.

Hannah grabbed her lab coat and tossed it on, this was going to take a while and she didn't want to be bother. She made sure to lock the door so nobody can come into the room. She walked over to her computer and sits down type into the security system to pull up some medical records of Lillian, she couldn't do that same for Janet because she wasn't from there. It would be harder to work on her.

 _ **GROWL.**_

She quickly turns around to the sound of the of growling to find both of her alien friends had woken up, it was a good thing she had them locked down. She grabbed two syringes and tapped them to make sure the air was out, to be able to do the CT and x-ray she needed to have them asleep or it would be more difficult than it needs to be.

She steps over to Lillian first and puts the needle into her arm and does the same to Janet afterwards. She grabbed a flashlight out of her back pocket and lifts up their eyelids flashing the light into their eyes.

"The pupils are dilated," she mumbles writing it down on her clipboard. "I also noticed they still have the same color eyes and they kind of seem aware of their surrounding to a certain extent".

After writing all she noticed down she moved back over towards the computer and had a look at Lillian's medical records. She like a health person nothing too serious or life threaten.

A knock to the door had caught her attention, she rolls in her chair across the room to open the door. She stares at the person that had knocked and smiled softly, it was her girlfriend. She was holding a bag of doughnuts and two medium coffees.

"Hey baby," her girlfriend said bending down and giving her a kiss on the lips. "I brought you some coffee, I had from Jesse that you'll be pretty much working all night and I decided to bring you something to eat because I know how you are when you start to work on something it's hard to get you to take a break and eat something".

Hannah shut the door and watched her girlfriend walk over towards the desk and place the food down. She can always count on her to bring her something when she knew she was going to overwork herself, she took her job serious that's why she barely gets any sleep or eats.

She was just in love with her girlfriend, everything from her black hair to her brown eyes to her button nose and heart shaped face down to her personality. She is so down to earth, that's why she fell deeply in love with her. She rolled her chair back over to the desk and opened the bag and it was filled with all her favorite doughnuts, her girlfriend knew her too well.

"Thank you babygirl," she smiles over towards her showing her perfectly white teeth. She grabs a chocolate glazed doughnut and bit into it, it was like heaven in her mouth. "Sydney Beck, you know how to pick out the most fresh doughnuts."

Sydney giggled at her girlfriend and rolled her eyes, she was so dramatic. She moved over to the closet and pulled it open replacing her coat for a lab coat instead. She was going to help her girlfriend out, she needed a scientist. And that's exactly what she was.

"And you're going to help me? Thank you".

"Of course baby, it isn't everything you get to help someone change their friends from being aliens and I thought this can use a scientist touch".

Hannah playfully rolled her eyes and shoved the rest of the doughnut in her mouth.

Sydney allowed her girlfriend she stuff her mouth and drink her coffee while she gets blood samples from the aliens. She kind of felt bad from Lillian and Janet, she wonder how that felt at this moment. Were they in deep sumbler or where they awake in their minds watching everything go on feeling weak because they have a control of their body. She drew the blood and walked over towards the microscope.

She had to test their blood, she put a drop of on the trays and slide it under the microscope. This was the moment of truth, she looked though the scope and her eyes widen. Their blood was infected by some kind of virus, she couldn't pinpoint it because she has never seen anything like this before.

"Hannah! You have to come see this".

Hannah puts her coffee down onto the desk and walks over towards Sydney, she never sounded that worried before. She wait until she moved aside and looked into the scope. "What the fuck is that?".

Sydney shrugged her shoulders, "It's some kind of virus, it's new and I get to name it, I'm calling it the A virus, now I just have to find out how it works".

* * *

Jillian-Ray kind of understood why Cameron was mad, but were they in the type of situation to talk about them. It just didn't seem like the perfect time, she could have waited until they were back at home to talk about this kind of thing. He liked her but he still like Justice and he realized he just wasn't with her because she was having his baby.

They have been together for so long and feelings like that don't just disappear. He sighs heavily in frustration and pulled at her hair. He wanted both of them to understand that this was a hard decision for him and he couldn't just pick one of them off the top of his head. He wanted them both but he knew that wasn't fair and he had to pick one of them. He just wished that life was simple and he didn't have to pick one of them, if he just stayed in New York he would've still been with Justice and that was just reality.

He really wasn't that close with Cameron he had met her a few times around holidays or when his family invited him on vacations and he hasn't really talked to her that much and he was with Justice around them time when he would come around and visit his family. She was the only girl he had taken serious and thought about marrying.

At this moment he knew he likes Cameron but he loves Justice, maybe in the future his feelings will change but at the moment this is what he was feeling. And with Cameron creating that entire scene he was pushing more towards Justice she just needs to give him some time, and with her exploding like that it was just bringing his mood down.

Jillian-Ray stands up and walks out the room he was currently and went to find Justice he just needed to be around her right now. He pushes the door open to find her sitting down on a couch with a book in her hand reading to the baby in her stomach. This was going to be his family and he was going to be a better father than his own.

He slowly moves over towards the couch and leaned on the back and kisses Justice on the cheek. He wraps his arms around her and places his hands on her stomach this just felt right it felt amazing.

"Hey baby," Justice giggles at his actions and leans back tilting her head to get a better look at him. "What's wrong?". She has always been able to read him like an open book, she knew all his feelings.

Jillian-Ray stared down at her with intense ocean blue eyes, he couldn't believe it. She was the most beautiful girl in the world, he remembered all the times they spent together. He shakes his head with a small smile.

"Nothing now, I'm where I belong," he kiss her lips and rubbed her stomach, he remembered the first day they met like it was yesterday.

 _(_ _ **Flashback**_

 _It was the first day of eighth grade and he had to show this new girl around the school, it was his punishment for starting a fight that same day in the gym. It was over something stupid and he felt ashamed that he let it happen to being with. However this was New York and fight happened all the time for nothing._

 _He was waiting the office for the new girl to show, he just hoped she wasn't like these girls at this school. He can't stand any of them and they were making him sick to his stomach just the thought of them._

" _Sorry I'm late! I kind of got lost"._

 _Jillian-Ray turned around to look at her, his eyes widen in how beautiful she ws. Her long dark chocolate hair fallen over her shoulders, huge gorgeous hazel eyes staring at him with innocents. This was the first time he has been starstruck before._

" _I'm Justice Dotty," she smiled towards him holding out her hand. "You must be Jillian-Ray the boy showing me around, I must admit I didn't expect you to be this handsome"._

 _He clears his throat and took her hand in his, the moment their hands touched sparks started to fly. He never thought in his life he could fall in love at first sight, this was the girl he was going to marry he was pretty sure of it._

 _ **Flashback Over**_ _)_

* * *

 **Note:** I'm sorry I tried my best to get an epic chapter but I can't do much when I'm sick :( But I do like how this chapter turned out, I was going to do more peoples pov but I just can't until I feel better. For all the Jillian-Ray and Cameron shippers DO NOT WORRY this story is far from over, at this moment he just decided to settle for Justice after that little disagreement he had with Cameron. I mean it just make sense that he sticks with Justice they have been together since eighth grade and there is so much love there he can't just simply turn his back on her when he knows in his heart she is the love of his life. However, that doesn't mean that feelings don't change, so don't give up on Cameron and Jillian-Ray, I have to come up with a ship name for the both of them, someone should help out with that. So, for now the pairing is Jillian-Ray and Justice until Cameron and him can talk about their feeling, which I plan for future chapters of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun! I don't want to rush any relationship, because in reality it doesn't work like that, so please be patient if you ship them two together. Thank you. For the Hannah and Sydney thing, I know Hazel ships her with Savannah but I wanted to make a girlfriend for her so I came up with Sydney, I will be giving you guys more information about her soon, but for now just enjoy this chapters, as for the virus idea I got it from Resident Evil I love the games and movies and they will be big inspiration on how I deal with the Aliens I don't know about LilNate03. Part 8 will be on his page though when he writes it please be prepared for something amazing :).


	23. Invasion Part 9 (Chpt 3 - 04)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **Written by: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Note:** I am no longer sick, so I'm happy that it didn't take long to get this chapter out to you guys. If I'm being honest I haven't been in the writing mood lately, I have tried hard to write something new lately or trying to write a new chapter for a story. As of this moment my inspiration is kind of back, so I hope this chapter is better than the last one I wrote. I noticed we haven't been giving other characters enough screen time, so I will be doing that this chapter. This is just a filler chapter.

I want to give a shoutout to LilNate03's new story 'American Crime'. Go read that one, I'm sure you'll like it.

I want to give another shoutout to Sweet-Kawaii-Akio's stories. 'Rugrats College: Depressed Development' and 'Unchained Hearts, Surrender, My Love'. Go read them too.

I want to give another shoutout to Celrock's story 'Nell's Adventures in Babysitting'. Go read that as well, I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

 **(Warning: Sexual Contact)**

 **~Invasion Part 9~**

* * *

Bassem and Destinee decided to go to her father's dojo to get in a little training, they weren't just going to throw themselves in the middle of a fight without being prepared. When the two had decided to date they agreed to daily or sometimes weekly workouts at her father's dojo. It's been awhile since she visited the place since he reminded her of her father who died when she was only ten years old. After his death she shut herself away from other, that was until Bassem came into her life, before him the only person she was really close to was Tilly, but now she had someone else to make her happy.

She put the key in the hole and opened the door. The dojo was still in excellent condition even though it hasn't been used in years. It looked them same from when she was a child, like someone was still taking care of it.

"This is a really nice looking dojo," Bassem said from behind his girlfriend walking in after her. He had a bag of snacks and waters in there since they will be there for awhile.

She nods her head in agreement and turns towards him with a small smile. She was happy that she had him in her life, she didn't feel lonely anymore. She takes of her shoes and stepped onto the mat, it's really been a while.

Bassem put the bag down on the floor and removed his shoes as well. He stepped onto the mat moving towards his girlfriend putting his arms around her waist, laying his chin on her shoulder.

"It's been years since I last visited this place and it still looks the same," she mumbles leaning back into his comfortable embrace. "I feel bad it took me this long to step into the dojo, I should've done it soon".

Bassem presses his nose into her neck breathing out softly, "I'm sure he is proud of you Destinee, no matter how long it took for you to come here". He rubs his hands down her arms.

"I guess you are right," she said giggling softly from his touch. He always knew how to make her weak in the knees. "We should get to training huh?".

Bassem nodded his head and moved away from her removing his shirt leaving him to wear a white beater. He stretches his arm with a huge grin. "Just because you're my girlfriend I won't go easy on you".

Destinee smirked looking at her boyfriend, she slowly zipped down her coat revealing her outfit. She was dressed in a black and pink sports bar with black yoga pants. She knew she was eye candy for him, she tossed her coat to the side.

"You wore that shit on purpose," he glared at her girlfriend, his eyes going to her butt when she turned around. She did have a nice bottom.

She giggles and bent down looking towards him, "are you going to get distanced? I thought you weren't going to go easy on me".

This just caused him to roll his eyes, he was a man it was in his nature to get distracted by his sexy girlfriend especially when she was wearing something like that. If this wasn't a dojo he'll have her doggy style down on this mat, but he would never disrespect her father or his dojo.

He watched as she stood back up after doing her stretches and walked over towards him, they both bowed to each other before getting into a fighting stance. She attacked him first throwing a fist which he managed to dodge. She was fast he had to admit, he barely managed to dodge that punch, if he didn't he would have been punched right between the eyes.

Bassem swung his fit about to punch her in the stomach but he stopped, he couldn't find it in him to hit her. Even though this was training he couldn't do such a thing. He just wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her onto his shoulders.

Destinee was caught by surprise, she lifts her head and smiles, "I thought you wouldn't go easy on me".

"I thought about it and I can't hit you no matter how hard I try," he said putting her back down on the mat. He reaches out and touches her cheek with a small smile.

She was kind of surprised at that, her other 'boyfriend' didn't mind hitting her when they trained. Maybe that was because he took training serious and they were nine at the time. She wouldn't really count him as a boyfriend and she doesn't remember the last time she seen him.

She leans into his hand with a smirk, "you know I don't deserve you right?".

He shakes his head, "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you". He leans forwards pressing his lips onto her's gently.

Destinee could help but melt into his kiss, he kisses were her weakness. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled his body against her's. She really didn't deserve someone like Bassem. She was surprised he even agree to date her knowing she was once evil and didn't care if she killed someone. It was different now and she was happy about that.

She never imagined herself going to the good side, her entire life she was the bad girl. Her entire life she was the heartless bitch, but he changed that about her and she loved him for that. This was her first time being in love and it scared the shit out of her. She didn't want to be scared but she was giving him her heart, something he could cherish or break, she was letting him know that he was her weakness.

The kiss was starting to get a little heated as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She didn't give it a second thought as she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. She was happy she brushed her teeth before coming here. His hands traveled along her body before stopping on her butt giving them a little squeeze.

She moaned into his mouth, she had to pull away before they do something on this dojo mat. She pulls away from the kiss and looks into his eyes with a small smile.

"I love you Des," he said giving her a gentle peck before releasing her from his hold. He turns around and picks up the bag from the floor and opens it.

Destinee bit down on her bottom lip, he told her that so many times but she couldn't say it back. She knew she loved him but for some reason she couldn't say it. She watched him open the bag with her hands behind her back.

She slowly walks over towards him and gets on a tipy toes. She took a deep breath, she was going to say it. She was going to say the L word. She tries to put her chin on his shoulder but couldn't reach letting it rest on his shoulder blade.

"Bassem?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked looking through the bag for his box of doughnuts. He would be mad if he left them, they were his favorite kind and there was only one box left at the store, he had to wrestle a grandma for them things.

"I love you".

Bassem froze in his spot dropping the bag, "what?".

She steps back from behind him giggling she didn't know he was going to react like this. She rolled her eyes at his foolishness, "I said I love you".

He turned around with a huge grin, he grabs her cheeks and leans his forehead on hers, "say it again".

"I love you," she giggles with a small blush.

"I love you too," he presses his lip against hers in a deep kiss.

* * *

It's been a few hours since Sydney has discovered the virus. And ever since then she has been studying it nonstop, she had to found out something to get rid of this virus and change Lillian and Janet back to humans. She has never worked this hard before in her life and she was actually enjoying herself. She was normally sick of working.

She did noticed that the virus were releasing some kind of cells that destroys the white blood cell in people's bodies. She rakes her fingers through her black hair and moved over to her girlfriend's friends. There had to be a cure somewhere in their DNA. she pulls a piece of hair from Lillian and Janet.

"I have to change them back within the next two hours or it will be permanent," she said biting down on her bottom lip.

While researching the virus she realized that she had a certain amount of time before this makes them aliens forever and she couldn't risk that. Hannah wanted to help her, but she knew Hannah was exhausted and needed to rest so she told her to sleep on the couch. She protested a few times before finally giving in and going to sleep.

She scanned the two pieces of hair and didn't find any trace of the virus. This had to be the way she could save them. She grinned before going to work to fix up a cure for them. She was just happy she could find something on their bodies that didn't have a virus.

 _(Little Note: I'm not a doctor or scientist, so bare with me here.)_

After an hour of trying to find a cure she finally did. She couldn't help but jump in joy, she was going to change them back into humans. So if someone does get turned into an alien she knew how to change them back into humans. This was is a scientific breakthrough. She walked over towards them and injected the cure into their systems and allowed the new virus attack the A virus and replace the white blood cells that were attacked.

She watched as in five minutes they changed but to humans. She decided to give them a check up to see if any of the A virus was left in their bodies, when she didn't find any of them she was happy. She had managed to change them back into humans.

The two of them started to wake up, she decided this was a good time to untie them from the table.

"How do you two feel?" she asked handing them both a cup or water.

Lillian groaned grabbing the top of her head, "I feel like I have been hit with a fifty ton truck".

"Yeah," Janet said agreeing with her. "I don't know what happened, I remember going to the Java Lava with my mother and after that everything is blank like I have no memory after that".

Sydney nodded her head writing that down, they seem to have memory lost. She would have to look more into that then, she bit her bottom lips debating on whether or not she should tell them they changed into creepy aliens. She shook her head, she was going to leave that to the others to tell them that.

"Well at least you guys are feeling better, but I want to keep you guys here to run little tests," she said sweetly smiling at them.

Lillian raised an eyebrow, she didn't even know why or how she ended up here. This was Hannah's lab something bad must have happened to them for them to be sent here, she just wished she could remember.

* * *

Anderson woke up in a room by himself, he groans holding the back of his head. He couldn't believe he managed to get knocked out during his rescue mission. He just hoped they managed to save his sister and his mother from the aliens. He slowly sits up from the bed and looks around.

He was alone a dark room. He could have lost his sister today. He didn't sign up for all this crazy shit to happen to them. He just missed him home, he missed his real parents.

He clenched his fist around the blanket he was underneath. Why did they have to be dragged into this shit. He had to protect his sister no matter what and that's what he was going to do.

He was going to protect her. No matter the cost. She was his twin, she was important to him.

* * *

After talking to Cameron, Angela realized she hasn't talked to her boyfriend in a while. She was walking down the hallway towards the room her and her boyfriend was sharing while they were staying there.

She opened the door to find her boyfriend standing in the middle of the room with just a towel around his waist. His hair wet and dripping down onto the carpet. She has seen him naked before and every time it just makes her blush.

Michael turned his head towards the door looking at his girlfriend with a small smile, "I missed you all day".

"I missed you too Michael," she said walking over towards him and wrapping her arms around his torso. She could feel her shirt getting wet because of her body being pressed against his.

She had thought long and hard about losing her virginity to Michael. She loved him more than anything and wouldn't mind him being her first or maybe even her last.

Michael chuckles softly and brings his lips to her's, he just loved the feeling of her lips pressed against his. He rest his hands on her cheeks and moves his lips against her in perfect sync. The kiss deepen and he slid his tongue in her mouth exploring every inch. He could feel himself getting hard just from kissing her.

She moaned into the kiss pushing closer to him making sure there was no space between their bodies. She could feel his hardness through the towel sending her mind into overdrive. This was going to be the day she loses her virginity and she wasn't complaining. She was feeling horny and wet just from his kisses alone.

She unwraps her arms from his torso and moved them down to the towel. She removed the towel from around his waist and let it hit the floor.

"Pumpkin *kiss* what *kiss* are you doing?" he mumbled in between their make-out session

She bit his bottom lips with a smirk pulling on it gently before letting it go. "I'm going to show you a good time, now just relax," she giggles softly bring her lips to his chest kissing down as she lowered herself to the floor. She has never given head before, but today was the first time for everything. She wanted to give him so much pleasure.

 _(Little Note: This is where the sexual stuff comes in, I apologize in advance for my sucky writing, please bare with me for this. Enjoy.)_

When she leveled herself with his hard cock she couldn't help but gulp. It was freaking huge, could she even fit that thing down her throat.

Michael stared down at her with lust filled eyes, "Pumpkin you don't have to-".

She grabbed the base of his cock causing him to groan in pleasure, "I know but I want to". She pumped him a few times loving this sounds he made with his thick southern accent. It just made her even more wetter than she originally was. She was freaking dripping in her panties.

She stared at his cock for a little before sticking out her tongue and licking the tip slowly. She could feel him tenses up a bit before mumbling an 'oh shit'. She loved that she had things kind of control over him.

She giggles softly and stuck his tip into her mouth before sucking. It felt weird in her mouth but for some strange reason that just made her want to suck it more. She paced herself taking in little by little until she was halfway down his cock. She bobbed her head slowly and moaned, she learned a thing or two from doing research and watching porn for the first time in her life. She wanted to make sure she didn't ruin her first time with Michael, this was everything to her.

"Fuck Angela," he moaned grabbing a fist full of her hair. He never would have imaged this his pure Angela would do something like this and he was loving every minute of it.

She just loved the sound of her name rolling off his tongue when he moaned. This just caused her to bob her head fast and stroke the rest of his cock with her hands. However she didn't want to suck him off until he came, she just wanted wanted to get him in the mood.

She removed her mouth from his cock and stood up stripping naked. She walks over to him and presses his breast against his chest, "I want you to make love to me".

That was the last straw for Michael he picked up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He brought her over to the bed and laid her down laying on top of her. He moved her hair away from her face and stared into her blue eyes.

"I love you so much," he said with a small smile.

"I love you so much more," she mumbled wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down into a passionate kiss. She did love him so much. And she was happy to be giving it up to him, he was the only one she wanted.

The kissing started to heat up while Michael moved his hand along his girlfriend's body making sure to touch every inch. This was the girl he was in love with, thought they have only been dating for six months and six days, he knew this was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

His hand reached her vagina feeling how wet it was for him. He was loving every moment of this and he could tell Angela was loving it too. He positioned himself and pushed his cock into her tight vagina slowly knowing if he went too fast he would hurt her and he didn't want that.

"Fuck," she hissed against his shoulders. It hurt like a bitch. But she knew it would feel better soon.

Michael felt bad, he knew is was hurting her. He places a gentle kiss on the top of her head before pulling out and thrust back in.

She moaned biting on his shoulders, it felt good. The way he thrusted in and out of her felt amazing she didn't know why she didn't do this soon. She reached around him and digged her nails in his back.

He was just loving the feeling of her tightness around his cock. He knew he wasn't going to last long as he thrust inside of her. He moved her head so he could get a better look at her face, they way it twisted in pleasure turned him on even more.

She opened her eyes to look at him and she knew she had made the right decision.

When he felt like he was going to cum, he pulled out back he wasn't trying to be a father at seventeen. He stroke himself more until he came on her stomach. They were both panting from their previous actions.

"That was-" Angela started.

"Amazing," Michael finished.

They both looked at each other before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Michael grabbed the towel from the floor and cleaned the cum from her stomach before holding her close and cuddling until they fell asleep.


	24. Invasion Part 11 (Chpt 3 - 05)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **Written By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Note:** I'll be revealing where we decided to have Tom and Darryl land, it might come to a surprise. I want to say something before I start working on this chapter, I don't have all the answer of what's going to happen, we have to discuss these type of things together, I get most of the information from my partner Lilnate03. If you have any question please ask him because I most likely won't have any answers for anyone and I apologize. I will also like to confirm that they didn't go to a different dimension, in part 8 they land in the ocean, so don't be displeased with where they landed. At the end of part 10 LilNate03 mentioned them landing in a different dimension, but after talking it through we decided against it.

I want to give a little shoutout to a new story I have coming out in May called 'Midnight Train to Reptar City'. So please be prepared for that, it's a next generation story.

 ****Invasion Part 11****

* * *

Tom and Darryl emerged from the water, they couldn't believe they have managed to survive that explosion. It was a miracle that they even survived. The two decided to swim to the closest land, which was a deck not to far from them. They had to find away to get in touch with their family and friends letting them know they're fine but first they needed to find out where they were and how they can get in touch with them. As they climbed onto the deck they were greet with huge curious baby blue eyes.

"Who are you people?".

Tom wiped the water away from his face and stared at the male that stood before them. He was shorter than both of them probably being around the height of 5'4. His baby blue eyes narrowed at them slightly, his dirty blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was dressed in a black cloak with the hoodie down. He seemed strange to them, could the trust this person?

"I'm Darryl and this is Tom," he said introducing themselves. He was cold because of just coming out of the ocean, his clothing was sticking against him and he wanted to put something dry on.

The blue eyes male looked down over before sighing heavily, he turned away from them. "My name is Skylar Blaze, I'll be bringing you guys to my sensei dojo".

He walked over towards them and held out a blindfold to them, "I can't trust you two so put this on".

Tom and Darryl looked at each other, they shrugged before putting on the blindfolds, they just hoped they were making the right choice. This could help them with finding out where they have landed and if they could contact their loved ones.

"Can we at least know where we are?" Tom asked.

Skylar glanced back at the two, "you both are in Dummi Bear City".

"Dummi Bear City?" Darryl asked confused he wasn't from there so he doesn't know about Dummi Bear City.

Tom cleared his throat, "I don't know how we got here".

* * *

Anderson had left the room and was wondering down the hall when he ran into his sister Janet. He stared at her for a bit before he caught her when she jumped into his arms. He couldn't help but smile, to have his sister in his arms was amazing, he thought he'll never see her again.

"Andy!" She smiled looking up at her brother. "Are you feeling better?".

He slowly nods his head, he was feeling better but he still had a slight headache from hitting the wall. He doesn't know what happened after he passed out but he is happy to see that everything worked out. He missed his real home and his real parents it was so different here. His teenage parents weren't even together in this dimension and it was weird to see them with other people. He even missed his little brother Olive. Even though he had a smart mouth he missed hearing it.

"I miss home," Janet commented pulling away from the hug. She was scared of what would happen next, she's already been turned into an alien and tested and she hasn't been there for long, they buy feared what they've been dragged into,

They both walked down the hall side by side in silence thinking about the same thing, what have they gotten themselves into. This was worst then the Mandy thing and she wasn't even died or maybe she was they didn't know it was all confusing to them, this was life or death. The thing with Mandy isn't this scary they were dealing with humans their and here they were dealing with aliens.

Janet glances over towards her brother with big green eyes, he seemed to be exhausted and she was worried about him. He is this overprotective older brother, who no matter what is going to try to protect her whether he was hurt or tired. He put Olive and her before himself and that worried her so much.

He was her twin, they did everything together and she couldn't lose him it was her job to protect him too. The two of them entered the kitchen where Cody, Matt and Olive have been making themselves something to eat.

"Olive," Janet shouted going over to her brother and pulling him into a tight hug. She was happy nothing was wrong with him, she was just so happy to see him.

Olive groaned in embarrassment, "Jane let me go".

"No," she mumbled shaking her head and holding him close. She thought she was going to die when she was in the java lava when it was attacked and she just so happy to be with him and to be hugging her baby brother.

Anderson prided his sister off of their baby brother to give him room to breath, he missed him too but he wasn't going to squeeze him to death. He walks over towards Cody and slaps his shoulder.

"Ouch," Cody hissed in pain before putting the butter knife he was using to spread his mayo on his bread in the sink. "Are you okay? You look exhausted".

"I'm fine," he replied shrugging his shoulders. He was as fine as he'll ever be, he didn't want them worrying about him. He reached the cabinet to only fall over from being light headed. He groans in pain when he body hit the floor.

"Andy!" Everyone shouted rushing over to his side.

Anderson places his head on his head, "I'm fine".

"You're not fine, you're bleeding," Olive comments standing up grabbing a paper towel and wet it pressing it against the wound on his forehead. "You need to rest more".

"I said I'm fine can you all get off my case," Anderson said annoyed with them, he stood up off the floor and marched out the room. He didn't want to be hounded when he just woke up.

* * *

Destinee and Bassem stayed at the dojo a little longer, it wasn't like they had anything better to do.

Bassem was practicing his punches and kicks on a dummy.

Destinee was looking at a few papers in her hand, she didn't want to sale her father's dojo. She has thought about it many times before but would that be the right thing to do. She could take over it and train kids to defend themselves, because Reptar city wasn't a safe city to live in. So many thing happened here already that she was scared for the future, if there was a future. They were dealing with aliens who could probably destroy the world if they wanted.

She put the papers down on the desk and looked over to Bassem training, his form was amazing. He had some fighting experience she could tell.

"Should I keep the dojo?," she asked herself looking down at the paper.

This was a decision she had to make herself, she couldn't let others opinions affect her decision. This is why she has told Bassem, Tilly, nor Nikki about this. It was something she had to do on her own. She loved training and this dojo was her home. She doesn't think she could just sell it.

* * *

 **Note:** I'm sorry this isn't long, I'm on vacation and I wanted to get a chapter out. I didn't want this to come out this way. I will be back from vacation May 2nd, but I will try to get some chapters out if I can. And I'm happy to see Tropical BlueJay writing again, my very great friend.


	25. Invasion Part 13 (Chpt 3 - 06)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **Written By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Note:** This chapter could either be a huge success or a total fail. I haven't been in the right state of mind to be writing a chapter, I tried mapping out how I wanted this chapter to be. I didn't want to rush anything and I want to slow some things down a little. My plan for this chapter is for it to be good and explain some things, but I don't know if I'm going to achieve what I want. I've been watching Criminal Minds lately starting over from the first season and that gave me some ideas. It helped me plan out some things and I'm really hoping this chapter shows that I am really taking this writing serious. I am taking this crossover serious and I felt like I was slacking on some things and just throwing things out there, but I want this chapter to be different from the rest and I hope it shows. And ' **Midnight Train To Reptar City'** will be held off until next year, I posted the prologue, I want to let everyone know how the story will go. I want to get out some one-shots and finish some stories before I move on to more. It will just distract me from writing seriously since I have to put my focus on different stories. So, till I finish ' **Invasion and Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!'** all the other stories will be held out until next year. This chapter will be short.

 **~* Invasion Part 13 *~**

* * *

Tilley's body lied still on the ground a puddle of blood surrounding her body. Hannah and her girlfriend Sydney were at the scene of the crime, this was a heartbreaking sight. Tilley's body felt cold to the touch, her heart was missing from her body and her limbs were relaxed. This was hard to look at Tilley was someone who decided to turn a leaf and join the good side and it took forever for her to gain everyone's trust and this had to happen to her and it was all Kimi's/Tess's fault. Hannah had made sure to keep the others away from this it was just too much.

She watched as Zack and Bassem placed Tilley's dead body in a body bag. It was crazy to think someone who was breathing and living in one moment was gone in the next. She could feel the tight squeeze on her heart. She closed her eyes and leaned against Sydney who was trying to comfort her.

The worst was Destinee, she had grown up with Tilley since the two were nine years old, they were childhood best friends. She was broken, it killed her. All she wanted to do was have Kimi's/Tess's head on a pole. She was in rage and was trying to be calmed down by Nikki who was also with killing Kimi/Tess. What Hannah didn't understand who how nobody noticed that Tess had come back and maybe killing Kimi was the only way to know that Tess wasn't coming back.

They have to deal with Aliens and now they had to add Tess to that list. Hannah pulled away from her girlfriend's hold and followed Zack and Bassem as they brought Tilley's body to the lab. She glanced over at Nikki and Tilley before disappearing from their line of view. They had to put an end to this before someone else could get killed.

Bassem returned after bringing Tilley's body to the lab. He walked over towards his girlfriend Destinee and pulled her into his chest stroking her hair. This was just so upsetting, it wasn't suppose to end like this. It felt wrong with Tilley gone it was always them three together. Tilley, Destinee, and Nikki were a group they were never separated and if you seen one of them the other two were around somewhere.

"We have to kill Kimi," Bassem said looking over towards Peter.

Peter stiffened at the idea, he was going to allow that to happen. "We aren't killing Kimi".

"This is her fucking fault Peter. She probably knew Tess had returned and didn't say anything to any of us, how can we trust her? And how can you not see the fucking signs! What kind of husband are you, Tilley is fucking dead because of Tess because of Kimi," Bassem yelled at him as he let Destinee go. "They had to be signs, even if they were fucking small like a change in attitude or something!".

Peter stared at him with narrow eyes, he didn't say anything because he had a point. Kimi has been acting strange lately and that fight she had with Jessica was weird, the real Kimi would never say the things she said. But still that didn't mean they had to kill her.

He tooks a deep breath, "that doesn't mean we have to kill Kimi".

"That's exactly what it means Peter," Destinee said stepping over towards him. "Tess won't be stopped until her host is killed and she killed Tilley and I don't take losing a friend so kindly. I will cut her open and rip out her organs and dismember her body".

Nikki put her hand on Destinee's shoulder, "calm down".

Destinee pushed her away and balled her fist. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! TILLEY WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND NOW SHE IS FUCKING DEAD! AND IT'S HIS FAULT HOW CAN HE NOT KNOW? I WANT HER DEAD, I WANT HER FUCKING DEAD," she started breathing heavily as she walked away from all of them.

It's hard to lose someone that was close to her since she was a child. After losing her parents she vowed to protect her friends and she couldn't even do that for Tilley. She punched the wall as tears start to stream down her cheeks. She wants Kimi/Tess dead and she was going to make sure that she is killed, even if it costed her her life. She was breaking down and she can't even think straight, her best friend was gone and it wasn't right. Someone had to pay.


	26. Invasion Part 15 (Chpt 3 - 07)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **Written By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Note:** Since this crossover is coming to an end **[We don't know how many parts].** I'd loved to thank all the people that stuck along with us through this crossover and maybe someday in the future we will do another one. Please remember Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun! is far from over, I have so many things planned for this story.

Mental Illness is a serious issue, especially personality disorder.

 **~*Invasion Part 15*~**

* * *

Anderson has never liked a boy in his entire life of living, it has always been about girls. He got his very first boner watching a movie with girls boobs popping out everyone he was going through puberty at the time and anything on a girl made him horny. To have this vision about loving a boy was strange, but it felt like something that would happen. He turned away and continued to walk down the hall he had to get his mind of off something like this. It just felt weird to him and all he wanted to do was go to the close's closet and lock himself away forever.

As he was walking down the hall he ran into his sister Janet.

"Where are you going? We have a meeting to attend".

Anderson sighs softly, "I forgot about that, what do you think they should do at Kimi?".

"Kimi has a personality disorder, I think they should check her into a mental hospital, being out in the real world isn't helping her, Tess won't go away unless she has professional help. She already killed Tilley who does she have to kill next for these people to do something to help Kimi it isn't healthy and I'm happy Kimi from our world isn't a crazy bitch like her".

"I agree," Anderson said. "I don't think killing Kimi is the right idea, but also don't think doing nothing about her problem is a good idea either, she needs some serious help, I think everyone around here needs some serious help".

The two of them walked down the hall towards the room they were holding the meeting. When they entered the room everyone was settled and they took their seat beside their mother Lillian. She was feeling better from the alien attack.

"So, how are we going to deal with the aliens?" Peter asked.

Angela rolled her eyes, "no the better question is how are we going to deal with Kimi?".

"Yeah, she has a serious mental illness and it should not go unacknowledged! She needs serious help like maybe seeing a fucking doctor or something," Amos shouted. "Someone die and nobody seems to care around here".

Angela stands from her chair and walks around the table, "where I'm from everyone cares for everyone! My father Chuckie would never ignore a serious problem like this he would try to help his sister in any way he could. He would recognize that his sister is suffering from a personality disorder and get the professional help that she needs, everyone here seems to be pointing fingers at each other and that isn't helping the situation. The situation is that Kimi needs some serious help and everyone is treating this as if it wasn't that serious, someone die and it was Kimi's fault and all of yours for not getting her help. Mental illness is a serious issue that should be discussed".

"I couldn't agree more," Hannah said walking into the room. "I had read some of Kimi's files and it doesn't mention her having a personality disorder it seems like someone didn't want anyone to know about it". She throws the files down on the table and takes her seat. "And for the aliens, I think I created something that'll kill them but we have to catch an alien and test it first".

Bailee had stayed quiet the entire time they were discussing her mother. This Kimi wasn't her mother but it was at the same time. How could everyone just ignore this and continue on with their lives? If her mother had a disorder she would have told her father Zack that is was okay to put her in a mental hospital at least they'll know she was getting the help that she needed. She looks over at Zack from across the table and frowns as he looked through the files.

"Dad".

Everyone turned to see Abigail standing at the door she has been missing for awhile. "Dad," she said again looking at Peter.

"Um," Peter said rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't use to being called dad it was strange. "What can I help you with?".

She had tears in her eyes, she held onto the doorway. "Why?".

"I'm sorry, but why what?".

"WHY ARE YOU IGNORE THE PROBLEM? WHY ARE MAKING IT OKAY FOR KIMI TO HURT PEOPLE?".

She walks more into the room her white blouse covered in blood. She leans against the wall and slides down to the fall. "Why are all of you making excuses? I hate this place I want to go home, home to my real family". Her breathing was coming her heavy.

"ABBY!" Bailee shouted and ran to her best friend's side. She lifted her shirt and gasped at the claw marks on her side with blood rushing out of it. "No, Hannah help".

Hannah immediately rushed to her side, the blood gushing out of her side. "She losing so much blood," she shouted ripping her lab coat and pushing it against her wound. "What happen to you?".

"I...was...attacked," Abigail said weakly, her eyes slowly closing. "We aren't...safe".

"I got to get her to the lab now," Hannah said lifting her off the ground. She couldn't help but wonder what she got attacked by. She was gone for awhile, did she leave the castle? How did she get attacked?

* * *

Everyone is stressed out, especially Amos his girlfriend was hurt badly. He felt like this was his fault he should have been by her side the entire time. He was off doing his own thing and that ended up getting Abigail hurt. She had to make it through she just has to how were they going to explain this to her family. 'Oh, we just jumped into a portal to a different dimension and got attacked by an alien and died' how stupid did that sound? That sounded really stupid to him.

"She's going to be okay, dude," Jillian said trying to cheer Amos up some.

"We don't know that dude," Amos said leaning against the wall.

Angela leans against Michael as he held her close. "We have to figure out a way to get out of here and go home".

"Yeah, this isn't even our problem why do we have to suffer?" Bailee asked pissed off. Her best friend was laid up on a lab table getting operated on. "Now I know how Nikki, Bassem, and Destinee feels I just want to kill all them aliens assholes that hurt my best friend".

George was worst than all of them, Abigail is his freaking twin sister and he couldn't live without her. Not only that but his dad from this dimension is a total dick. He hadn't said a word to anyone and kept to himself. He wanted nothing to do with anyone from this dimension especially that bitch Kimi.

"How are you keeping up?" Bailee asked him sitting down next to him.

George looked over at the beautiful girl that captured his heart. "I'm doing the best I could do Bailee I really am".

Bailee nods her head and pulls him into a hug. "I'm here for you, you know that right?".

"Yeah, I do," he smiles at her and she leans her head on his shoulder. "Thank you".

"Do you think we should put matters in our own hands?" Amos asked.

Michael nodded his head, "I think that's what we would have to do, I don't feel like I can trust anyone but our group of friends to be honest. And something seems off about these people".

"I couldn't agree more," Justice said.

It was time to come up with a plan, they had to find a way to defeat the aliens and find a way home. It was Janet who decided they should all leave the castle once they find out Abigail is okay and not tell the others. They had powers and they could take care of themselves, the only problem is they didn't know this place like the back of their hand. It was going to be hard getting around, but it's something they had to do.

Anderson took his phone out his pocket and searched on google maps. It showed the entire map of where they were at and it would help them with finding their way around this unfamiliar land.

"Okay, we have a map," Jillian-Ray said holding Justice close. He didn't want her out of his sight, she is carrying his baby and he'd be damned if anything happens to her. "I'm going to protect you," he said with a smile kissing her cheek.

"Awe, Jillian is in love, L-O-V-E- love," Angela said laughing softly.

"Shut up Angel," he said his cheeks slightly pink. Justice giggles softly and kisses his cheek lightly and snuggling closer to him. "You just know how to embarrass me huh?".

"I think it's cute that you care so much for me babe," Justice said looking up at him with loving eyes. She put her hand on her stomach with a smile. She was so in love with Jillian-Ray it's crazy as hell. He was protecting her and the baby it showed how much he truly cared and maybe just maybe they'll be a family in the future. She grabs his hand and looks down at the ring on his finger he hasn't taken it off since they got back together, did that mean he was planning on marrying her life he planned.

Hannah walked out the lab and looked at them with small smiles, "she'll be fine, she is resting at the moment but everything is normal".

George quickly got off the floor. "Can I go see her?".

"Yeah, but don't wake her up she needs to rest," Hannah gives him a weak smile before walking away.

They all piled into the lab worried about Abigail, they didn't want anyone else getting hurt. First, it was Janet, then Darryl and now Abigail, they should have never got involved with this. Abigail was lying down on a bed resting, they planned to move out with their plan when she is awake.


	27. (Editing) Update 1 - 01

I will be editing all the chapters up to Part one of Invasion. :) When I finish editing I will make another update for you guys to check it out. I will make a lot of changes, I believe I have this story going in a different direction from when I started and I want everything to connect.


	28. Invasion Part 17 ( Chpt 3 - 08)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **Written by: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Note:** Alright, Part 16 was so amazing in my opinion, like I was speechless reading the entire chapter ?. It was packed full with drama that I think I won't be able to do this next part justice, but I will try and work really hard on this chapter. If you think when this crossover is done I should stick to this alien type theme let me know. Like some of the aliens followed the 2nd gen back to their dimension or something that'll be awesome. I don't know I'm just playing around with the idea. I hope you all are ready for this chapter because it's going to be long and juicy? If you think the love triangle is over you're sadly mistaken XD Jillian-Ray can never make up his mind about anything, one second he wants Cameron and the next he wants Justice. The person he ends up with won't be revealed until near the end of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun! Just know he will be doing a lot of back and forth with these lovely ladies. I hope you guys noticed that I fixed the titles on all the chapters, so far I'm only on three chapters, if you're confused like at the titles of the chapters, this one is Chapter. 3 - 08, so chapter 3 part 8. RPS.G! to at least have over a hundred or more chapter. Don't mind the numbers beside the chapters, only pay attention to the titles to know what chapter I am on. Chapter 3 ends when the invasion crossover is complete.

 **VOTE ON POLL PLEASE**

 **~*Invasion Part 17*~**

* * *

Amos stares down at his sleeping girlfriend, he couldn't wait for this to be over and things to go back to normal. All he wanted to do was take Abigail out on dates and take her to meet his family. He knows his mother and father are going to love her. He moves her hair away from her forehead and plants a gentle kiss on it.

"Amos".

He looked down to find Abigail staring up at him with innocent loving blue eyes.

"I have to tell you what happened".

Amos shook his head and takes her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "No, you need some rest the others are dealing with something at the moment".

She closed her eyes for a few and stared at him. "I left the castle without telling anyone because I wanted answers, remember that key that you guys found in that book about King Arthur or whatever?".

He nodded his head remembering clearly, Henry had found the key that day and they really haven't talked about it since. He looks down at their hands and kisses that back of hers.

"I found out what it belonged to, I find a chest not too far from here underneath the floorboards in the Java Lava, I don't know how anyone didn't notice that one of the floors pushed inwards when you stepped on it," she said with a slight eye roll. "Anyway when I lifted the floorboard I found a chest and I tested the key and it worked inside of the chest was a very old charm, it was a beautiful light purple color, that's when I was attacked by the aliens and they took my blood for what reason I don't know, but they didn't know I still have the charm, I don't know what it is used for but I know it will help against the aliens I have a feeling, we have to stay and help them or this world will be destroyed and for some strange reason our dimensions are all connected".

"So, that means if this world is destroyed our dimension will be destroyed as well?" Amos asked.

Abigail nods her head and reaches into her pocket pulling out the purple charm. She hands it to him with a weak smile, she was still pretty tired but she had to tell someone about this.

"Please don't tell anyone about this Amos, this has to be kept between the two of us until the right time," she brings his hand to her lips and kisses it. "Now I'm going to get more rest, please don't leave my side".

"Never," he said.

That was the truth he was never going to leave her side after everything that happened. He wanted nothing more than to stay closer to her than before and he was going to keep this charm thing a secret until the time it right to let everyone know. He puts the charm into his pocket and watches her fall back to sleep. He did have to tell the others about the different dimension and how if this one was destroyed they will all be goners. They couldn't let that happen they had to stay with the others and fight not only for themselves but for their families back home.

He didn't want anyone else to be hurt, that is the last thing that he wanted. He wanted this to end and for everything to be peaceful again, but then again when they return home they'll be dealing with the Mandy thing again so it was like their lives were on a never ending loop of bad luck.

When he showed up to Mandy's funeral he knew something was off with it, Mandy's body was missing. Unless the person that was killed wasn't Mandy but a look alike. He shook head and sighed he shouldn't think about that now he should be thinking of a way to kill these aliens and get their life back to whatever norm they had. He stands up from the chair he was sitting and walks over to the lab door that slid open and he walked out into the hall. He knew she was going to be safe because Hannah installed security systems if it detected any aliens.

It only worked because she has gotten the alien blood from Lillian and Janet. He remembers her saying that she may have found a way to kill the aliens but they had to capture an alien to test it out. He hoped she did find it because it would help them with this fight. They had to capture a live alien and bring it to Hannah for testing, that was going to be really hard.

He leaned against the wall near the lab and took out his phone texting Jillian-Ray and Michael to meet him at the lab. He sends the text in a group message and walks back into the room sitting back down. He promised he wasn't going to leave her side so he wasn't but he had to tell them and texting them to meet him in the lab was the only way to let them know and not leave her side. He watched her sleep a bit before kissing her forehead softly and leaning back in his chair waiting for the two to come.

* * *

He and Cameron had almost kissed and he was still with Justice, he had to clear his mind and stay away from both of them at the moment. He had feelings for Cameron but he was still in love with Justice and he couldn't do that to her, he was just caught up in the moment with Cameron. He could still help her but as a friend and nothing more he had to set it straight. His mother didn't raise him to be this type of person, his mother taught him to respect woman and love with all of your heart, she told him to never cheat and treat one girl like his one and only. It was hard with these two beautiful girls, one of them was having his baby and the other was having someone else's baby. He turned on the sink and put his hands underneath the water splashing his face. He was pretty sure Amos knew something was about to happen between him and Cameron.

He pulled a picture out of his pocket, it was a photo of him and Justice in the eighth grade in New York. They were so young back then and didn't have a care in the world. When this is over him and Justice will be going back to New York and Cameron will be going back with her family in California and they'll be miles apart from each other. They went to different schools, they have different lives, how could he be with her and help her when they won't be in contact with each other when he goes back to New York he has so many things to worry about. He smiles at the picture remembering the day they took it. They have been dating two months already at the time.

 _ **(flashback**_

 _It has been two months and Jillian-Ray was in a relationship with the girl he showed around the school at the beginning of the year. He was determined to ask her out on a date and it's been hard because a lot of other guys were going after her trying to get her attention but she seemed to only notice him. They hung out a lot and that's how he managed to ask her out, and he was so happy when she said yes._

 _It was now their two month anniversary and Jillian-Ray couldn't have been any happier. He promised to take her out somewhere special and that's what he was going to do take her somewhere special. They were too many crowded places in New York he decided to make a little dinner on the top of his apartment roof and take her there. It's something just for the both of them._

 _He rented a driver and went to pick Justice up at her home. It was huge her family must be rich or something, she did move from Paris to New York. She talked about her many trips but he would have never guessed that she was rich or something. He got out of the car and walked up to the door and ring the doorbell._

 _The door swung open and her older brother answered. He remembered her saying that her parents were never home and she stayed at him with her many siblings. Her older brother stared at him intensely. "She's still getting ready come on in". He moved aside letting him in._

 _Jillian-Ray walks into the house and his eyes widen, the entrance to the house was huge, with wide stairs leading to the second floor with a balcony. A crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling sparklingly, the floor was a beautiful white and black marble. It was like a scene out of a Disney princess movie._

" _The name James Dotty, I'm her older brother one of them at least," James said holding out his hand towards him._

 _Jillian-Ray takes his hand and shakes it, "nice to meet one of you, I'm Jillian-Ray"._

" _Jillian-Ray huh? That's a weird name what are you named after?"._

" _I'm named after my uncle Timmy-Ray, I don't know why but I should ask my father about it, he probably lost a bet or something because that'll be the only way I would be named after my uncle and because my dad loves making bets"._

 _James laughs softly and pats his back, "That's a weird way to get a name, but hey are you thirsty or something?"._

" _No thank you I'll pass-"._

" _James, are you bothering my boyfriend?" Justice asked walking down the stairs. She was dressed in a black dress that was fitted and a little past her knees. Her dark hair tied up in a curly bun and her face beautiful without make-up. On her feet were 4-inch heels._

" _No, why would I be bothering him ugly, have fun on your date," James said sticking his tongue out at her and leaving the two alone._

 _Jillian-Ray couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was beyond beautiful. He was completely speechless and just wanted to grab her and plant a passionate kiss on her lips instead he stood still and stared at her._

 _She was already at the bottom of the steps moving closer to him with a smirk. "What cat got your tongue?"._

" _Huh?" he snapped out of his trance. "You just look stunning, amazingly beautiful"._

" _Thank you," she said with a light blush. She looks him over he was dressed in a dark blue suit with a white button-up shirt underneath his blazer the top two buttons undone. His black hair slicked back and his glasses covering his ocean blue eyes, she loved when he wore his glasses and not his contacts, it made him look ten times better. "You look handsome, you're wearing your glasses just for me"._

" _Yeah I know how much you love them," he said pushing them up his nose in a dorky way. "We should get going the driver is waiting for us"._

 _The two of them headed out of the house and towards the car waiting outside for them. He told her to put on a blindfold before they arrive at their destination., he was so excited for her surprise. He had made the food himself He got a few tips from his mother she taught how to cook a few weeks before their two-month anniversary, he had prepared a lot for this._

 _He led the blindfolded Justice up to the roof and smiled at the table cover in a black clothed and candles in the middle. He had his violin on the other side of the table because he knew how much she loved when he played it. He removes the blindfold from her eyes._

" _OMG!? This is so beautiful, thank you, Jill, I love it," she hugs him tightly and pulls him over to the table taking out her phone and taking a picture of both of them. In the photo, she was kissing him on the cheek and his arms were wrapped around her waist. "When I get home I'm going to print this out and you'll have to carry it with you everywhere"._

 _ **Flashback Over)**_

The sound of his message going off bumped him out of his memory. He was being a two timer again, he couldn't stop how he felt when he was around them. He couldn't leave Justice and he couldn't let Cameron go either. He had to get his mind out of the gutter. He decided to look at his text message, it was from Amos telling him to meet him at the lab.

He left the bathroom and ran down the hallway towards the lab where Amos was watching Abby. He walks inside of the room and Michael was sitting down on a chair beside Amos. He walks over towards them.

"What's going on?".

Amos looks up from Abby and over at Jillian-Ray. " I have to tell you something important dude and we definitely can't leave these people we have to help them out".

"Why? What's going on?" Jillian-Ray asked confused with what was going on.

* * *

Justice was highly upset, she was going to check on Abigail when she heard Jillian-Ray and Cameron talking. This girl just couldn't stay away from her man, she just wanted to punch her in the face but she is pregnant and she didn't want to hurt her baby, the baby she was having with Jillian-Ray. ' _Cameron needs to back off, she is pregnant by some other dude and she thinks she can steal my man, she has another thing coming'._

She pushed open the door to the kitchen where the girls were at, Cameron, Angela, and Gabby were all talking about things and eating grapes from a bowl. She walks over towards them and grabs the bowl throwing it across the kitchen.

"I told your bitch ass to stay away from my boyfriend you skank!" she yelled at Cameron.

Justice was angry, how dare she tries to seduce Jillian-Ray and put moves on him. She seriously needed to back off before she did something that she didn't like. She can be a sweetheart but when she needs to be she can be a bad bitch.

"What the fuck are you talking about hoe! I didn't do shit!" Cameron yelled back.

"Woah calm down, what is going on?" Angela said trying to calm down both Cameron and Justice, but nothing seems to be working.

Justice screamed loudly picking up something else and throwing it. "I'm talking about this whore being all over my fucking man Jillian-Ray! My baby is fucking his, I am having his baby not you! Don't try to have him take care of a baby that isn't even his! WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED! How dare you try to break up our family".

"First of all bitch you need to calm down because I don't know who the fuck you think you're talking to and have you thought maybe Jillian-Ray doesn't want your crusty ass anymore, maybe he wants something new and improved honey, have you thought he is only with you because you are carrying his baby and if you hadn't shown up we would have been together!" Cameron yelled back.

"You don't know shit!" Justice was crying by this point her hormones all over the place. She started banging her fist down on the table. "Jillian-Ray fucking loves me you homewrecker, gosh I hate you so fucking much, he will never want you".

Cameron was just getting madder every second, she wanted to reach over the table and drag Justice but that wouldn't be a good idea because she was pregnant. She believes Jillian-Ray when he said he would deal with Justice and they will be together.

"If he loves you so much why is he leaving you for me?" Cameron said with a smirk crossing her arms over her chest. "You heard us talking right? He said he was leaving you".

Justice's eyes widen, this was all her fault. She just broke down in tears leaning again the table. She was broken how could Jillian leave her for that...that bitch he would never do that she is lying.

"What with all the screaming?" Jillian-Ray yelled storming into the kitchen with Michael behind him. He heard all the yelling from the lab and knew it was Cameron and Justice. "Why is Justice crying?".

"She came in here starting trouble with me," Cameron said defending herself. "She's a crazy bitch, she was just throwing things all over the place".

Jillian-Ray looks over at the crying Justice, "is that true?".

"Yes," Justice said wiping her tears away. "How can you do this to me, Jill! I fucking loved you with all my heart and soul and you do this to me? To the girls that having your baby!".

"Justice, baby what are you talking about?" Jillian-Ray asked reaching out trying to touch her.

Justice pushed him away and turns her back facing him. "I heard you talking to Cameron, how could you? She isn't even having your fucking baby! I hate you so much Jillian and I want nothing to do with you I hope you are happy with that slut". She runs out of the kitchen leaving everyone there.

"Justice, wait!" Jillian-Ray yelled after her. He was in for it now, she heard the things he said to Cameron. He runs his fingers down his face. "What have I gotten myself into?".

Gabby shakes her head slowly, "I was freaking shook, she came in here like she was ready to kill and this is why you don't two-time girls Jillian-Ray".

"Shut up Gabby," he said walking out of the kitchen leaving them to go find Justice he needed to talk to her. He couldn't deal with her hating him, he needed her in his life just like he needs Cameron. It was just too much for him to handle at the moment. He could hear crying coming from underneath the staircase. "Justice".

Justice sniffed, "go away Jillian-Ray I thought I said I want nothing to do with you asshole".

"I'm so sorry Justice, I really am," he said crawling underneath the stairs sitting down next to her. "I love you I really do".

"No you don't, It's over between us," she said removing the ring from her finger and handing it over to him. "Now go and be with Cameron and leave me alone".

He stared down at the ring that was handed to him and down at the ring on his finger. He clenched it tightly in his hand. "I do love you Justice so much, don't throw this away, don't let us be over".

"No leave me alone, you can't pick between her and me and I'm making it easier go to her and leave me alone, I'll find somewhere else to live and you'll still be able to see our child but we can't be together," she looks down and starts playing with her shoelace. "I won't be someone's second choice Jillian-Ray I deserve to be someone first".

"Justice we have so much history together," he said grabbing her hand and putting the ring on her finger. "I can't stop having these flashbacks about us back in the eighth grade where we first met, our first date and so on, I'll give you some time and respect your wishes we won't be together we are over, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go straight to Cameron, I have to clear my mind, I do love you". He climbs from underneath the stairs and walks down the hall running into Cameron.

"What happened Jillian?" Cameron asked reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Jillian-Ray smiles sadly and kisses her forehead gently. "She broke up with me, we aren't together anymore, but I think I need some time for myself, I like you, Cameron, gosh I really do and I want to be there for you but Justice is broken, she's been thrown out her house by her family just because she is pregnant with my child she has nowhere to go at least you have Henry and your parents, I'm all she has Cameron and I love her I can't let her be homeless, I still want to help you with the baby but for now I want to do that as a friend, we have to be friends Cameron". He nods and moves away from her walking down the hall he just wants to be alone right now.

* * *

Ian had locked himself away in one of the rooms, he was still upset about the Darryl thing and just wanted to be alone. His father from this dimension, Tommy, had found him in the room alone and decided to try and cheer him up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not feeling too well," Ian answered laying down on his stomach staring at the wall using his arms as pillows. "I haven't been feeling well the moment I lost Darryl".

"You really care for him huh?" Tommy asked.

Ian nodded his head and glanced over at Tommy. "I do care for him a lot, I met him only recently but we have grown close".

It was true they only knew each other for awhile and he has fallen for him. This was his very first relationship and it ended up like this. It was like bad luck was following him around everywhere he went it's annoying.

Tommy reaches out and ruffles his hair. "I have a feeling Darryl is fine and he isn't dead somewhere".

"That's hard to believe," Ian scoffed.

"I know it is but I trust my gut feeling and it's telling me that he and Tom are fine," Tommy said with a small smile. "So much has happened in this dimension it's hard to trust people, it's hard to get a grip on what's happening, but let's just hope everything works out".

"So you've been through a lot huh? Not only aliens?" Ian asked.

"Hell yeah," Tommy nods with a small frown. "I remember this one time I had sex with my brothers girlfriend or the time ...never just know a lot has happened but we managed to push that all aside to help each other in the time of need, you shouldn't lock yourself away your friends need your help so go out there and help them".

Ian looks at him with sad eyes and nods his head. "Thanks, dad," he gives him a hug before standing up and going to find his friends.

* * *

After Zack had gotten possessed Anderson has been having this weird feeling. The one who possessed Zack knew him and he has never met someone like that before, but it did mention that it was from his dimension a human before turned into the alien queen. He was pacing back and forth thinking about who this lady could be back in his dimension. Nobody really came to mind.

He was too busy pacing back and forth he didn't notice Lillian, Janet, and Dil coming into the room where he was at. Janet walks over towards Anderson and taps his shoulder lightly.

"AHHH!" Andy shouted.

Janet laughs softly, "Anderson calm down it's only I, your lovely sister Janet".

Anderson sighs heavily and glares at his sister, "that isn't funny you know I'm freaking out about this alien chick".

"Yeah, Zack getting possessed was really weird and what the hell was the alien chick talking about when she said, boyfriend? From what I know you're a straight guy who talks way too much about boobs, and we don't know anyone by the name of Jacquin, maybe she has the wrong Anderson".

"Yeah, maybe" Anderson agreed with a small nod, he didn't want to tell his sister about seeing the future yet. He didn't even understand it, but since that alien chick said something about it, it must be true. He was going to fall in love with a boy named Jacquin in the future and they are both going to be boyfriends.

He has never thought in a million years he would date a boy but if that's what the future told him he has to prepare himself for that. He sighs heavily and follows them out of the room.

The all had to call another meeting, they haven't been doing shit since they arrived here. They needed to go out and start fighting these stupid aliens and taking back Reptar city. He pulled out his phone and texted Hannah telling everyone that he was calling a meeting, they had to get on with it already, the more they wait for the less chance they have of winning this war.

* * *

A dark black light beamed from the sky down to earth, from the light emerged a lady with long flowing black hair that reached her knees, a pair of goggles on her head, she was dressed in a white tight suit with two guns on her hips attached to her belt. The dark light disappeared and the lady smirked.

Aliens seem to have spotted her and charged towards her.

She pulled out her guns and started shooting them as she moved forward. She didn't miss any shot and the beams coming from the gun torn the aliens apart. When the last one died with the others she pulled out a small machine from her equipment belt and shoved it through the ground.

The dark light returns and she took a look around before walking into it and disappearing.

(She is a surprise for future chapters, I plan on making the 2nd gen come back in future chapters but not a part of a crossover or anything, just a part of the Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun! Storyline. This part is important for the development of RPS.G! storyline.))


	29. Invasion Part 19 (Chpt 3 - 09)

**Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!**

 **Written By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Note:** I guess I'm going to get the action started, I apologize if this turns out horrible. If you haven't already please read ' _Can't Escape Death'_ it's going to be the prequel to this story. I don't have much to say, let's get on with the story.

 **~*Invasion Part 19*~**

* * *

A black van had been parked in front of the castle and was being loaded up with weapons. After the meeting, they had devised a plan to capture an alien and bring it in for testings, the ones going on this mission was Jillian-Ray, Tommy, Phil, Michael, and lastly Gabby.

"Is the van all packed?" Tommy asked.

Gabby nods her head, "we have all the weapons and traps we need to capture an alien".

"Alright, we leave in ten minutes," Tommy said going back into the castle to talk to the others before he left.

It was in the middle of the night and the moon was hanging high in the sky, the stars sparkling brightly. They had decided it would be better to leave at night, they wouldn't be spotted easily.

Jillian-Ray slammed the doors to the back of the van shut and moves around it to the passenger side. He still couldn't get over the fact that Justice dumped him. It was the second time that happened and it was more painful than the first.

They would be leaving in ten minutes and all he wanted to do was say goodbye to Justice. He didn't know if he would be coming back, he could probably die on this mission and he wasn't going to die peacefully if he doesn't say something to Justice.

His ocean blue eyes stared at the castle door, he was hoping it would open and Justice would come walking out. He knows she is worried about him even if she didn't voice it.

Gabby moves from sitting on the stairs and walks over to the lonely Jillian-Ray. "Are you feeling alright Jill?".

"Nope," he answered truthfully his eyes never leaving the door.

"She's going to come, don't worry about it," she gives him a small smile and pats his shoulder. She opens the back door to the van and hopped inside.

The front door to the castle finally opened and his eyes widen when he saw Justice coming out. Her brown hair tied in a high ponytail keeping it out of her face. She was dressed in some black sweatpants and a hoodie.

' _Sweatpants, hair tied, chilling with no makeup on_

 _That's when your the prettiest I hope that you don't_

 _Take this wrong'. ~Drake_

Her hands were in her pocket and she walked down the stairs her eyes never leaving his.

"It's cold, you should be wearing a sweater," Justice comments with a weak smile.

It was kind of chilly outside but it wasn't something that he couldn't handle. They are both from New York where the winters are crazy. He could handle a little chilly weather from here it was nothing to him.

"I'm fine, this is nothing," he said pushing himself away from the car meeting her halfway. "What are you doing out here?".

She rolled her eyes, "don't pretend like you weren't waiting for me Jillian, I came to tell you to be careful and make it back to us safely". She puts her hand over her stomach. "Don't die on us".

"Don't worry, I don't plan on dying," he whispered softly grabbing her cheeks and putting his forehead on hers. "I love you so much I hope you know that".

She squeezed her eyes tightly, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I know you do Jillian, I love you too".

They might not be together but they still have the love for each other, they've been in a relationship for the longest time. It was strange for them to be apart from each other it was like their other half was missing.

"It's time to go," Tommy said breaking up their little moment. He moves past them and goes to the driver seat.

"I know I put you through so much pain and I'm sorry for that Justice," he said wiping her tears. "I promise I will be back, now go inside before you get sick".

She laughs softly and nods, "good luck Jill". She kisses his cheek before running back into the castle with the others.

' _I can't hold back these tears  
Let me cry  
They say a man ain't supposed to cry'. ~ August Alsina_

Everyone piled into the van and Tommy drove off, they had to find an area in Reptar city that didn't have many aliens around. He drove around for about fifteen minutes before they found a quiet little alleyway., he parked the van behind a dumpster and they all piled out.

Tommy jumped out of the driver seat and closed the door behind himself. He walked over towards the back of the van and threw the doors open. "Alright, we have to corner only one alien into this alleyway," he said grabbing the traps.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just used our powers?" Phil asked taking a gun from the back.

"That's a negative Phil, we don't want to draw any unwanted attention," Tommy replied pulling the traps on the ground and grabbing a gun of his own. "We only use our powers if we are in immediate danger".

The moon in the sky was shining down on them, Gabby grabs her gun and stares up at the moon. They are from different dimensions but the moon still shines the same. They all still breathe the same air, it was important for them to make sure this mission was a success.

"We will split up into groups," Tommy said shutting the back doors and turning towards them. "Gabby and I will go east from the alley and Jillian, Michael, and Phil will go west if you find an alien alone contact me through the walkie talkie and we will be there immediately". He tossed them the walkie talkies and took off with Gabby.

 **.**

 **.**

Jillian-Ray, Phil, and Michael kept their backs pushed against the brick building in the alleyway. They didn't want to just run out because then they'll be detected by the aliens. They had to make sure this mission didn't get messed up and that meant no one could try to play the hero.

Phil had the gun in his hand pointed towards the sky. He was in front of both of the other two. He was in charge of them since he had a better understanding of Reptar city. He reached the end of the alleyway and slightly tilted his head around the corner.

Reptar city had been destroyed almost completely, they had parts that weren't invaded by aliens and that's where most of the people were. Everyone who lived in this part of Reptar was evacuated and moved somewhere safer.

"Stay close by and don't draw any attention," Phil told the two behind him and walked out of the alley his back still pressed against the building.

They were in a kind of safe area, the aliens weren't around this block and that gave enough time to move around. It would suck if they ran into a group of aliens, they didn't need that. They were just trying to finish this mission in a reasonable time and get back to the castle.

 **ROAR!**

An inhuman roar was heard from a few streets down, it had to be an alien. It was loud and slightly shook the ground beneath their feet.

"That doesn't sound good at all," Michael commented on the loud roar. "What do we do?".

Phil sighs softly, "the only thing we could do, go after that son of a bitch". He started to run down the street with the other two following close behind him.

It was only one roar which meant that it was alone, it was like it was calling out for some other aliens around the area but there wasn't any. They continued to follow the noise ducking behind cars stuck in the middle of the street and pieces of destroyed buildings that crumbled onto the ground.

Michael jumped behind a black BMW that was parked on the sidewalk, a few feet away from him was Phil in the middle of the street just walking. Jillian-Ray was on the other side of the street hiding behind a mailbox with his gun held up.

They had come up with a plan to get the alien, they had to use someone as bait and that was Phil. he had volunteered to be bait and they weren't complaining or anything it was better him than them. He knew where to run if things got out of hand.

Phil walked down the street with his hands in his pocket, he had to do this to put an end to this nonsense. If they could get this alien and bring it to Hannah they would possibly have something they could use against these aliens and killing them off. He eyes landed on the huge alien standing in the middle of the street, it long arms nearly reaching the floor with its claws as sharp as katanas. This was dangerous but he would do anything to protect his friends and family.

"Hey, Bitch!" Phil shouted picking up a rock and throwing it at the alien. He watches as the rock flies in the air and hits the alien right in the head.

 **ROAR!**

The alien roar in pure rage, it started to charge towards Phil without a second thought. It's long arms swinging as it ran towards him.

"Now!" Michael yelled pulling the rope.

Jillian-Ray pulled the rope on the other side.

The alien continued to run towards the unmoving Phil, it was about to touch him until it tripped over the rope stumbling along the street.

"Fuck," Michael mumbled as he stood up grabbing his gun. The alien was already getting off the ground. "Can you just stay down?" he asked aiming at the alien and blazing bullets at it.

Jillian-Ray started to look around for something to throw at this alien. He knew they said not to use powers but he couldn't use them. The bullets were just bouncing off this alien's skin. He lifted up a car and tosses it at the alien hitting it in the ribs.

"It's just eating the bullets," Phil said reloading his gun.

The alien roared again before charging towards the closest person and that happened to be Michael. He swung his long arm at him hitting him. Michael flew into the air and landed on the hood of a car.

"Damn, Michael are you okay?" Jillian-Ray asked ripping a telephone pole out of the ground.

Michael groans, his body hurt like a bitch. The impact wasn't that bad because of his powers but it still hurt. "I'm fine dude, don't worry".

"Alright dude, we obviously have to use powers to capture this alien," Jillian-Ray said flying into the air with the telephone pole. He flew over towards the alien and hits it was the pole like a baseball and sent it flying.

Michael rolled off the hood of the car and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He moved over towards Phil and grabbed the walkie-talkie. "We have a problem, Tommy".

" _What's going on?"._

"These bitches a fucking bulletproof, get over here now!" Michael yelled into the walkie-talkie and handed it back over towards Phil.

 **Roar!**

Another roar came from behind them. More was coming from God knows where. This was starting to get bad and really fast. Someone had to know about their whereabouts and informed someone important.

Michael tossed the guns onto the ground since they were pretty much useless and held up his fist. "Do you want some huh?" he asked charging towards the alien, that was coming after him. He wasn't someone that backed down from a fight. He was from Texas he was a tough son of a bitch.

The alien swung at him, but he just flipped over the attack. He had learned his lesson from getting hit, it really hurt. He promised his Pumpkin that he wouldn't get hurt but that was before he knew these aliens were bullet proof. He jumped in the air and punched the alien in the head making it fly into an already crumbling building.

As the fight continued on, they were nearly destroyed what was left of that part if Reptar. Jillian-Ray was struggling to keep the alien down, all they needed to do was tie it down and put it to sleep. Michael and Phil were taking care of the other alien and they had the upper hand.

Tommy and Gabby showed up a few minutes later helping out with trying to kill the alien Phil and Michael was dealing with since they didn't need that one.

Tommy and Gabby managed to knock the alien onto it's back giving Michael the chance to see his eyes. A large red light came shooting out of his eyes and burned the alien to death. It was his very first time using this kind of power that they were impressed with him.

"Enough with the celebrating, how about you help out with this alien?" Jillian-Ray asked trying to hit the alien but he missed.

The alien used this to its advantage and stabbed Jillian-Ray through his stomach with its sharp claws. Jillian-Ray coughed up blood as the alien flung him onto the ground, his body hit the floor and the sound of bones breaking filled the air.

"JILLIAN!" the others yelled in shock. They all stood frozen in surprise.

The alien lifted its arms in the air and came rushing down towards Jillian-Ray's body. Everyone was in shock that they couldn't do anything or move.

A figure came out of nowhere and tackled the alien onto the ground. He touches the alien's forehead and it immediately fell asleep under his power.

"What?-"

"The-".

"Fuck," Gabby finished.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked the hooded figure that has just saved Jillian-Ray's life when they were just too shocked to move or do anything.

The hooded figure removed itself from the alien and moves over towards Jillian-Ray picking him up. He slowly moves over towards the others and pulls the hoodie of his head showing a headful of black hair and honey brown eyes.

"Tony?" Tommy asked with wide eyes.

The hooded figures were none other than Tony Pickles.

* * *

It's been awhile since Justice had a check up with that baby and she wanted to make sure everything was okay with her baby. She was sitting down on the bed with Hannah checking on the baby. It was killing her to know about her baby's health, she has been stressing out lately and she knew that was bad for the baby.

"Alright, the baby seems to be healthy," Hannah said with a huge smile, she allowed Justice to listen to the heartbeat and everything. "You are four months along already and I should be able to check the gender, do you want to know?".

Justice had to think about that, did she want to know the gender or keep it a secret? It was her first child and she wanted to start picking out names already.

"I would love to know the gender," she said with a smile looking at the monitor where her baby was at.

Hannah started to move the thing around her stomach until she found what she was looking for. There was nothing in between the baby's legs. "Congrats, you're having a baby girl".

"A baby girl?" she asked in disbelief. It came as a shock because he family is heavily dominated by boys. She was the only girl out of six boys and her parents were trying hard for her. It was a surprise to have a daughter on the very first try.

"Are girls uncommon in your family?" Hannah asked cleaning off her stomach.

Justice nodded her head speechless, "it took my mother six tries to have me and my aunt eight tries before she had a girl, my family is male dominated".

She was happy to be having a girl, but she was sure her next child would be a boy. That's if she plans on having another child and if she did he or she was going to be by Jillian-Ray. She already had a name picked out for a baby boy Hakeem. Now she had to think of girl names.

Hannah pulled down her shirt and took the gloves off her hands. "I noticed that you've been stressed out lately I would like to recommend you to bed rest, it'll help you along with the baby and please try to eat more healthy foods".

"I don't eat junk food that much," Justice pouts getting off the bed. "But I do agree with the bed rest thing my legs have been sore lately and I don't mind staying in bed for long, thank you, Hannah". She gives her a hug before leaving the room going back to her room.

* * *

 **Note:** You already know I had to add Tony, he is Jillian-Ray's dad and he hasn't appeared once. I talked about him briefly before, the Tony in my dimension is in jail for attempted murder, which he didn't even do, it'll be explained in future chapters. Also, I had to do a pregnancy update for Justice because we haven't done one in awhile, she now knows that gender of her child. The baby won't be born until a really long time JS she is only four months along and she has five more months to go. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? I know I'm updating fast, I'm surprising myself.


	30. Back To Life Back To Reality (Chpt 4-01)

**Warnings: Violence, Drugs, Alcohol, Sexually Contact, Light BDSM ((hardcore for when I'm more experienced at writing sexual scenes)), blackmail, and little or a lot gory.**

 **Invasion Canceled**

 **Note:** The first part of the chapter is being written ahead, so I really don't have anything to put in this note. I would like to thank LilNate03 for doing a crossover with me and maybe in the future we could do more. The second part was written now, because I had to change somethings.

Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!

 **Written By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Beta By: Juliana (My Twin Sister) & Tropical BlueJay**

 _ **Previously on "Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun!"**_

 _ **(Flash Back )**_

 _ **December 11th, 2030.**_

 _Bang! Bang!_

 _The loud sounds of gun shots filled the air as Wesley and Lester rushes through the alleyway to get away from the people chasing them. It's been months since they had a mission and as soon as they get one, they get chased down by a bunch of idiots with guns. Running behind them was Ashton, Lester's boyfriend with a pistol in his hand he was shooting back at the ones shooting at them._

 _"Damnit, I only have two bullets left," Ashton said as he stopped shooting and looked ahead of himself watching them run. It was a simple mission that turned into something entirely different. "Fuck," he shouted biting his lip as he felt himself get shot in the shoulder blade._

 _Lester stopped in his tracks hearing the screaming of his boyfriend, he quickly analyzed their surrounding and found a small space for all of them to hide. He grabbed his brother hands and turned around running towards his boyfriend before dragging both of them to the space he had found. He hid towards the front and watched the men shooting at them run past the hiding space. He sighed in relief that they managed to escape._

 _"Fuck," Ashton was panting heavily, he hand pressing down on his wound._

 _Wesley glances over at him before his eyes widen, "dammit Ashton been shot."_

 _Ashton could barely hear anything they were saying as the world around him started to get dark, he was losing a lot of blood. He could see Lester rushing over to him, then he'd blink and see him right in front of his face with worried amber eyes. He could see his lips moving but he couldn't pick up any sounds. Was he going to die here? Just like this? This wasn't fair..._

 _ **(To be continued...)**_

* * *

 _ **Continued || December 11th, 2030.**_

 **The Lee Brother's Part 2**

"He is losing a lot of blood," Lester said in a panicked tone, he rips off a piece of his shirt and tied it tightly around his wound. His boyfriend was passed out in his arms and they were still trapped in the alleyway, he was sure they would be coming back this way soon.

The thought of losing him scared him, he didn't know what he would do without the other around. He pushed down on the wound to stop the bleeding but it was just gushing out like a waterfall, if they didn't get him back to the hideout in time he would surely bleed to death. And Lester wasn't prepared to let that happen.

Lester removed his hand and pulled his body up with the help of his brother. "We have to move now before they come back and before he bleeds to death," he puts him onto his back and walked out of their hiding place. His boyfriend's life was on the line and he'll be damned if he let him die like this.

The two rushed out the alleyway without a problem or anyone seeing them which they were thankful for.

Wesley hasn't seen his brother this scared or worried before, he really cared about Ashton, more than anything in the world. Though he thought of Ash as his brother-in-law, he could see them getting married in the future. His little brother didn't have much luck with relationship until Ash came along.

He watched his brother carry him on his back with a slight smile, they needed to hurry. He moves in front of his brother and opened the car door once they reached it.

Lester carefully took Ash off his back and put him in the backseat before getting in with him and shutting the door. He pressed his hand against the wound to stop the bleed as best as he could.

Wesley didn't think twice and jumped into the driver seat starting the car. He put the car in drive and pushed his foot on the gas the car moving. He kind of had a led foot and he was happy for that which means they would make it to the hideout in half of the time.

When they made it to the hideout they immediately brought him to a friend who was also a doctor that could help them out for free. Lester laid them down on a hospital bed and walked around it towards the doctor that was helping them. "Thank you for help out Dr. Frumkin".

Harold turned around with gloves on his hands and nodded his head. "You're lucky my wife canceled our date for tonight our I won't be here to help".

Ash was still passed out his body laid out on the table. Since he got shot in the shoulder they had to roll him over onto his side. Harold grabbed a scalpel, while Lester ripped open Ash shirt to get to his wound.

"This isn't going to take long," Harold said cutting his bullet wound open wider to but able to pull out the bullet. He tossed the bloody scalpel into the tray and grabbed the debakey forceps to pull out the bullet.

As Harold worked on Ashton, Lester and Wesley had walked into the back room to give him some space. It was hurting Lester heart to know that his boyfriend had been shot, he sat down on the chair pushed against the wall and put his face in his hands.

"I hate this job," he mumbled into his hands.

Wesley hated to see his brother like this. With them being in this type of job because of their parents it was killing him, he didn't have a problem with this job but Lester hated it. He never wanted to drag him into it but it was their parents fault. The Stewart family had so much dirt on them that they couldn't do anything, not to mention the debt that their parents were in.

Their father own the Stewart family so much money and they have been dragged into it. Instead of being killed off the Stewart family decided to have them work to repay the debut.

Lester stood up and kicked the chair, "I should have told him to stay behind and maybe he wouldn't have gotten shot".

"You know damn well Ash wasn't going to stay behind while you're on a mission," Wesley said rolling his eyes. "He would say rather him than you".

It was true, Ash rather have himself be shot than Lester. He was always throwing himself in front of him to either be protect him or shower him with lover.

The door to the back room open and Harold stepped out taking off his gloves. "I finished my job here, Ashton should be fine, I gave him some painkillers so he should feel any pain. I would like for him to get some rest, but now he is waiting for Lester".

"Thank you Harold, this means a lot," Wesley said with a small smile.

Harold shook his head and started to pack up his things. "Don't mention it, I'm happy to help out anyway that I can and please be move safe".

"We will," Wesley laughs softly as he walks Harold to the door leading him out.

Lester looked over towards the door to the back room, Ash was looking for him. He took a deep breath before opening the door and walking over towards his boyfriend who was changing into a different shirt since they had to rip the other shirt open.

"Sorry about the shirt," Lester said with a slight chuckle pointing to the ripped bloody shirt tossed on the ground.

"Don't worry about it Hun," Ash mumbled turning around to face his boyfriend. He smiles softly and holds out his arms towards him, "can I get a hug?".

Lester didn't give it a second thought and ran into his boyfriend's arms wrapping them around him to a tight hug. He was happy to see that he was fine and getting shot wasn't going to kill him. He wanted them to get out of this mafia life. It they wanted to be together for a long time that is the only way.

And for them to get out of the mafia they had to pay two million dollars.

* * *

 **July 13th, 2032. Orlando, Florida.**

It been only a week since the children have gotten but to their dimension and they haven't left the house and stayed with each other scared about all the things that happened. Abigail has been the only one to be off in her own world. She had to deal with the files that she had gotten from a very much alive Mandy. They didn't know each other that why she thought it was weird a suppose to be dead girl wanted her to deliver some files.

She couldn't help but wonder what was into the files so she decided to open it. She got up and locked the door before going over to the desk and sitting down with the files in her hand. She was going to do it. She opened the folder and pulled out the files and attached to the files was a note.

To: Whom this letter may concern. '

 _ **I knew you was going to open this, I kinda was hoping you would. I want you to deliver these important files to my parents lawyers. I had to fake my death for many reasons and the first one being everyone is out for my parents company and I have to go undercover to unfold the truth. I had planned doing this many time before but the night of the party was perfect the fact that an opportunity was knocking I had to take it. There is a reward for you if you deliver this safe to the lawyers. I just hope you do before it's too late.**_

 _ **Love, Mandy.**_

This was all just getting weirder by the second. So the night of the party was a perfect opportunity to fake her death. That means the body that the police found wasn't Mandy's and her parents had to know about it because they had to go identify the body. So, the act all the funeral with them crying was fake.

She was just dragging herself into other people's business. She didn't come down to Florida to be apart of this, yet it was kind of addicting, she wanted to know how all this played out. She pulled out her phone and decided to text her boyfriend and tell him to pick her up. She was just lucky that an address was provided or she couldn't deliver the letter.

She didn't want to get him involved, but the sooner the better with the way things are going on around here.

Abigail still hasn't fully recovered from the shock of being in a different I dimension, she just hoped that'll be the first and last time it happened. She didn't want to hear about Reptar city again. She tosses her phone onto the bed and walks over towards her closet to pick out her outfit for today.

Normally she would wear short or pants but today she decided to do something different and out of character. She put on a dress, it was a dark blue sundress with white flower patterns. She moved over towards her mirror and brushed her hair leaving it straight and out with some tucked behind her ear.

A sudden knock came to her door.

"Who is it?" she asked putting the brush back onto the dresser. She moved over towards the door and opened it to reveal Amos standing on the other side. "How are you here already?".

"I was already here hanging out with Angela and the others," Amos answered rubbing the back of his head. "What do you need a ride for anyway?".

Abigail still hasn't decided on if she should tell him everything she knew or not. However, she didn't want to keep secrets from her boyfriend because that would end up badly. She since too many romances movies and read too many romance novels to know how that would end out.

She pulled him into the room and shut the door behind him. "I will tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone about this okay? I don't want anyone to know".

Amos was starting to get nervous, he didn't know what she was going to say but it had to be serious by the way she was acting. He was going to promise not to tell anyone.

She took a deep breath before speaking, "Mandy isn't dead, they day of our date when I was walking back to the house I ran into Mandy, well not really ran into her but we met by chance and she gave me some files to deliver and I need your help". She gets the files and hands them over to Amos.

He just sat their shocked, he didn't know his girlfriend would be telling him this. He slowly took the folder out of her hands and opened it looking at the files. It was a illegal document for the mafia for two million dollars for the freedom of two males trapped in an debut agreement. Why would Mandy be handing these files to his girlfriend?

"I have no idea why she gave these to me Amos," she said sitting down next to him on the bed. "All I know is it has something to do with faking her death".

"So the plot thickens," Amos put the files back into the folder and closes it.

Did this have something to do with the policeman that they found hanging dead in the tree, Abigail didn't know. Being involved with the mafia is dangerous, she doesn't want to end up like that dead policeman buried in Angela's backyard. She didn't want her boyfriend ending up dead either, they had to do this carefully. They couldn't be caught by anyone.

They both knew if they go along with this plan they will be putting themselves in danger. This had nothing to do with them they could just toss the files in the trash and continue on with their lives like they never received this folder. However, they wanted to get down to the bottom of everything. They already dealt with aliens, so dealing with humans can't be bad at all.

* * *

"Lights!" Angelica yelled and spotlights appeared on the runway. She was getting ready for a fashion show that included some of the children. "I want everything to be perfect for my little princess the night of the show".

Angela groaned in annoyance, her mother always had to go all out for the fashion shows. She understands that everything has to be perfect but can she take a break. She had been trying on different outfits for about three hours already and she hasn't even practiced walking down the runway.

"Make them a little dimmer," Angelica comments with had iPad in her hand and a bluetooth in her ear. She has been working since nine in the morning and it was three in the afternoon, she had to make sure everything was perfect for the opening night of her fashion show.

Angela wasn't the only one working down the runway, she managed to get Justice (even though she complained about being too fat), Jillian-Ray, Michael, Anderson, Gabby, and Bailee. They all had to be there at the same time and try on the same amount of outfits. It was tiring, but she would do anything for her mother.

There was going to be another person in the show, it was a male model from Paris. He hadn't arrived yet because his plane only landed in Orlando a few hours ago and he was getting some rest before he came to rehearsal. It was so much work to get everything perfect and with her mother being a perfectionist, it was going to take longer than normal.

"Where are the pink curtains? I swear do I have to do everything myself?" Angelica yelled stomping off into the back.

"Is your mother always this bossy?" Justice asked sitting down in a chair near Angela who was getting changed into another outfit.

Angela rolls her eyes and nods, "sadly she is always this bossy when it come to work, this is her baby and she'll do anything to make sure everything is perfect". She tried to button the pants but they were slightly too tight. "So, how are you and Jillian-Ray doing? You know now with Cameron out of the picture".

"She isn't completely out of the picture, we are friends now," Justice said with a big smile. "But to answer your question we are doing great, he has been completely faithful in our relationship and he is excited about meeting Jacey",

Now it was Angela turn to smile, "awe, you picked out a name Jacey is just the cutest name ever".

"I agree, Jillian was the one who picked it out," Justice said looking over towards Jillian-Ray who was shirtless and helping some of the workers with putting up the heavy decorations

Angela noticed a huge change in her cousin, after coming back home he started to do more things around the house, he even started to help her mother with modeling her designs. He was a model on the cover of teens magazine, he was starting to get a little fanbase on all his social media. And he wasn't afraid to show his girlfriend off to the world. She guess being around aliens and almost losing his life taught him a few things.

She also noticed a change in Justice, when she first go there she was stuck up and always hating on Cameron. She stayed herself and use to always get in fight or better yet disagreements with Jillian-Ray. She was now friends with Cameron, the two would go to the beach or mall together. She didn't fight with Jillian-Ray anymore unless it's over a favor of ice cream. And she started to hang around with her and Gabby more, she thought of her as a sister. She also started to do small workouts to keep healthy.

"Hey Pumpkin," Michael said walking over towards his girlfriend with a grin holding a box of donuts and smoothies. "I got everything you wants".

Angela grins and kisses his cheeks gently, "thank you babe, you're the freaking best of all time". She opens the donut box and grabs her favorite. "Guys the donuts and smoothies are here, thank to my wonderful boyfriend".


End file.
